


The Wolf and the Soldier

by FloofyFoxPaw



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Feels, Blood, Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Steve Rogers Feels, This is going to be long, Universe Alteration, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolves, like really long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyFoxPaw/pseuds/FloofyFoxPaw
Summary: There is often more to people than what meets the eye, more to the book than its cover. For many, they keep their secrets buried deep within their pages and strive to keep them locked away from view.But secrets never stay buried forever...This is a story of fear and friendship, love and heartache, and challenges to overcome.This a story... about when the wolf met the soldier...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Finished Fics Avengers (Favorite), Voleak26 Update Fics





	1. Camp Lehigh

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first story I'm posting on AO3. Really hope you enjoy this throughout its development until we reach the end - which may take a while but I'm willing to hold out and keep going through every twist and turn. There is blood in this story and mildly descriptive gore, so if that upsets you then tread cautiously, but this won't be constant gore and murder. Just some of it :3

~~Somewhere in Italy~~  
~~17 June 1943~~  
~~Hydra Warehouse~~

Deep shadows covered the ground as a dark form shifts the pack on her back, placing it on the ground with a small puff of dust. A warm breeze gently brushed over dark clothing.

Wolfish ears swivel under a hood with a slightly waving tail as sharp eyes scan over the exterior of the blackened, towering building. She lifts a hand to readjust the bandanna covering the lower half of her face and slinks out from the shadows for the fence. An easy leap and she lands silently on the other side, weaving around and between large boxes to avoid lights and soldiers.

Velvet-footed, she slunk around to the side and paused within a shadow as a guard came out to scan the exterior. He turned away and she moved up behind him, wrapping a gloved hand over his mouth and punching the side of his head. She held him up as he fell limp, shifting behind a tree and lowering him to the ground just out of sight.

Her eyes traveled up to a window just above her head, climbing and forcibly pulling it up to break the lock in the process. Slipping to the floor in a crouch she avoided the Hydra soldiers inside to wind down a dark hallway.

Left.

Right.

Straight at the junction.

First door on the left.

With swiveling ears, she turns to listen to the room. Silence greets her and she slowly opens the door, closing it behind her. Turning around reveals a room filled with files and documents.

Bingo.

One hand pulls her hood down as she sifts through the files with one ear angled toward the door. She reaches for an empty folder, filling it with anything that caught her eye - document or entire folders. Satisfied, she turns to the door and pulls her hood back on while leaving with a quick glance either direction.

Her feet stop at a corner as shouting and commotion as soldiers swarm the large room she entered through. She sighs and shakes her head with a frown. Of course... It couldn't be that easy, now could it..?

A group of five came down the hallway and she ducked into a doorframe, holding her breath and remaining motionless. They pass by at a march and she jumps out behind them with a low growl, grabbing one and knocking him out. All four turned around to attack at the same time as she bounced from opponent to opponent. One threw a fist and she caught it easily, sweeping his legs out and throwing him at the rest with a grunt.

Turning on her toes, she runs with the files held tight to her chest and the other curled into a fist as she dodged around soldiers in a charge for the door. She braces with a growl and impacts her shoulder against it, sending the door flying off its hinges as the shadows swallow her form.

Storing the files in a large compartment in her pack and buckling it shut, she glances back at the base. Her form grows with a snarl, forepaws landing on the ground easily as she shifts fully. Grabbing her pack in her jaws, she turned around and bound into the trees. The wind picked up slightly as she ran, a phantom racing over the ground and weaving between trunks.

She ran until the sun peeked over the horizon onto an Allied military base, sharp eyes picking out a cargo plane with the pilots nearby. Her eyes narrowed as she dashed toward a covered area to shift back and put on the extra uniform in her bag, buckling it closed once again. Without a word, she ran across the runway to cover behind the landing gear, listening carefully without her wolfish features.

The two pilots spoke for a little bit as she gained information on their destination. Near to New Jersey. That was good enough for her to climb into the landing gear as they started up the plane. As the ground accelerated past, she gripped the metal with almost enough force to dent it. She moved up as the gear ascended to avoid being crushed, hating the feeling of helplessness from being at the pilots' whim.

But now, she played the waiting game. Curling in on herself as her metabolism kept her warm, but dozing to pass time.

~|===|~

Mechanized whirring stirred her back to wakefulness as the landing gear moved. Readjusting her mask and pulling the hood back up, she watched the ground rapidly approaching. The wheels squealed upon meeting the runway and slowed gradually. She jumped off as soon as it was safe and ran into the safety of trees.

After running for a while, using her surroundings to her advantage to navigate, a truck engine rumbled close-by. Moving over, she read the white letters on the side with a nod to herself. 'Camp Lehigh'. She ran up and jumped onto the back, sitting on the metal as dust slowly covered her uniform. Time saw her waiting patiently as the truck drove, the sounds of an army camp slowly growing louder. The truck entered past the gate and she slid to the ground, casting her gaze around the camp for a specific face. She finds him easily and strides straight forward, taking the files out of her pack without breaking stride.

"Colonel Phillips?" At her approach, he looked up with a nod and put out his hand. She shakes it and hands over the file, casting her gaze around at drilling groups. A nearby group of training soldiers had paused to watch her with an air of amazement and awe. It wasn't often she could come to an actual army camp. What usually happened was she went was sent to buildings. Committees. Places that thought they knew the horrors of war because they could hold a pencil and give the orders.

It was refreshing to see the meat and bones of a war...

"Any reason you still have your mask on, Nightshade?" Phillips pulls her back with a distinctive, bored tone. Her eyes shine with barely veiled amusement as she smiles under the bandanna acting as a mask.

"Apologies, I often forget." A German accent danced through her smooth words and a few soldiers nearby began to laugh. The laughter fades into stunned silence as she pulls down the bandanna to rest around her neck and detached her hood to use as a hat to smack the dust out of her specialized cargo pants. Dropping the hood onto her pack, she brushed off her arms and shoulders and freed her caramel hair from under the mask's knot. She met Phillips's eyes again and smiled.

He nods slowly with a critical look to him, returning to flipping through the documents. "Your file didn't mention you were a woman."

A mild smirk curls her lip up slightly higher as she raised both eyebrows with a tilt to her head. "No, but it didn't say I was a man either."

With a noncommittal hum, the stoic expression keeping his face in a hard mask, he closed the file and cast his gaze back to her. "You're dismissed until further orders."

"Of course," she slightly bows her head respectfully with a small smile. He nods and stalked away to leave her alone to look around the camp in the afternoon light, the nearby soldiers quickly being shouted at by a Sergent for standing around.

She focused on one particular troop climbing on a rope wall in an obstacle course. As she watched, she moved closer to stand nearby with a slight lean to her stance. One recruit caught her eye from the middle like a penguin in the forest.

He's a lot smaller, frailer, than the others, but struggles forward to keep up. His hand reaches slightly too high and his foot slides forward off the rope, sending him back to hang upside-down. The foot that slipped was caught now in a hole to keep him there.

At first, she waits to see what the others would do but is met with scarcely anything other than a couple glances and smirks. She sighs and shakes her head at the blatant ignorance, stepping forward into the course and ignoring the troop Sergent's calls.

He looks up - well, down from his angle - when she stopped in front of him. "Oh... hey." She smiles slightly at him with an air of friendly amusement.

"Want some help?" Her voice remains steady and kind, lacking the usual disdain that usually met his presence.

"I got it..." He stretches upward to strive for a rope and falls back with a frustrated huff. She remains patient as he continues struggling to do it himself, eventually staying upside-down with a frustrated sigh. "Yeah..." He muttered with a nod.

She climbed up beside him and placed her hand on his back to help him up until he can get a hand-hold. Ignoring the other soldiers' stares, she steps back as he works his foot out. "You're going great so far. Try not to reach up so high, might help some."

He glances back and nods at her advice, turning to climb up the ropes with a bit more ease. Her nose subtly twitches and smile grows slightly as he makes it over and to the other side. With a thoughtful hum, she turns away to stand off to the side and watch the training from a better angle.

Her eyes linger on the slight soldier with interest; a fire burns within his eyes that far outshone every other soldier there. A disapproving frown settles on her face at the sheer lack of help from any of the fellow soldiers.

Those men wouldn't survive a second with that attitude on the front lines...

"Nightshade." She looks away as a woman with a British accent steps up alongside her with a clipboard. The English woman is in a neat brown suit with a green undershirt and tie. Sharp features adorn her face and lightly wavy chestnut hair flows to her shoulders; red lipstick accentuated her lips. She holds out her right hand and they shake with an elated smile on the scout's face. "I'm Agent Carter, I supervise all operations of this division."

"Dakota." She introduces herself politely and Carter smiled, turning so the pair look over the recruits. Dakota's hands clasped behind her back. "May I ask what this division is, or is that above my pay grade?" She mused to earn a friendly nod.

"This is Project Rebirth, an attempt to create a new breed of super-soldier. At the end of this week, one of the men will be chosen.

Dakota tsked with a small shake and tilt of her head. "Sad I missed the first few days. No doubt the Colonel gave a rousing speech to boost morale and encourage them about the whole ordeal." Carter laughed while nodded and excused herself to speak with a man a little ways away.

"Thanks."

She turned to her left and is met by the man from earlier standing close with a small smile. He's panting tiredly and she smiled softly, looking down a bit. Their height gap is noticeable, but not gigantic; only a hand keeping her head above his. His hair is cut short and layered on the sides with the bangs combed to the left, messy and slightly out of place. A stubborn and determined fire burns in his eyes.

"No problem," She nods politely, and he shifts his weight a bit. Waiting patiently, her body turns to face him directly and give her full attention. Realizing what he wanted, she held out a hand to introduce herself simply. "Dakota Regen. My friends call me Tundra."

He shook her hand with a slightly shaky grip, but maintains eye contact to stay polite. "Steve Rogers." Her straight stance relaxes slightly as she regards him curiously, but his attention is grabbed by her eyes. More specifically, their color.

They're purple.

A strikingly odd color, filled with mystery and gentle warmth. It reminded him of amethyst gems; polished and cut into beautiful stones...

He shakes himself mentally and forces himself to focus, reminding himself who he was talking to. This wasn't a normal dame Bucky would introduce him too for a double date, this was Nightshade! Practically a legend among the Allied forces, and a feared name among the Axis powers.

So... uh... you're Nightshade?" Steve inquired and she slightly bowed her head for a moment with a smile and quiet laugh.

"I am." She hums and he seemed to brighten.

"I've heard a lot about you from the others. It was a slight shock to find you're a dame." He mused with a glance to the side, his words catching up a moment later as he froze. His eyes widened and he slightly lifted his hands with a stiffer posture. "I don't mean you're incapable, that's- that's not what I meant! I mean- it was surprising, but you can do just as much as they can. I-I'm not implying you can't!" She struggled to keep her face controlled as he stammered and rushed to correct himself. Rather than being annoyed, she found it endearing.

She raised a hand in a polite gesture to pause and Steve closed his mouth, eyes shining with blatant enjoyment and infinite amusement. Now having his attention, she lowered her hand and moved it back behind her.

"It's alright, soldat, I'm not offended." Dakota laughed slightly on the last word, and he looked down with lifted shoulders. "If anything I'm used to it. Being a ghost story has its perks of being extremely entertaining to watch others' reactions." Her voice takes on a lightly teasing quality and he shrinks a bit further despite the small smile once more settling over his features.

The Sergent shouts at them from a little way away and they glance over, Steve looking back at her.

"Well... umm... I'll- I'll see ya around, I guess." He's still a bit embarrassed and she smiles, shoving his shoulder with just enough force to budge him, but not hurt. From the look she received for not treating him like glass, she made the right move.

"I look forward to it." She speaks a bit softer as his group got a bit closer, having no desire to give them ammunition after their earlier stunt. He nodded and hurried off to join them again, her gaze following him for a bit. Without a word, she turned to pick up her pack and stroll around the camp. Meandering between tents and buildings while avoiding the last drilling soldiers and learning where things were.

She paused as when her eyes fell on a familiar man in a soft-looking suit with gray hair and thin glasses talking with the Colonel. He pauses in his conversation to smile and nod politely, earning the same and continuing with Phillips.

Her gaze lifts to the setting sun and she's acutely aware of the tiredness that tried to pull on her mind. She notices a tree with slightly lower branches and climbs into the boughs easily. Hanging her pack on a branch above her, she settles into the crook to lean against the trunk and close her eyes with a small yawn; slipping away into a doze with her arms crossed.

~|===|~

Steve looks up in the pale dawn light to spot a shadow nestled in a tree, his eyes squinting for a moment as he moves closer and quickly widening. That moment is enough for him to recognize Nightsha- no... Dakota's, form. But... why was she sleeping in a tree?

'Should I bother her..? What if she falls? But... if I don't somebody else will and they probably won't worry about being polite...' He made up his mind and called out just loud enough to be heard easily, but not shouting.

"Ma'am?"

Dakota's head jolts up and she slides slightly to the side of the branch, reaching up to grip another and steady herself. She inhales deeply to try and slow her racing heart. "Y-Yes?" Her gaze moves down to see Steve standing near the base of the tree with wide eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't... I mean-" he looks up worriedly as she slides down to land lithely on her toes, relief spreading through his mind at the fact she didn't actually fall- "Sorry..."

She sighs and shakes her head with a small smile, ruffling his hair a bit. "It's perfectly alright." He frowns with mock annoyance as he reaches up to try and fix it, attention lapsing just long enough.

"I guess you could say I feel right into your arms," she muses innocently and he splutters, taken completely off-guard by her comment and his laughter that forces out before he can stop it. It's so sudden, his hand flies up to hold his chest as his head tilts back. His entire body shakes with laughter and she grins with her arms crossed over her chest at getting that reaction.

When he finally starts to stop, he's wheezing slightly and takes deeper breaths to get back to normal. He blinked up in surprise at the sheer amusement and satisfaction in the mischievous grin that had her eyes sparkling. She looked more relaxed than yesterday, jesting freely with the spark of fondness already lighting her gaze. He quite liked the change, to be honest.

"Rogers! Fall in!" The Sergent shouts at them once again and the grin falls to be covered by a cool, but not unkind expression. A mask, he thinks.

"Good luck, Mut." Her accent thickens with the language shift and he puzzles over the word as she turns to walk away, gait smooth and practically soundless as her hands clasped behind her back.

"Rogers! Get your ass over here!" His Sergent shouts again and he sighs, steeling himself and turning to join his unit with a set jaw. The comments come instantly and he clenches his fist to stop himself from starting a fight.

"Well lookie here... Rogers' got hisself a dame. I wonder what it'd take to get her to change her mind and consider someone more capable." Hodge is the first to comment and his teeth clench with a stiff spine.

"She's not mine. And you'd do good to show some respect. She's saved countless lives and been vital on the field in the war." He defends instantly with hard eyes and a conviction in his voice, stomach curling at the blatant lack of care they had for who she was.

"Attention!" His Sergent shouted and he stood up straight with his arms flat against his sides. He pays strict attention to him, but his eyes wander slightly as a shadow moves at the edge of his vision. A small glance and he just barely catches a glimpse of a familiar navy shape disappearing around a corner.

Just as he came back to focus, he had a fake gun in his hand with a helmet that was too big for his head, running through yet another course as his chest squeezed. He fell further back until they reached a wire-crawl. The ground had been watered down into mud that clung to his clothes as he struggled through.

Dakota stepped up alongside Agent Carter to watch, slightly panting after a quick run around the camp. Well... loops that stretched for fifteen miles...

"Agent Carter," she greeted whilst watching the group, her attention being grabbed by the English agent with her next words.

"Please, Peggy." Peggy smiled and Dakota mirrored the expression.

"Tundra." She supplied with a slight wisp of nostalgia to her voice. The relaxed look in her eyes was swept away as her eyes caught on the man crawling in front of Steve under the barbed wire. Her eyes narrowed and he paused and looked back, kicking out with a foot at the wooden post holding the wire up. It falls and the wire instantly blocks Steve's path.

A low, barely audible growl managed to escape as she watched the soldiers all pass him by without a second glance. Again.

She huffed and stalked forward, ignoring the looks she received by the recruits that had already finished and crawling under the wire. The mud didn't faze her at all as she made it to the blockage. Her hand raised to grab the wire itself and lift, barely wincing as the metal caught on clothing and slices her arm and hand.

"Go." She jerks her head back, shifting over so Steve could pass. He hurries, allowing her to drop the wire as soon as possible. As soon as they're out, she stands tall with a lifted chin and narrowed eyes; hand carefully placed where it couldn't be seen.

"Are you alright?" He worries, knowing he'd seen blood. Knowing she'd gotten hurt helping him... again... But she remained controlled and hid it.

"Fine." She smiled for a moment, the expression too stiff to be more than a small reassurance, and turned to the recruits with narrowed eyes as it dropped. Her gaze raked over each one to land on the one who'd knocked out the post. "I bet you had quite the laugh. Did you enjoy yourself?" With the darkening of her eyes, her accent thickened angrily.

"Just havin' a bit of fun, doll." He smirked and her jaw clenched. A low, rumbling growl managed to escape as she bit her cheek and closed her eyes. Her sides visibly shuddered as she inhaled deeply while pinching the bridge of her nose.

_'Just breathe..._

_'In..._

_'Out...'_

She took one last breath and looked up to turn on her heel and walk away. But of course, Hodge had to comment again to the others. Either thinking she was out of earshot or not caring. "Jeez, can't even take a joke?"

Steve watched as she stopped. Her spine stiffened, but she didn't turn around; voice scarily calm and quiet. "Sorry if I don't find your idea of a joke amusing..."

The momentary pause was just enough for him to get a look at her hand, but nothing was there. Only dried blood in thin streaks left on her arm.

His group was dismissed soon after and he paused, standing in the clearing for a moment. With a deep breath, he marches toward the tree line where she'd disappeared looking madder than a drenched cat. He found her alright. She was pacing back and forth, grumbling to herself with a hand fisting at her side and the other rubbing over her eyes. From the angle he was at, he only saw her look up and glare at a nearby trunk. Jaw clenched, she pulled her fist back and it flew toward the wood to impact with a crack. Steve flinched slightly at the sound, but she sighed and closed her eyes with a bowed head. Unmoving except for deep, calming breaths. He turned away, feeling like she wanted to be alone, and retreated back to camp.

What he hadn't seen, however, was that her fist had gone halfway through the trunk with legitimate shards of wood embedded in her hand.

Dakota sighed and began to pull them out with winces as they sting. One by one, piece by piece. A slight amount of blood remains from both the splinters and the wire earlier. She grabbed a piece of her left sleeve and licked the fabric to rub over her hand and clean it. Moving a couple steps away, she sits at the base of a tree to close her eyes and tilt her head back against the bark. Not a sound disturbs her as she sits in isolation for a little while. Her thoughts wander a bit now, head clearer as she ponders why she'd gotten riled up so easily over such a... minor... occurrence.

She opened her eyes to stare up through the trees at the sky where the moon gazed back down softly. Dark clouds moved slowly across the sky as she noted the moon phase.

Great... Just great...


	2. A Budding Friendship

Dakota sighed happily as she looked out into the rain from where she stood under an overhang. The gentle hiss calmed her soul, a blanket forming in her mind; dampening her thoughts until all she felt and heard was peace and the gentle pattering. She stood there, simply watching the endless drops, slowly becoming heavier as the hour progressed. Training would be difficult in this weather, but knowing the army they would go on anyways.

"Line up!" The Sergeant shouts as the recruits fall into position. Puddles splashed under feet as mud began to cake their boots. The rain hit against helmets as they began to do drills. Even from her distance, she could hear soft wheezing. She recognized it as Steve's breaths and instantly came out from her shelter to follow the troop around camp. Her clothing was getting wet, but she didn't care too much. Steve was where her focus was. His slight stature worried her, and being cold and wet for a lengthened amount of time might cause a bout of pneumonia.

So - of course - she worried about his health...

By the middle of the day, the rain had only gotten heavier until the edge of the camp was no longer visible. Puddles cover the ground, rivers flowing from footprints to others downhill as mud cakes boots and pants with every step. "And..! Halt!" The Sergent shouted over the hissing rain, thunder booming. "Until conditions improve, seek shelter. Dismissed!" The group quickly rushes to the bunkhouse for shelter from the rain as a flash of lightning lights up the sky. Dakota looks up and begins to count:

One Mississippi...

Two... Three... Four... Five...

Six... Seven... Eight... Nin-

Her count is interrupted by the crack of thunder and she quickly grabs her bag out of the tree. She moves to stand under an overhang, looking out as the smell of rain flooded her senses, the water washing away any other scents of soldiers. Her mind began to wander as she watches the sheets of rainfall splashing against the ground in large puddles.

Squelching footsteps break the silence and she looks around. _'Who in their right mind would be walking around in this weather?'_ Her eyes sweep over the camp, falling on a shivering Steve as he shelters in the side of the building. Each breath he takes is slightly shallow and shuddering as he looks over the camp.

"Want to come over?"

Steve looks up to see Dakota standing under an overhang, eyes shining with worry. He realizes she asked him something and shook his head as he walked over to hear better. "Could you repeat that, please?"

She smiles, speaking a bit clearer and louder this time. "Come on over, it's sheltered here. Well, as sheltered as outside in a rainstorm can get."

He hesitates for a moment, his mind being made for him as a shiver runs through his body again and he sighs, rubbing his arms for warmth. He quickly walks over and huddles against the wall, rubbing his arms for warmth. "Jesus, what're you doing out here? You'll catch your death." Dakota moves to grab her bag, pulling out a blanket and wrapping it around him. It wasn't that big, but his small size meant he was completely covered. An arm suddenly wrapped around him as he was gently pulled into Dakota's side. She began to rub his sides in an attempt to dry him off and warm him through the blanket, a familiar look in her eye. Exasperated and fearful, but with the same warmth of a friend.

It wasn't _too_ odd for him considering Bucky used to help him stay warm in winter when it got cold, but... Dakota was a woman... no dame had ever really cared before... Well, besides his ma.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by her saying something softly. He looks over with a confused expression. "What?"

"What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in the bunkhouse?" She continues to rub his sides, trying to warm him up as he smirks.

"I could ask you the same question." She pauses to give him a look. As if to say 'don't dodge the question'. He sighs and curls in on himself. "Didn't feel like being stuck in a room with the others for an undetermined amount of time. I also didn't see you go to a building, so..." He shrugs, receiving a warm smile.

"That was thoughtful..." She murmured and he looks down as she continues to try and warm him up. She sort of reminded him of his ma; stubborn with a heart of gold trying to take care of him after only meeting him a few days ago.

"So..." she continues looking out at the rain. "Got a girl back home?"

Steve looked at her in surprise. Firstly, she had assumed that women talked to him on their own. Which was monumentally false. Secondly, women didn't usually ask. Men normally did. But then again, she was a soldier; she probably knew how comforting it was to know someone was waiting for them at home. He shook his head, realizing she didn't see it. "No."

"You're pulling my leg? Really?" Dakota turns to look at him, shocked. He was such a nice and polite guy... why wouldn't a woman be interested?

He shrugged helplessly, fiddling with the edge of the blanket. "I'm not exactly the model of what women want in a partner." He looks up at her. "What about you? Beautiful dame..." He stopped himself, realizing how his wording sounded and rushing to correct it. "Soldier, sorry!"

"It's alright." She laughed for a moment and pulled her hands away to fiddle with them. "Nah. I'm the only one of my generation that hasn't found someone."

"I find it a bit hard to believe no sane man hasn't tried."

She shakes her head with a scoff-like laugh. But it contained no humor, mostly self-loathing and annoyance. "They have... but I'm not the type of dame men are looking for."

"You're attractive, strong, caring..." He trails off, puzzled. Who in their right mind wouldn't like her?

She smiles. It's small, but genuine. "You're too kind, but not really. In my experience, men want a quiet, doting, obedient dame they can show off proudly and have a family with. One who will stay at home. Cook dinner, take care of the kids while the husband's at work." She looks off into the rain with a shrug, a forlorn expressing falling over her face. "They see me: a stubborn, sarcastic soldier who won't take no for an answer and practically run with their tail between their legs." She hesitated for a moment. "Yes, men like Hodge would flirt, but if they ever looked past my appearance they would either stop trying or try too hard to change who I was. That's another reason why the gender on my file was left blank: if it said I was a woman all the men would be trying to get me to stay home and get off the battlefield." She sighs. "I could never be happily tied down, pushed back from my freedom. I fought for a long time to get here to fight so my family wouldn't be in danger... against all odds." She looks back at Steve, a very familiar stubborn fire in her eyes. "I'm not going to let anybody or anything tell me I can't."

He can't help but smile. Now he knew what Bucky and his ma saw when he would get into fights with random people. It was a bit odd seeing it on a woman, but Agent Carter was the same way.

They sat there for a while longer, watching the rain in silence as the thunder continued to rumble intermittently. Dakota listens intently to his breathing, still a bit anxious about him getting sick, but it's clear, each breath long and steady. She turns her attention to the camp. It's practically deserted, not a soul in sight. It looks like a ghost town, the only sign that anybody was there were the footprints filled with water and lights in the windows. The storm has calmed a bit. It's still raining heavily, but the thunder and lightning have long-since stopped.

Her gaze turns back to Steve and Dakota couldn't help but feel proud of him. The smallest guy in camp with the biggest spirit and strongest heart. She notices that his face is barely visible and registers the passage of time. It's late afternoon, despite the clouds blanketing everything in shadow.

As though thinking the same thing, Steve unwraps himself from the blanket and hands it to Dakota. He's noticeably more relaxed around her and even gives a friendly smile. "G'night, ma'am. Thanks for letting me use your blanket."

"It's no problem. And please, Dakota. Ma'am is too impersonal." She shakes her head and slightly waves her hand as he smiles slightly. Returning the expression, he walks out into the rain to head for the bunkhouse. "Stevan?" He turns around to look at her, especially invested at her use of his given name. He didn't remember telling it to her, but she must've found out from somebody else. A soft smile adorned her face as her eyes seemed to glow, the amethyst contrasting with the dark, wet surroundings. "No matter what anyone says, you're a strong, good man. Never let anybody tell you any different."

He smiles and nods. "And you're full of surprises." He gives a small salute while turning to quickly head for the bunkhouse, ducking his head under the rain.

Dakota's expression falters as she sighs, murmuring softly. "You've got no idea..." She looks around and picks up her bag, looking for a dry tree. She finds one and climbs up into the boughs, hanging her pack on a higher branch and settling. She crosses her arms, looking up at the thick layering of pine needles that stop the rain from hitting her except for a couple of sparse drops every once in a while.

She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the rain as it lulled her to sleep.  
  
  


~|===|~

Loud shouting attracts Dakota's attention from her place leaning against a building watching Dr. Erskine talk with Peggy and Colonel Phillips. She looks over to see the soldiers all in a circle as they cheer on for something. Her feet move on their own as she quickly makes her way over to see what's going on. Two men were having a fistfight, one being very familiar. Colonel Phillips walked over with Peggy and Abraham in tow. Dakota was about to take a step forward but Phillips stopped her. At her confused look, he simply looked at the fight and nodded. "Let it go. Let's see how it plays out."

Dakota watched as Steve and the other man, looked to be Hodge, duked it out. Punches were thrown, most if not all landing on Steve as his punches were either blocked or dodged. One particularly hard blow sent him reeling to the ground. He groaned and began to stand up, all parties involved unaware of Dakota's rising protective instinct. He pulled himself to his feet, raising his fists as his lip bled slightly. A fire blazed in his eyes as he panted, refusing to stop.

"Come on, just stay down." Hodge taunted as he threw another punch, almost immediately bowling the smaller man over as he began to wheeze slightly for breath.

Steve took a deep breath and stood as tall as he could, keeping his fists up. "I can do this all day."

Peggy looked over at Dakota to see her glaring daggers at Hodge, fists clenched by her sides. It was clear that if the fight didn't stop, she would give him a taste of his own medicine. Another punch and Steve was sent back down to the still sodden earth, coughing a single time as he struggled to his feet. He fell once and Dakota finally had enough, forcing her way through the soldiers to Steve.

Steve looked up as a gentle hand rested on his back, meeting two enraged eyes. But the anger wasn't aimed at him. She looked up and helped him to his feet, ignoring the groans and comments from the soldiers as she 'spoiled the fun'. A dangerous glint appeared in her eyes and she seemed to calm instantly, a faux smile on her face.

"Stevan?" He hummed, warily looking over her calm demeanor. "Can you wait by Peggy please?" He opened his mouth to object, but was silenced by the murderous look that appeared in her eyes as she looked at Hodge. Moved away slowly, he turned back to watch as the circle reformed around the two.

"Come on, Doll, just having a bit of fun," Hodge smirked as her fists clenched, the calm expression never fading.

"You're pretty good in an unfair fight..." She praised him as her mouth set into a firm line. "How are you when they come a little more experienced?"

"I don't want to hit a dame." He smiled with mock respect as she sneered back.

"I've seen thousands of you before. Too afraid to fight when you have no chance." She narrowed her eyes and began to slowly move to the side, initiating a circle. "Or are you afraid that you'll be beaten by a woman?"

Peggy and Steve looked at each other for a moment as Hodge completely underestimated her. "Alright, I'll humor you. Maybe you'd like a date after I win."

She smirked again, hands not moving as his fists raised slightly. "I'd be glad to on that occasion." She slowly closed the circle, eyes watchful. Her stance was balanced as she stood on her toes, light-footed as she moved without a sound. Her movements carried a fluidity that only came from years of practice, a stark contrast to Hodge's stiff stance. A soft growl, inaudible to even her opponent, slips out as she falls into a familiar rhythm.

Hodge makes the first move with a slow and weak punch in her direction. She easily moves out of the way, delivering a blow to his abdomen that forces him backward. He seems stunned at her hit. "You're a tough one."

"You've got no idea." She moves quickly and begins to go on the offense, Hodge trying to block one blow while she hits with her other hand. She aims for his left, quickly punching on his right. He swings out with his right hand and she grabs his fist. Using his immobility, she kicked out with her leg to sweep his feet from under him. He fell to the dirt with a grunt as the air was hit out of his lungs. She leans forward to place her foot on his chest, holding him down effortlessly as she looked around the ring of shocked soldiers. "Anybody else?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as her eyes glinted with a warning.

A chorus of murmurs and 'no's answered her as she glared down at Hodge, letting him up without another word. She walks over to Steve and Peggy, and very gently nudges Steve in the direction of the medical section in the main building. He follows her, uneasy. She was naturally quiet, but this was a different type. When a nurse came over Dakota glared at her, quickly sending the confused woman on her way.

Dakota opened a medical kit as Steve sat down on the table. "Do you always pick fights with people twice your size, or am I unlucky enough to see it my third day in camp?" She took a cotton ball as he laughed and put a small bit of alcohol on it to very gently dab on his split lip. He winced and she murmured an apology. "Can I ask what the fight was about, at least?" Her eyes were dull, unreadable along with her expression.

"They were saying that you didn't belong in the army. I defended you and things escalated from there." He shrugged like him getting beat up wasn't a big deal. "I'm okay though." He tried to reassure her as she simply began to check him for other injuries. Gently grabbing her hands to stop her movements, he reassured her. "Really, I'm okay." He smiles and tries to lift her spirits. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

She smiled for the barest of moments. "My father taught me, and I picked up a few things myself." She huffed out a laugh as she shook her head. "The ole Irish man decided his headstrong daughter needed to know how to defend herself, and my younger brother and sister got picked on a lot. I'll be damned if I'm going to let them deal with it alone."

Steve looked up with a smile and the fondness in her distant gaze. It wasn't common for a dame to know how to fight, but she was proving to be full of surprises.

"Got any siblings yourself?" She spoke up again while carefully looking for other injuries and he shook his head, amused at her motherly treatment of him.

"Nah. I'm an only child. Just me and ma growing up. She passed when I was eighteen."

Dakota stopped to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry... any friends?" She quickly changed the subject, able to sense Steve's sadness and wanting to cheer him up.

It seemed to work as he breathily laughed. "Yeah, jerk named Bucky." His voice is warm despite the less-than-friendly term. "Been there since we were kids. I was still getting my ass handed to me, even back then." He looked up and winced. "Sorry..."

Dakota smiled, amusement twinkling in her eyes as she put away the medical supplies neatly. "My father is a pure-blooded Irishman. He practically invented cursing in our family." She shrugged. "That and teaching all of us fast dances."

"You dance?" He looked up at her and she smiled.

"My father taught us the fast dances as they came, my mama taught us the proper ones." She smiled warmly, eyes going distant with the glint of recollection.

Steve stood up, bruised but otherwise okay as he regarded her curiously. "Remember somethin'?"

Dakota nodded as she left the room. "My younger brother has a family of his own now."

"What's his name?" Steve looked interested and she gained a fondness to her eye.

"Gunner. He's in the military at the moment. Somewhere in the US as of now. Who knows, maybe you'll run into him?" She cracked her neck as they exited the building, the soldiers looking at Dakota with a more respectful eye after her quick defeat of Hodge.

She saluted Steve and stalked away, needing to go for a walk through the trees to think.  
  
  


~|===|~

Dakota walked up to stand by Peggy as she climbs into a car, watching as the recruits all got into formation. She gives an encouraging smile to Steve, who's standing in the back with just as much a sense of belonging as all the other men.

"Would you like to ride along?" Peggy inquired and she shook her head politely.

"No thank you. I think I'll go along with the troop." She smiles and earns an understanding nod from Peggy.

"They're going for a run to the flagpole." She informs helpfully and Dakota nods, dipping her head in a small farewell and heads over to the Sergeant in front of the group.

"Miss Regen, how nice of you to join us." He greeted her as she approached and she simply smiled and faced the group. Her expression hardens almost immediately.

"Recruits." She easily took their attention with a sharp word and all the authority of a high ranking officer. "I'll be joining you today." A soft murmur met her words, but no objections. Even from Hodge. Her performance yesterday must have shaken them to respect her, especially with how fast the fight was.

She spotted Steve's glance around the group and satisfied smile at their silence. Her expression morphed into a small smile for a split second as he looked back, schooling it into a serious one the next. She stepped forward to stand to the right side of the group, heels lifting slightly off the ground.

"Squad..!" The Sergeant shouted out as everyone's stance shifted slightly. "Start!" Everyone set off down the trail out of camp in a jog, many of the men stealing glances at Dakota. Mostly in surprise, though they shouldn't have been. She ran on the inside between the Sergeant and the lineup, very easily keeping up and fighting to not run ahead as he shouted at the group.

Her gaze couldn't help but cast backward occasionally, seeing Steve stumbling every once in a while and slowed down to run next to him. He panted heavily as he looked up at her, secretly grateful for her coming back. "I'm good..." He panted and nodded, keeping his gaze fixed on the group. "I'm alright..."

A small smirk spread over her face, a friendly look sparkling in her eyes. "Well, if that's true, come on then, Rogers. I know you can go a bit faster than that, can't 'cha?"

He looked up and couldn't help the breathy laugh that escaped him at her encouragement. Her words had a harsh lining of a military officer, but her expression told the real story. A knowing look mixed with friendly teasing at his stubbornness. Not an ounce of malice or the demeaning tone that usually would have accompanied those words. "Yes, ma'am." He replied right back and she grinned for a moment, speeding up a bit to run ahead of everyone by a few paces.

"Pick up the pace ladies! Let's go, let's go! Double time!" Dakota couldn't help the small smile on her face at the phrase, while she was running ahead of everyone else. "Come on! Faster, faster! Move, move!" The group ran toward a flagpole and he finally shouted the order to halt. She slowed down and stood by the car where Peggy was sat with a clipboard on the passenger side. She was slightly panting herself after the run and smiled at the agent.

"How was the run?" Peggy smiled and Dakota looked back at the squad, eyes falling on Steve where he was starting to wheeze for breath at the back. A small frown formed on her face at his state, each wheeze easily reaching her ears.

"Uneventful."

Peggy noted her worried look and her smile softened at her obvious worry for Steve. "He'll be alright."

"I know, my little brother's the same way." Her eyes glazed over as she stared off into space, memories swimming in her eyes. "He's not as small, but just as stubborn."

Shouting snapped her out of her head as she watched the group all run for the flagpole and start jumping at it to try and climb up. The Sergeant continued shouting at them with all their efforts to climb up. "Come on, get up there! If that's all you've got, this Army's in trouble." She snorted quietly as they all struggled, figuring this was a specialized test, and her gaze wandered over to Steve. He hadn't moved, watching everything happen a few paces away from a different perspective. "Get up there Hodge! Come on, get up there!" After a moment she looked at the Sergeant, seeing him with his arms crossed as he stood off to the side. "Nobody's got that flag in seventeen years! Now, fall back into line! Come on, let's go! Get back into formation!"

Dakota walked over to stand by the Sergeant again, watching Steve as he approached the pole and looked up at the top to the flag. His brow furrowed slightly in thought as she smiled softly. _'Come on, Steve, you can figure it out...'_

The Sergeant noticed him lagging and took a breath to order him back in line. Dakota raised her hand. He instantly fell silent, regarding her with confused and mostly narrowed eyes. She glanced beside her for a moment to meet his eyes and murmured just loud enough for him to hear. "Give him a second..."

Steve leaned down to pull out the pin and the bar, watching the pole fall down to the ground. Everyone in his troop looks on in shock - though Dakota had a proud smile on her face. He drops both pieces of metal on the ground and strides to the top of the flagpole. Bending down to take the flag off and roll it up in his hands, he turns around to give it to his Sergeant. 

"Thank you, sir." He addresses him politely and meets Dakota's look with a satisfied smile of his own. Climbing in the back of the jeep, he ignores the looks from the rest of the group as she crossed her arms victoriously.

The jeep drives away and Dakota turns to the Sergeant. "I'm going to head back on my own." He nods and she begins to jog down the track, speeding up once out of sight until she was flying over the ground.

Her hair blew back behind her as she ran, going off the path for a shortcut and to feel unpacked dirt under her feet. She reached camp again in half the time of the run and slowed near the entrance to a normal pace. Panting a bit upon reaching camp, she paused by a building to look around. Steve was standing by the jeep talking to Peggy. He paused, looking around as though feeling her eyes on him, and smiling upon spotting her. She jogs over and smiles warmly.

"Hey." He greeted her and she nodded once.

"Nice job." She nudged his shoulder with a small grin as he looked down slightly, hands shoved into his pockets as he shrugged. "I'm not kidding, you did well."

He smiled a bit as the rest of the recruits ran into camp, looking up at them as Peggy called them into formation in three rows, four in each. Dakota gently hit his shoulder in a friendly gesture and nodded at him. "Good luck." She spotted Dr. Erskine and perked up at the chance to formally meet him. Jogging over she met him with a smile. "Hi. Dakota Regen, nice to finally make your acquaintance." 

"Dr. Abraham Erskine." He smiled as she reached out to shake his hand, letting go as they looked at the group for a moment.

"Any clear choices yet?" She asked, glancing over to meet his amused gaze.

"You already know the answer to that, Miss Regen." He replied as Colonel Phillips walked over to him. "Excuse me for a moment." Dakota politely tuned their conversation out to focus on the group as Peggy berated them.

"Faster, ladies! Come on! My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul." Dakota smiled at her sass, stiffening as annoyed and frustrated emotions begin to fill the air nearby. "Move it!"

"I wasn't just thinking about it, he is the clear choice." Erskine's voice carried over as the two men came closer to the group and, consequently, Dakota.

"When you brought a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him." Colonel Phillips walked over and nodded curtly at her and turning back to Erskine. The recruits switched to doing jumping jacks, Steve struggling along to follow. "You stick a needle in that kid's arm and it's gonna go right through him."

"There is so much more to a person than what's on the surface." Dakota pitches into the conversation, catching on quickly and defending Steve.

"What? A big heart isn't going to win the war." Phillips quickly retorted, remembering that he technically didn't have any authority over her and responding curtly. "Look at that. He's making me cry." He turns to Erskine, who has moved to stand by Dakota.

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical." Abraham points out, knowing that Dakota supported his decision completely.

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project?" He fixed the pair with a hard look as Erskine sighed and nodded, mumbling a 'Yeah, I know.' as he continued. "All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees?"

"Brandt?" Dakota asked bitterly and he nodded, causing her to roll her eyes with an ill-tempered expression and crossed arms.

"Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts." Erskine sighed and nodded, reluctantly agreeing with Phillips' point only to be interrupted again.

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him." He nodded at the soldier in question, making Dakota narrow her eyes, annoyed and frustrated, "He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's a soldier."

"There is more to being a soldier than following orders. None of them show an ounce of loyalty when their own group members are in need. That kind of thinking leads to death on the battlefield, Phillips. For them and quite possibly others." She bit back, the slightest growl in her voice as she instantly shut down his train of thought. Erskine nodded his agreement as Phillips scoffed out a laugh.

"You don't win wars with niceness," he looked past them into the truck and moved around to take something out of a box, "you win wars with guts." Dakota realizes what it is only after he pulls out the pin and lets go of the lever, the metal flying down to the earth. He throws it into the middle of the group as she watches with wide eyes. "Grenade!" He shouts as the group and any nearby soldiers instantly begin to duck for cover.

Surrounding soldiers began to shout at everyone to get out of the way as Dakota's attention snaps to Steve. He instantly runs for the grenade and jumps on top of it, curling up around the small explosive to stop the shrapnel from hitting anybody else. "Get away!" He jerks out to wave frantically with his hand, tightly curling again. "Get back!" Steve braces for the explosion...

But nothing happens.

He slowly looks up and uncurls so he's sitting on the ground with his hands braced behind him, one leg bent at the knee. He pants while looking at Phillips and Erskine, purposefully avoiding Dakota's gaze. "It was a dummy grenade. All clear. Back in formation." An officer calls out as the surrounding soldiers begin to fall back in, the recruits too stunned to do anything. Abraham smiles happily while Phillips just watches the outcome silently, Peggy staring at Steve with a puzzled expression.

"Is this a test?" Steve looks directly at Erskine, earning a small laugh from the doctor. Erskine turned to look at Phillips and shrugged innocently at his unamused look, as though he _truly_ didn't want that outcome.

"He's still skinny." Phillips walks off, pausing to look at Dakota - who has started to shake a bit as she stares at Steve - and leaving completely.

Steve stands up and is instantly being brushed off by Dakota, her hands shaking violently all throughout the simple action as dust falls back down to earth. At first, he thinks it's because she was worried, but now he realizes the real reason; she's angry. The sort of anger where she would be proud of him, but right now was angry that he tried it in the first place. He was convinced he could hear a low growl from somewhere, but couldn't be sure.

"You're an idiot, Mut," She spoke clearly, accent thickening with the other word as she stood up straight to look him in the eyes, lifting her hand when he opened his mouth to signal she wasn't done. "But... that was brave... nice job..." He smiled widely and she narrowed her eyes. "Do something stupid like that again and I'll personally make sure it doesn't happen again."

Steve studied her expression carefully. It was serious, deathly serious, but he could tell it was the kind of threat that was given by a parent out of fear when their child does something dangerous. Sure enough, there was an underlying layer of terror under the harsh glint in her eyes. "I can't promise that." He smiles cheekily and watches her eyes narrow further. A slow smile softens her features. She pushes his shoulder companionly and glares at Hodge, who is still hiding behind a car.

"Feigling." With a thicker accent and without another word, she walks off with her head in her hand as she takes deep breaths to calm herself down.  
  
  


~|===|~

_"Help!"_

A howl took Dakota's attention and she instantly looked up, stiffening. She stood up and slid out of the tree, instantly jogging into the woods as her wolfish features emerged. Her ears swiveled as her nose quivered, focusing on any scents that were out of place. Vaguely registering light footsteps behind her, she instantly focused on a pained yelp through the trees. Quiet. Repressed.

She growled lowly and began to run for the werewolf, able to hear the tone in the pained sounds. The full moon shone down, casting long shadows over the ground as she flitted between them.

Steve had been looking around for Dakota when he heard the howl. It wasn't close enough to be near the camp, but still sounded desperate. A rustle took his attention and he looked up to see Dakota sliding out of a tree, alertly looking into the forest as she jogged out of sight. He quickly followed, curious despite himself, and saw something on top of her head as she looks around. They move slightly, too dark for him to tell what they are. Her head snaps forwards, a little to the right. She takes off in a sprint into the shadows. He doesn't hear anything and quickly goes to follow, worried and immensely confused.

Dakota heard the sounds of quiet whimpers and slashing of weapons as she got closer within a minute. She hid behind a tree and looked around the trunk to see a dark gray and white wolf, not even at the hunters' height with plush fur around their face and slightly clumsy movements. By scent, a boy. Four hunters brandished silver weapons, slashing at the young werewolf as he tries to escape only to be cut off by one of the group as they laugh cruelly. An odd scent, very faint, wafts through the trees and she shakes her head to avoid focusing on it. She quickly moves to another tree, one that's a bit further away and growls lowly, attracting the werewolf's attention for a bare moment.

_"Hold on..."_

Releasing her hold, she fully shifts, smooth and painless after the years. She prowls out from behind the tree, ears flattened back as her eyes narrow, fur slightly lifting as the growl rises up to a loud rumble filled with warning and anger.

Steve runs as fast as he can through the trees after her, terrified, as faint sounds of laughter and slashing reaches his ears. His lungs heave for breath and he looks up only to freeze at the sight of a gigantic wolf growling at a group of four. He spots a much smaller wolf in the middle, blood dripping onto the ground as it watches the bigger one with hope-filled green eyes. The larger wolf growls dangerously and he watches as the group of four all raise up their weapons, swords and knives. There _are_ guns on their waists, but they haven't been touched. The large wolf begins to slowly circle, ears flattened back against their head as their eyes glint dangerously.

Dakota lifts her lips in a snarl, baring her fangs and snapping them together. The gray wolf begins to inch towards her, his eyes locking with hers. _"Come here."_ She growled softly and he quickly limped over to her for safety. Her attention turned back to the hunters and she began snarling again, giving only a second warning and leaping forwards; jaws snapping and slashing at their armor.

She focused on one at a time, deflecting slashes of silver weaponry with her teeth and lunging to snap for their throats and slash at their bodies. A knife is embedded into her shoulder and she snarls, whipping around to grab the owner's torso and biting down as the armor breaks and her teeth sink into his flesh. Blood spurts from the wounds and he cries out in pain as she thrashes her head back and forth viciously. A final jerk throws him into the female hunter who was much too close for comfort.

She felt the burn of a silver blade slice down her side and growled in pain. Red filled her vision as a roar tore from her throat. Turning around, she jumped onto him and scraped her teeth over his helmet. A harsh screech ringing out and piercing her ears. Her teeth catch, getting a good grip. With a rip to the side, she tears the head from his body, tossing it to the side with a flick of her head. Her tongue flicks out between her fangs, coated and dripping with a mixture of blood and saliva.

Eyes burn into the last hunter's with a wild glaze over the dark purple and she begins to slowly prowl forwards. He quickly retreated, unsheathing his dagger as she pauses. Without any warning, her paws dig into the soil and she lunges at him with snapping jaws and a snarl. He throws the knife, embedding it in her shoulder while trying to move out of the way, but his leg is grabbed and pulled back. The breath is knocked out of his lungs with the impact against the ground as giant fangs move to sink into the back of his neck, a forepaw pinning his torso to the ground. He continued to struggle as canines slip between the vertebrae as her head snaps back and to the side slightly; a loud crack spits the air.

Dakota swipes her tongue around her jaws, cleaning most of the blood from her fur as she calms down greatly. She turns and slowly moves over to the young werewolf, gently sniffing over his wounds.

_"Thank you..."_ He whined and blinked his eyes tiredly.

Steve watched as the larger wolf went over to the gray one and began to nuzzle their head, nudging their muzzle in a comforting gesture.

He backs up and a small twig snaps under his foot, causing the wolves' heads to snap up and look at him. The growl from the female instantly dies as he turns to run, knowing in the back of his mind he couldn't outrun _that_.

Dakota looks up to see a stunned Steve, his eyes wide as he slowly backs away. He turns around and begins to run. She winces slightly and turns to the gray wolf. _"Can you get home without any trouble?"_

_"I can. Thank you."_ He nods and struggles to his feet.

_"Get home before dawn, and some bandages on those as fast as you can."_ She turns, wincing as the movement makes the knives in her shoulder and side sting. Her paws move quickly as she trots through the trees, easily catching up to Steve as he pants heavily. Making sure to stay hidden, she follows him and ensures he makes it back safely. She quickly jumps up to her tree to grab her pack, running back to the cover of darkness. She settles on the ground and pulls out the knives, licking the wounds to keep them clean until dawn.

When the sky lightened, it saw her tending to her wounds and lying motionless. Car engines started up and she winced while trying to stand, picking up her pack and sniffing the air. The odd scent was gone, only a barely detectable trace of it lingering on the ground where Steve had been. Was it Steve's..?

She began to limp toward the road for New York, gritting her teeth against the pain and beginning to run after the departing cars.


	3. Serums and Shows

Steve sat in the car with Peggy, looking out the window at the familiar streets of Brooklyn. He could almost feel the absence of a certain dame when they left for the procedure, and now it weighed on him even more. As his nerves got stronger, so did his worry for where Dakota was. He always could see her around camp, and, oddly enough, anywhere his troop was training. _'Did she follow me around all this time and I never noticed?'_ He frowned slightly, shaking his head and turning his attention back to the buildings outside the window. The streets, alleys, and buildings now registered in his mind as he began recognizing places.

"I know this neighborhood." He leans forward and points as the car moves. "I got beat up in that alley." He sits back a little and pulls his hand back in. "And that parking lot..." He looks down slightly, knowing all the times he's been in fights is a stupid number. It's not like he can just ignore someone being an asshole, it's not the way he is. "And behind that diner."

"Did you have something against running away?" Peggy inquires curiously as she looks toward the front in her seat by the other window. He took up so little space in the car.

A shrug and he shakes his head, looking up in her general direction. He _didn't_ have a problem, he _does_ have a problem... "You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back." He glances out the window absentmindedly, looking down again. "Can't say no forever, right?"

Peggy nods a little with a slightly bitter smile. "I know a little of what that's like," she pauses to glance over and Steve looks at her, giving his full attention. "To have every door shut in your face."

Steve looks down again for a moment, commenting without thinking. "I guess I just don't why you'd wanna join the army if you're a beautiful dame." He glances at the window as his brain catches up with his mouth... again. He hurriedly corrects himself, knowing how that might sound. "Or a beautiful..." His hand comes up as he looks over at her hurriedly. "A woman." Peggy looks over and tries to suppress a smile, failing to hide her amused expression at his fumbling. "An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but..."

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?" She watches with a small smile as he gives up trying to correct himself.

He takes in a breath and scoffs lightly at his own fumbling. "I think this is the second-longest conversation I've had with one." He smiles and looks to the front of the car. "The longest being with Tundra." He pauses and quickly corrects himself. "Dakota." He looks down and presses his lips together slightly as he studies his hands. "Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on..."

"You must have danced?" She asks in a much softer voice, looking over again with a small frown.

"Well, asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying. And the past few years just didn't seem to matter that much." He shrugged one shoulder and looks out the front of the car. "Figured I'd wait."

"For what?" She asks curiously, watching as he nods to himself slightly.

"The right partner." He looks out the window and thinks he sees a familiar figure walking along the road. Peggy smiles to herself and looks forward as the car slowly parks in front of an antique shop. Steve gets out first and she follows after, turning to the shop.

"This way." Steve turns around with his hat in his hands and looks up at the shop.

"What're we doing here?" He follows her in while putting on his hat.

"Follow me." She opens the door as a bell chimes, walking past old furniture and dim lights as he follows while glancing around curiously. The door shuts as an older woman steps out from the back. She's in a soft pink coat over a lavender, floral-patterned blouse and a skirt.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" She asks with a friendly smile as Peggy returns it.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella." The woman walks to the counter and Peggy heads for the back. Just as they're out of sight the front bell chimes and she pauses to look back, listening closely.

"Wonderful weather this morning isn't it?" The same comment, but a different, slightly German-accented voice answers. One that Steve perks up at in its familiarity.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella." The bookshelves swing open in front of them and Steve smiles as Dakota comes around the corner.

"Dakota." He nods a greeting as she smiles.

"Sorry I'm late, had something I needed to look into." She blinks apologetically and he nods. "I'm glad I made it before the procedure, wouldn't want to miss your big moment."

"I'm glad you made it too." Steve quietly comments and Peggy smirks as she leads them into the back past military police officers in a short hall. A double door opens and the small group steps through into a large circular room. They look down over the railing to see countless scientists in lab coats milling around, dials and equipment covering the walls and in a ring nearer the center. A pod-like object rests in the very center of the room. All chatter stops as they look up at Steve. He looks around nervously, glancing up at the two women. Dakota pats his shoulder reassuringly as Peggy leads them down the staircase to the right, a quiet murmur sets up again as the scientists resume work.

Erskine smiles as he moves to meet them. "Good morning." He reaches forward to shake Steve's hand and a reporter takes a photo, the flash illuminating the pair for a moment. The Doctor turns to them with an annoyed expression. "Please, not now." Steve looks at the pod and takes a deep breath, slightly staring as his hand twitches marginally. "Are you ready?" He nods slightly. "Good. Take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat." Erskine gestures with his hand as Steve reaches up to take off his hat first.

Dakota rolls her shoulder stiffly as she glances up at the booth. Senator Brandt and Colonel Phillips are speaking with a few other people around them. Her eyes narrow slightly as she looks at Brandt, tearing her gaze away and back down to Steve. He's walking to the pod nervously and she notices his bangs are slightly laying over his face. She smiles and steps around to stand in front of him. Her hand lifts to brush the hair to the side neatly and he turns slightly pink at the action.

"There, much better. Now you look presentable." She teases lightly and he relaxes a bit, a knowing look in his eyes as she smiles and steps away. She hesitates, turning fully to glance back. Her sides expand as she takes a deep breath, slowly and gently hugging him. "It'll be alright."

Steve's stunned at her action, eyes darting over her shoulder at a smiling Peggy and Erskine, but reciprocates the gesture. He can tell she's both trying to reassure him, and herself just as much. As she pulls away, he notices her shoulder isn't moving as much as her left, and she's moving slightly stiffly. He's been injured enough that he knows the signs, but these are a bit more severe. Despite her hiding it really well.

He climbs onto the pod and lays down, shifting to try and get comfortable. Erskine walks up and looks down at him. "Comfortable?"

He sighs and smiles. "It's a little big. You save me any of that schnapps?"

"Not as much as I should have. Sorry." An apologetic smile. "Next time." He turns away and calls out as Steve looks over confusedly. "Mr. Stark, how are your levels?"

"Levels at one-hundred percent."

"Good." He replies and Stark walks over, Steve looking up as he recognizes the inventor.

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready." He pauses and continues a bit quieter to himself as he looks away. "As we'll ever be."

Erskine turns to Peggy and Dakota and gestures upward. "Agent Carter? Miss Regen? Don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry." Peggy nods and gestures herself while walking away, looking back to meet Steve's eyes and ascend the staircase.

Dakota doesn't move from her spot and watches Carter head for the booth. She looks down at the floor, her feet refusing to budge and do the sensible thing and get out of the way. "Miss Regen?" Erskine interrupts her thoughts as she looks up at him, tilting her head slightly.

"Würden Sie gerne hierbleiben?" He switches to German and she smiles at the offer, secretly relieved that he was giving her the option.

"Ja bitte. Dankeschön." She smiles thankfully and steps off to lean against the wall to the side, shifting to get comfortable. She catches Steve's confused look and simply waves slightly with a small nod. He looks neutral, but his eyes shine with relief and he looks up to the ceiling.

Erskine picks up a microphone and flicks it twice, causing a bit of feedback that makes Dakota wince. "Do you hear me? is this on?" He pauses and looks up at the booth as people begin to prep Steve for the procedure. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace." A cylinder is rolled in and opened as blue vials are taken out and loaded into the holders beside his arms and legs. "We begin with a series of micro-injections into the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays."

Steve winces as a nurse does a small preliminary injection. "That wasn't so bad."

"That was penicillin," Erskine informs him and gently places his hand on Steve's shoulder, looking away to speak much louder to everyone else. "Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one." The blue serum empty's as Steve groans, screwing his eyes shut in pain. "Now, Mr. Stark." The pod begins to raise up, rotating at the doors close around Steve, blocking him from view. Erskine steps up and knocks on the capsule, looking into the window. "Steven, can you hear me?"

"Probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" Steve tries to use humor and Erskine smiles at the attempt to lighten up the situation. He turns to Stark and nods.

"We will proceed."

Stark begins to turn a wheel as light illuminates and begins to grow in the window. "That's ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That's forty percent."

A doctor looks up from nearby. "Vital signs are normal."

Howard continues to turn the wheel as Dakota covers her eyes to block the light, but doesn't look away completely. "That's fifty percent. Sixty. Seventy-"

Pained screaming fills the air and Erskine quickly runs to the capsule. "Steven!"

Peggy exits the room as Dakota runs forward as well. "Shut it down!"

"Steven!" Erskine bangs on the capsule.

"Shut it down!" Dakota practically snarls in her urgency.

"Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!" Steve groans and cries out in pain, interrupting everyone else by shouting.

"NO! Don't!" Dakota pauses and furrows her eyebrows worriedly, squinting in the light. "I can do this!" Howard returns to the wheel and she bites her lip.

"Ich glaube an dich, Soldat." She murmurs to herself and Erskine glances over to pat her shoulder reassuringly.

"Eighty. Ninety. That's one-hundred percent!" Howard calls out and the light from the chamber becomes blinding making her look away to shield her eyes. Sparks fly from the equipment as the lights flicker. They steady out and Dakota takes a step forward, clutching the front of her uniform as she stares with wide eyes at the dark window.

"Mr. Stark!" Erskine calls out and the pod opens with a hiss, revealing an exhausted and sweaty Steve inside. But he's very different... Dakota's eyes widen as she takes in his new physique. He's much taller and more muscular, towering over everyone in the room. He pants heavily, head back and eyes still closed as Erskine helps him lean forward and stagger out of the pod. "Steven. Steven."

He stumbles forward as Howard helps to support him. "I did it..." He pants and Dakota rushes forward, pushing people aside to stand directly in front of him with a proud expression. Erskine and Howard talk to each other in hushed voices.

Steve looks up exhaustedly and gives a small, lopsided smile to her. "Hey..." He has to look down slightly to meet her eyes now, rather than up.

Peggy appears behind and glances over Steve's new body while asking, "How do you feel?"

Steve takes a moment to stand up on his own with a deep breath. "Taller..." He pants out in one breath and Dakota smiles. Nope, still the same Steve.

"Well," Peggy takes a shirt from a nurse and unrolls it to hand it to him. "You look taller." He puts it on, feeling a cloth run over his face as soon as it was situated - despite being a bit too small and hugging his new body tightly. With a raised eyebrow, he looks down to see Dakota wiping the sweat off his forehead with her bandanna, simultaneously fixing his hair again.

She meets his inquiring gaze and simply smiles a little wider. "There, much better." He smiles, already recognizing her words. "Now you look presentable."

"Thanks." He murmurs, getting used to the new sounds he can hear, and colors he can see. The world is a little more vibrant now, and he can hear everything going on in the room. It's a little overwhelming, to be honest. The ecstatic clamor filling the room and lights assaulting his eyes as they adjusted properly. Steve watches Dakota and sees her gaze move elsewhere. She's looking at one of the men from the booth, in a gray suit and glasses. Her eyes narrow and nose twitches as he lifts up a lighter. An explosion shakes the room and she moves to reflexively push Steve down and cover him from the shards of glass raining down onto the small crowd.

"Stop him!" Erskine's voice rings out, two gunshots piercing the air and silencing him. The doctor falls to the ground as Steve rushes over to kneel down and lean over.

Erskine rolls to his back with slightly distant eyes. He blinks and weakly reaches up as blood drips out of his mouth to tap against Steve's chest. Right over his heart. Steve looks down and back to his face with a forlorn expression and a slack jaw. Abraham's eyes glaze over and his arm falls limply onto his chest as tears well in Dakota's eyes. Steve sets his jaw and looks up at the door, hearing a snarl. His head whips around to see Dakota rush for the staircase, practically jumping up halfway in one bounding step and disappearing into the hall.

As strange as that was, he jumped up to rush after her and heard gunshots from outside. He emerges to see Peggy on the road as a yellow taxi races for her. He jumps to tackle her to the side, taking the brunt of the fall himself and releasing her to spot Dakota sprinting after the car.

"I had him!" Peggy yells at him and he stands up to start running, looking back for a moment.

"Sorry!"

Dakota turns the corner and snarls as she runs after the taxi. Her blood boils as he runs, and footfalls approach behind her. She looks back to see Steve and slows unconsciously so he can catch up. "This way!" He runs to the side and she follows instantly. He continues going into the turn, unable to control his momentum and crashes into a wedding shop window. She skids to a halt and watches as he stumbles out unharmed, knocking over mannequins as the shop workers and patrons scream in fright. "I'm sorry!" He calls back and the pair start running again.

"Where's he going?" She snarls and he looks up, brow furrowing at the odd noise.

"The pier!" He watches as her head tilts back, nose twitching momentarily as she turns down an alleyway. She follows her nose and weaves between streets and alleys, avoiding running into people on her charging path. Entering and exiting the streets. She halts while emerging in an open area at the edge of the building line. Cargo boxes and cars dot the edges of the space with large boats resting on the water.

"Watch out!" Voices scream at her and she turns in time to see the yellow taxi with Steve on top speeding toward her. Another car pulls out in time to catch the taxi, sending it out of control and tumbling on its side as Steve rolls off.

"Steve!" She runs over and helps him up, checking him over for injuries. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." He looks over her shoulder and his eyes widen. "Look out!"

She turns to see the same man from before aiming his gun at them, maneuvering to cover Steve as a shot fires. She grunts as it impacts her back, flinching for a moment. Her eyes glaze over with a feral snarl, turning around to sprint after him. He grabs a boy and the mother begins to shriek after them. She easily catches up and jumps to the side as he fires another shot. As he turns around a corner to a dock she jumps forward, tackling him to the side and grabbing the boy at the same time. Curling herself around him to take the brunt of the landing, she grunted and released him. The boy quickly gets out of the way as the agent raises his gun to aim for her.

"No, wait!" Steve shouts from behind him, making him turn around to aim at Steve, who has moved to stand in the open. "Don't." He pulls the trigger with an empty click. Before anyone can react, he's being wrenched up and back over Dakota's head. She jumps onto him and he pulls out a knife to slice her palm, making her recoil with a yelp. He flees down the dock and Steve hesitates.

"Get. Him!" She grits out and pulls at her bandanna to wrap it around her palm. He runs down the dock and jumps into the water as she grits her teeth, feeling her wounds starting to weep blood again. She tries to get up as pain flares through her side and she gives up to lay on the ground with a groan.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" The boy walks over and she nods.

"I'll be alright. Go find your mother." She winces and begins to curse in German under her breath. An alarmed cry makes her look up as Steve climbs out of the water, having thrown the man onto land again.

He grabs the collar of his suit and glares angrily down at him. "Who the hell are you?"

The man glares right back and begins to speak in a German accent. "The first of many. Cut off one head," He pauses to remove a false tooth and crunches down on it. "two more shall take its place." He gags and convulses for a moment as foam begins to fill his mouth. "Hail Hydra!" He stiffens up as his eyes glaze over, foam spilling out as Steve releases him.

"Of course, should have known he was an agent. Hydra Abschaum." Dakota growls and he looks up, brow furrowing worriedly as he rushes over.

"Hey, are you alright?" He reaches out to rest his hand on her shoulder, recoiling upon seeing the small amount of blood seeping through. "Dakota... you're bleeding..."

"You think I don't know that?" She grits out and struggles to stand, quickly receiving help as he looks down at her worriedly.

"You need medical attention..." He mutters to himself and begins to help her to walk, looking up as Peggy and a small group of MP come around the corner.

"Come on, we need to go to the compound." Peggy leads them to a car, getting in the passenger seat with Steve and Dakota in the back and an officer begins to drive, the rest getting in a second vehicle. She looks back and frowns at Dakota. "What happened to her?"

"She got shot, but I don't think-" Steve begins, only to be cut off.

"I'll be fine, it's nothing to worry about." She growls softly, biting her tongue at his puzzled look. "Sorry, I don't like doctors."

"Understandable." He smiles, thinking as he combs through everything that she's done over the week he's known her. She was strange, no doubt about that, but it was a good kind of strange. Just add stubborn onto the list, he guessed.

The car ride was short, and as soon as they parked Steve was helping her into the building. Her eyes began to droop shut as she staggered, too weak to hold herself up anymore. He cursed under his breath and picked her up bridal style to carry her the rest of the way to the medical ward. He set her down on a table and a doctor instantly walked over as he was shooed out of the room by a nurse. Feral snarling instantly had him forcing his way back in to see Dakota drowsily glaring at the doctor, lips twitching. Her eyes were glazed over, almost a wild look to them as she growled, honest-to-God _growled_. He walked over and gently placed his hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"Hey, hey Tundra. It's me." Her eyes glance over as she falls silent, leaning forward slightly with an odd look to her eye. Her eyes roll back as she finally collapses, falling unconscious. He looks at the doctor and he finally starts working as Steve leaves voluntarily. A nurse herds him into a different room and begins to speak with him while starting to take blood. He sits still and intermittently glances out the door in the hopes of seeing Dakota again.

Steve looks up as the Nurse finally takes the needle out, glancing at the large amounts of blood that had been taken. "Think you got enough?" He begins to roll down his sleeve as Peggy's voice slightly startles him. He didn't hear her come in.

"Any hope of reproducing the program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine, it could take years." She spoke softly and Steve looked down grimly.

"He deserved more than this..." He trailed off, looking down at his hands.

"If it could only work once, he'd be proud it was you." Peggy tried as they stood to exit the room and head for a tech lab in a separate section of the compound. They walk in just in time to catch a conversation between Brandt and Phillips.

"I'm on a number of committees, Colonel." Steve watched as the men took off their hats as Peggy approached, glancing around the lab at the submarine he had swum after with Howard near the front.

"Hydra is the Nazi deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions." She stopped with Steve behind her and Phillips continued.

"Hydra's practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he's invincible."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Brandt pressed and Phillips turned to walk toward Peggy.

"Spoke to the president this morning. As of today, the SSR is being re-tasked."

"Colonel?" Peggy tilts her head slightly and Steve turns around, hearing footfalls come down the hall with another voice protesting.

"We are taking the fight _to_ Hydra. Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You too, Stark. You're flying to London tonight." Steve smiles with a relieved sigh as Dakota weakly walks into the room with a nurse hounding at her side as she constantly waves her away. He walks over and reaches out to offer her a hand.

"Thank you." She takes it and allows him to help her walk into the room, lifting her chin proudly and stepping away from him to look at Phillips. She swayed slightly and spread her feet with a furrowed brow, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "Colonel, what about me?"

He looked up with slightly wide eyes at how healthy she seemed to be and frowning. "You are not under my orders, Regen." He reminded her and she nodded.

Steve stepped forward with a serious expression. "Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in."

Phillips looks at him with a frown. "You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo."

Dakota reflexively growls, silencing herself at Steve's puzzled glance. He glances between her and Phillips, objecting as politely as possible. "The serum worked."

"I asked for an army and all I got was you." He nods to gesture at Steve, earning a glare from Dakota when he finishes and walks away. "You are not enough."

She crosses her arms, glaring after the Colonel with a murderous gaze. _'Why doesn't anybody want to give Steve a chance? He could do amazing things if they let him...'_

"With all due respect to the Colonel," Steve looks up as one of the men walks over with a small smile. He looks over at Dakota and smirks slightly. "Miss Regen."

Her eyes narrow as she regards him with an annoyed expression. "Brandt." She greets him curtly and Steve frowns, wondering why she didn't like him too much.

He turns to Steve. "I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country's seen it." He looks to the side and gestures with his hand. "Paper." Steve looks over the paper and reads the headline:

_Nazis in New York - mystery man and woman save child"_

The image is of Steve and Dakota just after she got shot, running after the Hydra Agent. He can't help but frown slightly, looking up at Brandt as Dakota takes the paper herself to read it. Brandt continues as he looks at Steve. "The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab." He puts his arm around Steve's shoulder and takes a few steps to isolate them a little more and speak slightly quieter. "Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?"

Steve nods as Brandt as he moves around to the front, hopeful. "Sir, that's all I want."

"Then, congratulations." He reaches up and they shake hands, a small smile on Steve's face. "You just got promoted."

"Regen?" She looks away from Brandt as Phillips comes back in the room with a small file and a mildly frustrated expression.

"Phillips?" She tilts her head slightly and he hands her the file.

"You're going to Italy, we've located a small base in the mountains. If you're able to." He hands her the file and she opens it to read, sighing tiredly. "Got it?"

"Yes." She nods as her eyes skim over the information, already planning out a travel route in her head.

"You're leaving?" Steve walks away from Brandt and puts his hands in his pockets. She looks up with an apologetic smile and nods.

"Afraid so. Duty calls." She smiles sadly and closes the file, rolling her stiff shoulder slightly as he frowns.

"You sure you can do it?" He flinches for a moment. "I mean, I don't doubt you can! That's not what I meant! I mean... you just got shot..." He trails off and sighs as she laughs lightly.

"It's okay, Steven. I'll be alright." She steps forward to hug him, still holding back her strength with his larger body. He hugs her for a bit, finding the faintest whiff of pine lingering in her hair as they part.

"You know... we can easily find a place-"

Dakota glares venomously at Brandt, surprising Steve with the strength of it and cutting the senator off. "For the last time Brandt," she snarls, "No."

"We could keep you two together, might send a good message to the women of America to see a strong female character in the army." He tries and she steps closer, incredibly intimidating despite her stature. Okay, she wasn't that short... but compared to Steve everyone seemed short.

"I'm not going to become a dancing monkey, you unehrenhafte Schlange." She growled. "I've already told you 'no' countless times and now won't be any different." She snapped and all eyes were turned on the pair as they fell silent Brant furrowed his brow and Dakota lifted her chin to glare right back. The air was thick as they stared each other down, but Brandt looked away. She smirked, an odd look in her eye and turned to Steve. "I'll be back soon, Meer."

"Mee-eh?" He tried to pronounce it, but she simply smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She brushed his bangs out of the way again and stepped back.

"Come back safe." He frowns slightly and she simply shrugs.

"Well..." She pauses. "My family likes to say something when we have to part paths for any amount of time." He nods curiously and she smiles. "If you're brave enough to say goodbye, life will reward you with a new hello."

He smiles once again. "I hope they're right."

A nod. "As do I. Farewell." She turns away and walks away, swaying slightly from her wounds but stubbornly staying on her feet. Steve watches her disappear around the corner, sighing and looking down. _'She was gone, and who knows if she would even come back...'_ He shook his head. _'No, she's going to. She's been doing this a long time, she'll come back safe.'_

"Well, Steve, let's go," Brandt spoke up and he turned around to nod.

"Yes, sir."  
  
  


~|===|~

Dakota sighed as she got off the plane's landing gear, backpack in hand to sling over her shoulder. She quickly left the base and began to run for New York, shifting and carrying her pack in her jaws. She weaved between trees and sprinted past houses, avoiding being seen as best she could. Soon enough, she ended up just outside New York and found a secluded spot to shift back and put on her uniform again. She walked past a bookstore and paused to look in the window thoughtfully, entering and heading for the back. The shopkeeper looked at her oddly, probably because of the outfit, as she picked up a simple sketchbook from the shelf. The cover is a simple leather, and the book isn't too small or big. She smiles and nods, feeling a little guilty for missing the occasion, but hoping she can make up for it. She heads for the front and pays for the book, putting it safely in her pack afterward and leaving with a quick farewell to the shopkeep.

Pack on her shoulder, she began to walk hastily through the city for a building where a show was going to be held in half-an-hour. A large crowd was already amassed outside when she arrived, but apparently, when one of the ticket collectors saw her she was motioned to the front of the line. "Dakota Regen, correct?"

"Yes?" She asked, puzzled and he smiled.

"We were told that if you showed up to serve you directly." She smiled knowingly and nodded. "Fifty cents please." She pulled off her pack and reached into one of the smaller pouches to pull out a small pocketbook. Digging through for a moment she pulls out two quarters and hands them over. 'Thank you, here's your ticket." He hands her the small piece of paper and she nods a conformation and enters the building. She finds a spot near the front by the sidelines and leans against the wall with her arms crossed as people file in, chattering to one another and finding seats.

The auditorium quickly fills and she looks around at the sheer amount of people in the crowd. Children sat in abundance with their parents, nearly every seat filled. The murmur quieted as a fanfare sounded and a group of women dressed in patriotic skirts stepped out to line the sides. The skirt was striped with red and white and the sleeveless top was blue with small stars around the collar. White gloves and heels complete the outfit and Dakota stifles a laugh at how ridiculous it looks. They split into two lines that tapered toward the back and waited as the fanfare sounded once, twice.

A familiar shape exits the curtain at the back as the women begin to sing. He's dressed in a blue suit with red and white stripes on his abdomen, a white section from his bicep down his arm, a single star in the center of his chest, and a white 'A' and small wings on his cowl. Reddish leather gloves and boots cover his hands and feet and a shield rests in his hand with red, white, and blue paint.

_"Who's strong and brave,_   
_here to save the American way?"_

Steve glances at his shield as he begins to speak, clear and loud to carry over the crowd. The girls dance in the background in sync as he talks, smiling. "Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank. But there's still a way all of us can fight."

_"Who vows to fight like a man,_   
_for what's right, night and day?"_

"Series E Defense Bonds. Each bond you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun." Steve walks to the side and the girls take over, Dakota frowning slightly as she zones out the music. She knew Brandt would do something like this, but nothing so... extravagant... This wasn't what Steve had wanted when he enlisted, and she knew it wasn't was Erskine would have wanted for him. But between a lab rat and a performer... she supposed this was the better, if a bit more humiliating, option.

The performers and Steve went through their lines and dances as the show went on until the final notes. The music quieted and the girls line up behind him as he puts one hand on his hip, the other holding his shield. "We all know this is about trying to win the war. We can't do that without bullets and bandages, tanks and tents." A man begins to creep along behind the line in a beige suit, black boots, and a prop gun. Dakota rolls her eyes playfully as she recognizes it as an actor dressed as Hitler. Steve continues talking, not acknowledging the actor. "That's where you come in. Every bond you buy will help protect someone you love."

"Turn around!" The kids in the front begin to shout and yell as the actor gets closer. "He's right behind you!"

"Keep our boys armed and ready, and the Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us." He finishes as the actor shoves through the line, Steve turning to "punch" him, the actor falling to the floor as the girls clap and swoon. The audience begins to cheer as everyone files off the stage. Dakota hangs back as people move toward a special area where Steve stands for autographs, handshakes, and photos. She moves to watch the exchanges with a curious eye, rolling them as Brandt gets in on the action with a handshake with Steve.

On a few occasions, her eyes seemed to be glued to him through the crowd. Taking him in after the month-long mission. When her eyes got stuck for a bit too long, he'd look up with a slightly furrowed brow. Searching. She'd quickly look away and change locations, but would end up staring again after a little bit.

After thirty minutes of photos, Steve finally disappears for the back and Brandt's assistant announces the end of the show. People begin to leave and Dakota moves around to slip backstage. She easily finds her way to the dressing room, following a familiar and comforting scent. She waits around a corner as the girls all leave their own room, now in day-to-day wear to go home. None of them notice her, giving her the window to head for Steve's private room. The door is mostly closed, but the lights inside signal he's in there.

She slowly opens the door enough to stand in the doorway, leaning against the wood with her arms crossed as she regards him with a frown. Steve's leaning forward, resting his hands against a table with his head down. The mirror in front of him is lit, and Dakota knows she's visible if he were to lift his head. But he doesn't. He looks defeated, a slight slump to his shoulders.

Her hand moves to knock on the doorframe. "I told you life rewards us with a new hello."

His head jerks up and he turns around, smiling as he spots her. "Hey." She enters the room, shutting the door and taking off her pack to pull out a single envelope and the small book. He recognizes his handwriting on the envelope and can't help the way his smile widens. "I didn't know if it'd actually get to you or not." A shrug. "Hard to tell where you are at any point in time."

She presses her lips together in an apologetic expression. "MI6 has its methods of getting things to me." She scoffs and shakes her head while smiling. "I should think they would figure something out after five years."

"You've been in the army for five years?" His eyes widen slightly and she simply nods. She looks down and hands him the book.

"Happy Birthday, Steven." He takes it and runs his hand over the leather backing, opening it and flipping through the blank pages. "I'm sorry I missed your real birthday, but I hope I can make up for it..." She trails off worriedly and he shakes his head, waving it off.

"It's... It's alright. Thank you." He holds it for a while longer and gently places it on the table. "Let me get out of... this..." He gestures to himself. "And we can explore around, if you'd like."

"I would love to." She nods and he smiles, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her; smiling to herself that she was able to make his day better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German in order of appearance:  
> "Würden Sie gerne hierbleiben?" - Would you like to stay down here?  
> "Ja bitte. Dankeschön." - Yes, please. Thank you.  
> "Ich glaube an dich, Soldat." - I believe in you, soldier."  
> "Abschaum." - Scum  
> "...unehrenhafte Schlange" - dishonorable snake


	4. Not Everything Is Always as It Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to sometimes put song lyrics into my writing that I feel are fitting, so if you see text in a format like this:  
> ~~~~~  
> XXXX  
> ~~~~~  
> It's from a song that I will credit up here. This chapter's music is a song called 'Midnight' by beth Crowley.

~~19 August~~  
~~Chicago~~

"I've told you no already! Just stop!"

Steve pauses in his search backstage at an angry voice heading for the source and peeking into a room to see Dakota glaring at Brandt with the fury of a thousand suns burning in her eyes.

"Think about it, the women of America need someone to look up to! You could be that woman!"

"I should already be that woman!" She snaps back taking a step forward as he takes a step back. "I risk my life for the Allies!" Each sentence earns a step forward on her part, with a retreat from Brandt. "I infiltrate bases alone with no backup or extraction! And you're telling me that to get women to have someone to look up to I have to drop everything I've worked for over five years and become a showgirl?!" Her eyes are blazing with anger, seeming to tower over the senator. "You've already roped Steve in with false promises of being able to lead his own group someday, du feige Schlange!" He tries to open his mouth, only to earn a vicious snarl as her lips lift and mouth opens in an animalistic display.

She pauses and instantly takes several steps back with slightly wide eyes. Brandt slowly stands straight, keeping his distance as she begins to take deep breaths with her eyes shut. Her fists clench shut as her breaths begin to shudder.

"Dakota..?"

_~~~~~_  
_I know I'm different,_  
_Than what you expected._  
_~~~~~_

Her head whips around to look at Steve, eyes widening as she realizes he must have seen the whole thing. She can feel herself trying to shift back after her outburst and groans, biting her tongue to hold herself back. She rushes for the door and easily pushes past him. "Dakota!?"

_~~~~~~_  
_But I've been playing a role._  
_It's time that you know_  
_The truth..._  
_~~~~~_

"Don't!" She grits out and turns the corner, bursting through the back entrance and checking the air for the direction of a nearby forest. Her feet start running just as the door opens once more and Steve begins to run after her. ' _I can't let him follow me...'_ She turns into a street and once more into a different alley, using her speed to try and outrun him.

"Dakota!" Steve calls out desperately as he pauses to see her turning into a different alley across the street. His feet move on their own as he sprints forward. He turns around corners and weaves between countless alleys and streets to follow her winding path. He has never been more thankful for the serum allowing him to run without an asthma attack, but, Jesus, she was fast!

He turns into another alley just in time to hear a groan and see her stumble to the ground, crashing into a trash can. She growls and shakes her head. The slightest glance back at him. Standing up once more to run. "Dakota!" He shouts again and continues to follow her, hearing a growl with tearing fabric and emerging into... a forest..?

The full moon cast a ghostly glow over the ground, shadows crawling over the ground. The scene was eerie, weighing him down with dread and drawing their claws over him. Yet he felt an odd sense of calm; of comfort. So slight he almost didn't feel it. His foot brushes against something and he looks down, picking up a piece of shredded cloth. He looks around worriedly, no sign of her anywhere as he wandered between trunks to search.

A twig snaps to his right and his head jerks to look, seeing nothing in the shadows as his gut twists uneasily. He can feel the sensation of eyes burning into the back of his head with a soft growl. Almost inaudible, but not quite. He turns around, seeing a shadow disappear behind a tree. His mind freezes unintentionally, heart slowly accelerating in his chest. He looks down slightly to see something in the dirt, taking slow, cautious steps and kneeling. They're words. Drawn into the earth by something large and blunt. The letters are slightly misshapen and shaky, not made by a human hand. A small point creates an indent in each letter between the middle and left edge of each letter.

_'You shouldn't be here.'_

_~~~~~_  
_You may not want me anymore._  
_I'm not what you've been looking for._  
_~~~~~_

He stands up and looks around determinedly, watchful for any sign of movement. Another soft growl, somewhere behind him, this time almost sounding desperate; like a wounded animal trying to frighten off an attacker. He looks over his shoulder and sees more words in a small patch of moonlight over thirty feet away. The writer was trying to stay far away. Whether for him or them, he didn't know. He moves to read the note, unsure of what to do or how to handle the situation.

_'Please, Steve... go...'_

"I'm not going anywhere." He speaks defiantly, loud enough to carry through the trees toward whoever is writing the messages. A small part of him has a hunch it's Dakota, but the rest of him is doubtful. Why would she act so afraid? She wasn't scared of anything... was she..?

A small shift in the dirt to his left, and he catches a glimpse of a large shape disappearing once more. He couldn't tell what it was, but from the size at the distance..? It was at least as tall as Steve was, maybe bigger. There's another message in the dirt, the letters shaky and wavering even more. He can almost feel the emotion behind it; fear and desperation.

_~~~~~_  
_But under these pieces and parts,_  
_Is a beautiful heart. And it loves you..._  
_~~~~~_

_'You will be afraid...'_

"Dakota?" He calls out into the trees, hearing a soft whine. More reminiscent of a whimper. He's hopeful that she'll appear, but scared he doesn't want her to either. "I'm not afraid." That's not a complete lie, but it isn't completely truthful either.

A soft growl is his answer, no longer desperate. Frustrated. Yet... still scared... It seemed to float from everywhere at once and he turns around to see another note, this one alarmingly closer.

_'As you wish...'_

Steve hears another twig snap and turns around, instantly freezing in place upon doing so. Standing a ways away, just inside the moonlight, is a giant wolf. Silently watching him. Motionless. His heart pounds in his chest, wanting to run away as fast as possible as he recognizes it. It's the same wolf from his last day at Camp Lehigh. The same female he had watched tear four people apart...

_~~~~~_  
_More than what you see._  
_Please don't define me._  
_~~~~~_

She takes a single step forward, blunt claws glinting and he reflexively takes a step back. Her amethyst eyes shine with hurt as she stops, head drooping as her ears flatten dejectedly to the sides. He can see a large bushy tail droop as well. A soft whimper escapes her throat, squeezing at his chest with guilt. She looks like a kicked puppy. But...

Steve recognizes those eyes...

She blinks slowly and slowly turns, nodding slightly as she moves to slink away. Her tail tucks between her legs, head remaining low, and something inside him screams to not let her go so easily.

"Wait..."

She looks back. Her eyes narrow slightly, studying him cautiously. Warily. Slowly rotating, she shifts to stand facing him once again. Not completely, though. Partially angled away with her shoulders to avoid facing him head-on. Neck curving to look the rest of the way. "Just... wait..." He continues, swallowing once and very slowly, cautiously, taking a few steps toward her.

She doesn't move. Not even a twitch of her flank. As though the slightest twitch will scare him off for good. And right now, it probably would. Her head remains lowered down as she watches him fearfully. But something else flickers to life in the watery pools of her eyes. Hope. She blinks once, eyes widening slightly as she looks up at him with an apprehensive and fearful gaze. He can't help the pang of guilt that pricks his heart at his own fear. _She's_ just as scared as he is. And, by God, he's not going to. No matter how terrified he is inside.

_~~~~~_  
_It's a battle of head versus heart,_  
_Can't tell them apart like before._  
_~~~~~_

Each slow step seems to make her larger and larger as he realizes she's his height at the shoulder. Her head could probably reach over six-and-a-half feet if she lifted it, but now it was lowered to chest level. Fear pumps through his veins with his heart and she visibly winces despite his mostly calm demeanor. Could she smell his emotions? Or sense them in some way? That would explain a lot...

He's a lot closer now, the distance separating them even with his height. Even with her hunched up form, she still radiated an aura of power and danger. Despite her hopeful and fearful eyes, muscle still bunched tight under her skin and fur. Ready to spring away with a moth's wingbeat.

What broke everything about her that he was scared of, however, more than anything, was her bushy tail. The closer he got, the more often it would twitch. Seeming to want to wag, but she was forcing it to stay still and motionless. It reminded him of dogs back home when they would play-fight and want to seem intimidating. The twitching of their tails showing their excitement without fail every time.

_~~~~~_  
_But the truth is concealed in the lies._  
_I've decided I'm done trying to hide._  
_~~~~~_

Steve took two more steps. Now face to face with her as she slightly lifted her head to his level. He was easily within reaching distance if he wanted, but something held his hands in place. She was _right there_ , and yet his head put such a distance between his hand and her muzzle that it almost seemed insurmountable. He shook his head slightly. Since when did he ever listen to his head anyway?

"Dakota..?" He hesitantly confirmed - not sure why, since he already knows the answer - and she blinks with a gentle nod. Her tail finally moves, wagging softly as her ears raise slightly. Saying so much more than words ever could, if she could even say anything like this. She looks hopeful, almost happy and relieved, but mostly worried.

It's here, she closes her eyes. Putting her trust in him. Completely.

He slowly reaches out, hand shaking despite his best effort to stop it, and places it gently on the bridge of her muzzle. The silken fur caressed his hand, the short, unflattened strands easily brushing an inch over the back. A sigh blew over his torso as a gentle vibration ran through his hand. So slight he almost missed it; a soft croon emanating from her throat at his simple action. It was indeed simple, but it meant the world to her. His _acceptance_ meant so much to her, and he easily saw how relieved she was to get it.

_~~~~~_  
_The fog starts to lift,_  
_Is my mind playing tricks?_  
_'Cause you look like home..._  
_~~~~~_

"How long..? I mean- when..?" He stuttered, unable to settle on what question he wanted to ask first out of the dozens running rings around his head. He fell silent, studying her face curiously, slowly forgetting his fear as his heart slowed. A small scar lay just between her ears, another one he'd never seen before on her jaw. Her sharp muzzle was jet black, a silvery sheen hitting the ends of each hair as the soft fur shifted color to something else to flow down her head and cover her body. Her chest and belly were much lighter, and socks on each lower leg as dark as her muzzle. Her thick coat was washed out in the moonlight, everything in different shades of gray and black.

Dakota opened her eyes, the gentle gleam in the amethyst pools almost seeming to glow within the dark mask of her face. Her eyes met his, no different from the ones he had gotten used to over the weeks he'd seen her in person. She chuffed quietly due to his closeness. He nodded slightly, knowing he couldn't understand her. His heart still beat a tad too fast with her proximity. His mind saw the gentle dame he knew, but his eyes only saw the vicious creature that killed four people without any remorse. He was afraid, but he didn't want to be...

She pulled her head back, a playful glint in her eyes as she bounced a few steps backward away from the city. She turned back and tilted her head, his lack of movement causing her tail to wag and ears to perk up. A single step forward and on his part and she half-yelps, half-barks, bouncing back several paces. He smiled as she tried to beckon him to follow her without any words. In a very puppyish manner.

Steve's still hesitant, but slowly starts to follow her anyways. The elated look in her eyes says everything she could have as he begins to walk with her. The moon's silvery light washed over her fur and the land around them, almost surreal. He can't help but compare it to a scene straight out of a fantasy book. But the gentle pad of her feet, each puff of dust and huff of her breath flows through the silence, breaking the illusion of a fantasy. It weighed on his mind and cleared any thoughts to the contrary that, yes, this was indeed real. His best friend _from_ the army, was, in fact, a wolf.

_~~~~~_  
_But I know this is real,_  
_I trust what I feel._  
_~~~~~_

She still unsettled and scared him. That was unavoidable. The silent and graceful way she moved, the deadly and natural gait of a predator. The powerful muscle that moved beneath her skin and fur with every step and shift. The alert twitching of her ears, watchful sharpness in her eyes. The way she towered over him without even trying, the top of his head even with her shoulder. Everything about her instilled the natural terror of the wild in his mind. The instinctual fear of the unknown, of creatures that lurk in the shadows of the forest, and, most prominently, the fear of the wolf. A dangerous and vicious animal that people are taught to fear in stories such as Red Riding Hood. Such simple stories, but such a large effect of the mind when faced with a problem such as that later in life.

But that wasn't the entire story, not by a long shot. The way her tail wagged lazily back and forth, ears permanently perked up happily. The way her eyes would glance over at him, shining with joy and, for once in a long time, peace as they walked. She almost seemed to be checking that this was real... no... she _was_ checking to make sure this was real. She was happy, but still worried that this was a fantasy. The way he wasn't running away from her wildest form. Her true, born, natural form that she never showed to anyone.

Every step, every foot, every breath shared in peaceful silence eased open the vice around his chest. Slowed his heart once more, and settled his thoughts. She may be a wolf, through and through, but her mind was still the same. It was still Dakota under the muzzled face and fur-covered body. Still the same dame in her graceful movement and gentle mannerisms around him.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously as he looked around, not recognizing anything as they left the city far behind. She stopped and looked over with a thoughtful glimmer in her eyes. Her muzzle lifts to sniff the air and she turns to the right, moving around him easily and beckoning with her tail. He followed, his heart much slower than it used to be as it reached her sensitive ears. 

With an almost shy light to her eyes, she tries to shift closer. Edge nearer into the space separating them. Once she does, he shifts away to maintain the distance, adding a little bit, even. She tries to stop the disheartened whine, but only manages to do it partially. Respecting the space, she shifted away and angled her ears away to try and stop the beat of his accelerated heart from being heard.

It doesn't work...

After a while, she emerged in a small clearing filled with grass. She paused and looked back at Steve as he stopped with her. He followed at her shoulder as she slowly pads to the center, looking up at the moon and stars. She looked back down and nodded for him to stay there.

_~~~~~_  
_That neither of us,_  
_Has to be alone._  
_~~~~~_

He stayed put as she looked through the grass, ears swiveling forward and nose twitching. Her paws move to trot in a wide circle around him. A soft breath escaped him as small yellow fireflies began to fly up toward the sky. Their soft glow reflected in Dakota's eyes as she almost seemed to smile. She growled playfully and ran away from him, bouncing around the clearing as small lights flew in her wake. He couldn't help but watch with widened eyes as the tiny flames danced around in the air, a small, open-mouth smile on his face.

He turned around to try and see everything at once, the tiny fireflies rising and flickering like tiny stars. Embers tossed to the skies. He pauses upon spotting Dakota sitting a little bit away. She was watching him with a fond look in her eye, bushy tail resting over her paws in the sea of silver strands. Actually, more than fond. Her eyes gazed with a warmth and tenderness he'd never seen before. At least, not directed at him.

He smiled, understanding why she had brought him here. "Thank you, Tundra."

The nickname bothered him. Only a little, but enough to be noticeable. Something about that name that she gave out made him uncomfortable. Well, not uncomfortable... but it was too impersonal.

She seemed to come back to reality as her eyes cleared, and lowered her head with a slow blink to say 'You're welcome', and began crooning softly. He didn't know what she was doing until she continued changing notes. She tilted her head up occasionally to make a different sound, but he recognized that she was singing. He doesn't recognize the tune, but the notes dance around his head anyways as she begins to walk again, beckoning him with her tail.

Steve smiled as they walked through the trees for a little longer, emerging at the edge of the forest. He sighed while looking out at the open hills dotted sparsely by houses. The moon illuminated all in front of him in silver light.

_~~~~~_  
_So meet me at midnight._  
_Find me by moonlight._  
_~~~~~_

Dakota looked up and began to howl softly, still loud, but without any force behind it. The howl shifted to slightly lower notes from the higher pitch as he listened peacefully to the melody. She released a full-throated howl at the end, pointing her nose to the stars and closing her eyes. She paused once more to finish with another howl, higher pitch but no less powerful and long.

Steve watches as she lowers her head, sitting down to look over the landscape. He follows her lead and sits down on her right, keeping a large enough space between them, her tall form dwarfing him on the ground. Her eyes shine with amusement under the slightest twinge of sadness as she looks down at him, laying down with a grunt. Her paws stretch out in front of her as she resumes watching the empty hills.

The motion wasn't unnoticed. Steve knew enough about animals, wolves especially, that laying down was a very vulnerable position. Despite the fact he knew she could kill him easily using the dagger-like teeth he knew were concealed by the sharp muzzle. She doesn't look at him. A small comfort for him to calm and get used to her.

They sit for a long while in silence as a gentle breeze ruffles her fur, crickets softly chirping nearby. He takes the time to study her, his inner artist itching to draw her. The moon-kissed silver edging of every strand of fur as they flow like ocean waves in the thick mane around her throat and chest. A small scar on her shoulder, a little over an inch across, reminds him of that night. That's right... she'd been stabbed twice. No wonder she was as weak as she was at the end of the day...

His gaze travels down and sees a long, thin, mostly faint scar laid into her side, only visible when the wind blows her fur the right way. He reaches out absentmindedly to brush his fingers over the thin line, her side twitching at the contact. Looking away, he's met with her muzzle as she looks at him quizzically. Trying his best not to lean away, she tilts her head slightly in a manner that was more puppy-ish than anything. But it did its job to help him relax.

"Sorry." He quickly apologies and Dakota shakes her head with a small croon, nothing but a familiar gentleness and friendliness to her eyes. But now... a soft glow of contentment. "Don't worry about it?" He asks and receives a nod.

She looks away to the skies and stands up, stretching in a bow and straightening. Pausing for him to stand. A shake of her fur, and she turns to pad slowly into the trees. Steve follows her, a bit less hesitation to his feet. As they walk, the city's glow strengthening with every moment, second, minute they walk. When she moves closer, he doesn't notice until thick fur is brushing against his side. He stiffens at first, but quickly forces himself to relax at the happy perk of her ears upon his lack of movement.

Steve could swear she had a bounce to each step now.

When they were in view of the edge of the city, she hesitated. He stepped forward to look at her face, able to see the fear that flickered momentarily in those mesmerizing eyes of hers. She growled softly, shaking her head and pushing forward at a hurried trot that easily outpaced him. Her large head lifted to smell the air from time-to-time as she turned them down alleys and streets. Even with the way her tail tucked, an extremely visible indicator of how unsettled she was. In a city where anybody could catch them with every streetlight. They came across late-night people heading home from time to time, and she'd stopped moving. She'd remain still in the shadow of a building, statuesque and waiting without a sound. Patient until they passed and she could lead them once more.

Only when he recognized where they were, did Steve finally realize why she put herself through this. They were in the alley just beside their hotel. She fidgeted while sitting, ears swiveling constantly from where they're perked. It even looks like she's frowning

He looked up at her and frowned himself. "How are you going to get up?"

She looked up at the building thoughtfully and grunted. _"I'll think of something."_

Steve sighed as she remained seated and nodded. "Alright, I trust you..." A thankful nod and he turns around, heading inside and taking the elevator to the top floor. Opening the door he heads down the hallway and pulls out his key to unlock their room. He enters and locks the door behind him, leaning against a small table against the wall with a sigh. Creaking metal and muffled clicking have his head raising to listen with furrowed brows. A light scratching pulls his attention and he turns slightly to look around. The noise doesn't stop and he moves around the room, searching for the source. When he reaches the window, two eyes are staring at him through the glass, a large paw scratching gently at the glass. He opens the window, baffled, as a muzzle pushes through.

"Dakota! How'd you get up here?" He puzzled and she simply huffed, trying to force her large body through the window. Dakota growled in annoyance and wriggled her way inside. Her body hit the floor with a thump. When she stood, she shook out her fur with a pleased light to her eye and wag to her tail. Steve looked out the window to see the metal fire escape just below. Of course... clever wolf...

She sat in the center of the room, ears only a foot from the ceiling as they swiveled around. _"Well, it's not like I could have gone through the lobby."_ She chuffed amusedly, forgetting that he couldn't understand her.

He sighs and shuts the window, latching it and looking out. "So, why did we head back now?" He turns around and watches as she lowers her head to nose the blankets on his bed and looks where the sun would rise. "I need to sleep and the sun's coming up soon?" She nodded and he walked over to sit on his bed, studying her long, thin legs and thick mane of fur around her neck and shoulders. Her tall ears, muzzle, and bushy tail that waved peacefully behind her. Her jaws part in a yawn, displaying her long incisors and sharp teeth as her eyes close momentarily. He can't help the slight lean he takes away from her at the sight, before mentally scolding himself. _'There's nothing to be afraid of. She's not going to hurt you.'_

She stood and circled in the space between the two beds, nose to the floor, and settled on her side with a grunt. Her hind legs tucked into her belly as one forepaw bent under her chest, her right paw stretched out in front. She yawned once again and lowered her head to the ground, ears twitching as her breaths slowed.

Steve watched silently from her place, listening to her large and strong breaths in the silent room. He couldn't help but trace the line of her shoulders, the curve of the blunt claws on her paw, the edge of her perked ears. His fingers itched and he sighed, standing and walking toward his bag as carefully as he could. He pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil to sit in a chair nearby. After a moment, he decided it wasn't good enough and moved to sit on the floor.

Her breathing shifted slightly and he held his breath. She snuffed and ears twitched once again, remaining under the blanket of sleep. Releasing it, he opened his book and flipped past the pages with sketches already on them to a blank sheet. He lifted his pencil and began to draw, sketching out lines and forms to get it on the page. The broad lines of her back and shoulders. The thick, bushy tail curled forward to cover her hind legs, shifting every once in a while. As he drew, he found himself scooting closer and closer to see more details. The blunt claws on her forepaw, the long, thin whiskers that brush over the floor. He eventually ended up laying on his stomach in front of her large head, sketchbook laid out on the floor in front of him. He carefully sketches the short, silken fur on her face and longer strands on the back and sides of her head. The shine of her damp nose, her tall, furry ears. The subtle gradient from the dark fur on her back to the soft gray on her chest and belly.

She looked so peaceful now, dormant in the shadowy hotel room. He could feel his eyelids drooping the longer he laid there drawing, but he vainly tried to fight it. With a soft yawn, he sat up, pausing in his drawing but not moving away. He wanted to reach forward. To touch and feel the fur on her cheeks, neck, and shoulders. He wasn't thinking about it earlier, but now he wanted to reach out and run his hands through the thick mane around her neck and shoulders.

He didn't realize his hand was moving forward until the gentle brush moved over his fingertips. She didn't move, and he shifted a little closer. He was just barely touching, the slightest brush against her cheek. He pushed forward a little more and began to run the back of his hand gently over the fur. It was soft, so much softer than he thought it would be on closer examination. He briefly wonders if the thick fur on her belly was just as soft as he imagined and immediately chastises himself. She wasn't a dog.

Her nose twitched as her breathing changed subtly. He froze and slowly retracted his hand, more confused than ever. She shifted to curl her neck in toward her belly and he sighed in relief. He leaned back against the chair and picked up his sketchbook, returning to his sketch with a small yawn.  
  


~|*|~

Dakota slowly blinked open her eyes, closing them once more to roll onto her side and stretch out her limbs. Her forepaw bumps against something and she opens her eyes. An amused croon vibrates in her throat at what she sees. It's Steve, slumped against a chair with his head bowed and one hand on the floor. One leg is under the other at the knee and his sketchbook is resting open on his lap. The pencil is partially in his other hand, both on top of the leather book. Soft, yellow light hits his hair, the slightly messy blonde locks the shade of gold. His eyes are peacefully closed, long lashes resting on his cheekbones. A small frown adorns his face, relaxed with the natural pout to his lips.

She huffs and yawns widely while stiffly standing up, sleep clinging to her mind like cobwebs. With bleary eyes, she grabs her bag and pushes open the door to the bathroom to shift and change, not bothering to conceal her ears and tail. Still tired, not having gotten truly enough sleep, she puts her pack back by her bed and walks toward Steve to close his sketchbook without looking inside and using the pencil to mark his page. She places it on the dresser between their beds, pulled back the blankets on his, and went back to gently pick up the sleeping super-soldier.

It would have been hilarious to anyone watching, a woman carrying an over six-foot man bridal style with ease. But, she didn't care, and slowly walked over to his bed and set him down. She pulled the blankets over his shoulders and absently ran her fingers through his hair. He stirred with a soft sigh and she smiled, her tail contently wagging as she lingered for a moment too long. A faint scent wreathed around the room, pleasant and relaxing: vanilla, cinnamon, and windswept grass. She closes her eyes a bit with a content smile, nose twitching as she opened them once more. With a small shake of her head, she pulls away to curl up under her blankets, burying underneath.

She relaxes and buries her nose into the pillow, already drifting off once more as birds begin to chirp outside; waking and rising with the sun.


	5. MIA

~~1 November~~

"Good luck." Dakota smiled at Steve as he fiddled with his glove, waiting for the show to start. The pair were backstage, only a curtain blocking them from view of the crowd. This was the biggest show he'd done, with a large backdrop, confetti cannons, and more complex movements for the dance the girls would be doing.

"I've been doing this for months now, Tundra. It's not so bad anymore." He smiled, trying to cover up the residual nervousness despite all the time he'd been doing this. Dakota was a huge help when she was here, being pulled away from time-to-time for a scouting/infiltration mission that could go for weeks at a time. But, when she wasn't on a mission, she was here with him as friendly support on the sidelines.

Brandt seemed to have learned his lesson and hadn't spoken to her in the three months since she scared the daylights out of him. But, she still didn't like it when he would appear after Steve's shows to soak up some attention and get a bit of good press.

He paused for a moment and caught the worried look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I haven't received word from Gunner in months..." She trailed off the play with the hem of her sleeve. "He never misses writing a letter, and there's been nothing since June..." Her eyes were blank and he gently pulled her into a hug, one she instantly reciprocated.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. He's in your family, and if he's anything like you, you're tough cookies." He reassured her and ran a hand over her back, releasing her slightly reluctantly. "Hey, remember what you said to me?" She looked up and tilted her head, wanting him to continue. "If you're brave enough to say goodbye, life will reward you with a new hello."

She smiled at the reminder and reached up to fix his hair. "Thank you..." She murmured and he smiled softly.

"No problem, Tundra." He could have sworn he saw something flicker in her eyes, but she blinked and it was gone. Too fast for him to figure out what it was, but it was positive. That's all he knew.

The fanfare started playing and Dakota stepped back, smiling as he put on his cowl and picked up the shield that no longer had his lines taped to the back. "I'll be on the right." She reminded him, receiving a nod as she waved and stepped out from backstage to stand just off to the side. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed near where the children were sat; her usual place. This auditorium was gigantic, nearly two-thousand people not counting the upper level or box seats. Decorative tanks disguising the confetti cannons are in two lines, three in each lining the sides. A large orchestra was sitting at the ready, instruments already set up.

Sometimes she would get approached by a few women praising her for her work on the front lines and asking for autographs, or men looking to get their wives or best girls' something special. She always happily obliged, knowing that there were people that supported her role in the war and she received recognition for it. It was nice, and a few people had come purely for a chance at seeing _her_ , and 'Captain America' was a bonus.

Excited chatter rose over the murmur of the crowd from the rows of children in front, making her smile at their energy. She supposed that that was something that never changed between humans and wolves: young were both easily excitable balls of pure energy. It was nice to see that her kind wasn't so different from humans despite the obvious differences.

Steve came out from the curtains at the back of the stage as the girls began to sing, reciting his lines fluidly and glancing over toward Dakota from time to time, usually receiving a thumbs up or reassuring smile in return. She had helped so much at the beginning by just being there, and, honestly, he didn't know how he would have gotten through this without her silent support. Well, he knew that she didn't like what he did, aka being a performer. She wanted him to be able to fight on the front lines, do something great and be recognized as an amazing person. He agreed with her silently. He didn't like doing the shows either, but he still held onto a shred of hope that cooperating with Brandt might get him a place in the war. Fighting.

As the show neared its end, everyone maneuvered so Steve was in the very back, holding a bike with three dames sitting on it. The rest of the girls all performed a much more exciting dance as the band played the final notes. The cannons went off, launching explosions of red, white, and blue confetti above the stage. The crowd applauded and Dakota rolled her eyes at how extravagant the entire thing was. Must have been Brandt's idea...

The show concluded and everyone left the stage, Steve appearing a bit later in front of a photo spot as people crowded around. She moved close enough that he could find her, but not so close that she was roped into the crowd. She watched as he put on his stage smile once again, a frown settling on her face. She hated the fake smiles and handshakes so people would buy war bonds. Yes, they provided supplies for the men overseas, but Brandt's methods she truly despised.

At least the children had someone to look up to. That softened the blow quite a bit for both of them.

People took pictures with him, including Brandt, and some asked for autographs. Okay, most asked for autographs. Steve was standing there for a little over an hour while everybody filed past, and Dakota could easily see how exhausted he was now. His eyes were duller and shoulders slumped slightly.

Every time a new woman would approach him flirtatiously a small ember burned in her gut. It was involuntary, but something about them made her blood boil. Alas, after a few dames that looked like they could get any man they wanted, the anger turned into a twisted sort of sadness. Each one a reminder that he wasn't _hers_... a painful twist that cracked through her shell to reach the vulnerable soul inside.

Everything was going smoothly until the end when a brunette with straight hair and layers of makeup stepped forward in heels and a form-fitting knee-length dress. "Captain." She greeted him warmly with a tilt of her head and an innocent smile.

"Ma'am." He smiled back and she took that as an invite to get closer to him.

"That was quite the performance." Her voice was sweet, almost sickly as she politely spoke to him. She inched closer and he caught onto her intentions, slightly squirming as he tried to think of an out.

"Thank you, but-"

She interrupted him and continued talking, not giving him any chance to do anything or stop her from getting in his space. He shifted his weight and crossed his arms, tilting his chin down slightly. She didn't seem to see his discomfort and continued to make her advances, ignoring or not realizing he was making attempts to gently tell her he wasn't interested. He still wasn't used to all the attention that he got from women after the serum...

Damn his lack of experience with women...

It was too loud and Dakota too far away for her to hear what the brunette was saying, but the way she placed her hand on Steve's bicep and blinked coyly while tilting her head said it all. She swallowed the growl that threatened to rise, and instead settled with studying Steve.

His hand rose to rub the back of his neck. An intermittent shift of weight with mildly lifted shoulders. Darting eyes. He's nervous. Uncomfortable, even.

Steve's eyes darted over the crowd, searching for one face in particular. His gaze found a pair of narrowed, annoyed purple eyes and they flicked away from her to meet his. Only for a moment, the smoldering in them died down at his silent plea for help, and she nodded. He watched as she weaved her way between the crowd, the brunette spotting her and turning to frown distastefully.

"Who might you be?" She sneered spitefully, looking down at Dakota even though, without the heels, she would be shorter Dakota.

Dakota's eyes narrowed as they flashed dangerously. "I'm his... friend... and you're making him uncomfortable." She allowed the slightest hint of a growl to bleed into her words. "Now, I would suggest leaving him alone... right now..."

Steve had seen her annoyed, but this was new. She was angry, not the same angry from when she beat up Hodge at Camp Lehigh when he got injured. This was different. Something else, other than anger, fueled the fire in her eyes.

If he was being honest, it was a bit unsettling now that he knew about her wolf side. He felt small, like the shy kid again in Brooklyn, and it wasn't even aimed at _him_.

The brunette scoffed and leaned her head to rest on his shoulder, said soldier finally able to bring himself to step away from her. She frowned and a look of mock offense wade her eyes widen, hurt, and lip pouting slightly. "He didn't seem to mind..." She trailed off innocently and Dakota's eyes narrowed further, a low growl rumbling in her chest.

She didn't say anything, but instead leaned up close to her ear and growled, just loud enough for them to hear, "Let me put it this way, I'm a trained assassin who can see six different ways off the top of my head to make sure nobody finds your body." Her eyes widened and Dakota continued, lip twitching as she suppressed a snarl. "Do you really want to test my patience, _Prinzessin_."

Her eyes widen slightly as she begins to back away, the feral growl in Dakota's chest spiking up and prompting her to move faster. She continued glaring after her as Steve watched her shoulders relax marginally. Her jaw ticked a bit and she took a deep breath, releasing it in a huff. He glanced down and her fingers twitched.

A smile and his gaze looked down sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, I didn't know how to..."

She met his eyes and shook her head a bit. "It's alright, you didn't expect every woman within a ten-mile radius drooling after you." Her smirk fell into a small frown. "Can I give you a bit of advice?" He hummed and raised his brows slightly. "Don't worry about being nice when rejecting a woman's advances. Be polite, but make it very clear by saying outright that you aren't interested. Cuts down on the confusion of possibly sending mixed signals. And... if they don't leave you alone then..." She trailed off and he furrowed his brows a bit.

"What?"

She growled lowly, looking partially down and lips lifting for the barest of moments to flash her sharper canines. "I'll take care of them." At his wide-eyed look, she shook her head. "Sorry, I'll chase them away and, if they refuse to walk away or want to fight, then I'll use force."

"Fight?" His eyes widen a bit more as he fights to keep his voice down and not attract attention.

She looked puzzled for a moment, running over her words in her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sorry, I forget that isn't how things are done here..." she sighed, frustrated with herself for not remembering.

He's silent, wanting to ask her more, but Brandt approaches him with a wide smile, successfully interrupting them. Dakota narrows her eyes, earning an uneasy shift from the Senator. She smirked slightly in satisfaction and stepped away to allow him to stand near Steve without constantly glancing at her. Well, he still did... but it was a little less than if she'd stayed close.

"We've got something special planned for the twentieth." Steve raised an eyebrow and he continued. "You're going to Italy to do a show in front of a group of men."

"Men? Soldiers?" Steve spoke up uneasily and Brandt nodded. He sighed and gave in, a deep frown on his face. "What time are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, so pack your bags tonight." Brandt sent an uneasy glance toward Dakota. "She- She's free to come as well if you want her to."

Steve nodded curtly, making it clear he wasn't going to change his mind. "I do."

"Al- Alright. We'll send a car at six to take you to the airport." He smiles for a moment and politely nods a farewell to Dakota and walks away hurriedly.

She smirked at his hurried steps and scoffed. "If all it took to scare some manners into him would have been snarling I might've done it a long time ago." She paused and sighed at Steve's raised eyebrow, clearly not believing her. "Okay, I wouldn't've. But he really got on my nerves for the longest time..." She growled and he gently put his arm around her shoulder with a small smile.

"Alright, Tundra. Let's go pack..." He doesn't sound happy and she frowns, a knowing look in her eye as they head for his dressing room. Dakota waits outside and talks through the small opening in the door, turning her back as well to be sure he has his privacy.

"You're not looking forward to this show are you?"

He sighs and she presses her lips together sympathetically. "I can't imagine anything good will come of it. Think about it, these are real soldiers and what am I..?" He trails off and she stays silent to allow him to speak. "A dancing monkey with a flag on my chest..." She can hear more shifting around inside and waits patiently for the door to open, Steve stepping out in a casual collared shirt, his brown, leather jacket, and black trousers with the same color belt. She smiles and begins to walk at his side for their hotel room.

"I agree, this isn't going to go well..." She sighs and he buries his hands in his pockets. "But, who knows. Maybe it will." She tries and he smiles sadly, appreciating the effort.  
  
  


~|===|~  
  
~~3 November~~

Dakota sighed as the men stopped cheering as soon as the girls left the stage and Steve was left alone. She recognized a few faces in the crowd from her place just behind the curtain as recruits from Project Rebirth. Steve's bag was nearby, as well as her pack, and she had appointed herself to keep an eye on them. So she wasn't watching the show, merely listening as she fiddled with her pack strap.

"How many of you ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?" His words are met with silence, the tension in the air almost suffocating as she curled in on herself. "Okay. Uh... I need a volunteer." He starts hopefully, but a soldier shouts from the crowd.

"I already volunteered, how do you think I got here?" The small crowd starts to laugh and he continues yelling, his words earning a cheer. "Bring back the girls!"

"I- uh..." She looks up and frowns as Steve starts to fumble his words a little. "think they only know the one song. But um..." He stumbles as he gets a bit more nervous, not sure what to do. "Let me... I'll- I'll see what I can do."

"You do that, sweetheart." The same guy from before sneers and Dakota starts growling lowly, angry with Brandt for having him come here.

"Nice boots, Tinkerbell!" She bites her tongue to keep from snarling as Hodge starts heckling as well. The crowd starts laughing again and Steve tries to placate the situation.

"Come on, guys. We're all on the same team here."

"Hey, Captain!" Another voice shouts and pauses. "Sign this!"

She watches as Steve frowns, nodding with an expression of sheer frustration with the crowd. He quickly lifts his shield to block two tomatoes, turning to briskly walk off-stage. He goes straight past Dakota as she picks up their stuff, the girls returning to the stage and ignoring him. He heads for the tent where all their stuff is to take off his cowl and leave his shield on the table. The distant rumble of thunder and her footsteps break through the silence with the distant cheers of the soldiers.

"Come on..." Dakota picks up a large army trench coat and places it over his shoulders, setting their bags on the floor. He closes the coat and takes out his sketchbook as she leads them to the back of the stage once more as droplets of rain begin to fall. She looks up as he sits down on the stair, opening his book to a blank page and starting to draw. With a small sigh, she settles next to him on the step, looking out at the rain. The soldiers all rush for cover with the showgirls. They sit in silence for a while, the only sound from Steve being the gentle scratch of his pencil against paper and his deep breaths.

An idea forms in her head and she smiles a little, not looking away as the droplets begin to fall faster and more frequently.

"Do you remember Cinder?"

Steve looks up and blinks, studying the small smile on Dakota's face as she looks out at the rain. A slow smile forms on his own as he remembers her. "Yeah, your little sister, right? We met her in September?"

"Yep..." Dakota looks over at him, happy she could distract him as his eyes glaze over with memories.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

_Dakota put her hands in her pockets as she walked next to Steve in the evening light. He had just finished a show and they were exploring around the city. It doubled as some peace and quiet, and a chance to talk during the periods where she wasn't on a mission in Europe, so win-win-win. People passed them by as they walked next to a river, none of them recognizing Steve without his spangled outfit. The low sun reflected in the water, staining the blue with brilliant shades of orange and yellow like liquid fire._

_She stopped and Steve paused to look back, watching as she began to sniff the air. Her nose twitched, puzzled expression morphing into one of elation and joy. "What's goin' on?" He looked after her worriedly as she continued to smell something, starting to hasten forward and weave through people without him. He quickly moved to follow, immensely confused, yet very amused at her excited demeanor._

_Dakota looked up from the ground to see a very familiar brunette in the crowd. The scent from earlier was coming from her: the earthy smell of damp wood, sap, and salty ocean. Another scent hits her nose, mixing with the other beautifully: citrus and cocoa. She moved around another person and paused. "Cinder?"_

_The brunette turned around, her eyes lighting up as she spotted Dakota. "Tundra!" She rushed over and hugged the older woman tightly, receiving no less eager of a hug in return._

_"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Dakota buried her face in her hair, breathing in her scent happily._

_"Es ist so lange her, how are you doing?"_

_"I'm very well, thank you. What about you?" Dakota pulled away a bit to look over her younger sister. She'd grown up quite a bit from the naïve little puppy from Germany. She had very sharp features and was only an inch taller than Dakota. Her reddish eyes crackling with warm embers as she grinned happily. Her hair was short, barely reaching her shoulders with a soft wave to it. She's wearing a pale yellow, wool dress with buttons up the front, the collar resting against her collarbone. The sleeves go down to the middle of her upper arm, and the dress flows down to just below her knees after cinching in at the waist. White flats and similarly colored gloves that reach her elbow complete the outfit with conservative yellow earrings._

_"Amazing!" Cinder laughed as she looked down slightly at her sister. "What've you been up to these days? Staying out of trouble?"_

_Dakota laughs and shakes her head. "I wouldn't say that. I'm running_ into _the fire, so-to-speak."_

_Cinder looked up and gasped, beckoning to the woman behind her. "Oh! I must introduce you to someone!" The new woman steps up and smiles at Dakota. Her hair is nearly the same length as Cinder's, an ash-gray instead with light curls. She's a bit taller than the brunette as well, with deep ocean blue eyes. She's in a light blue dress, similarly designed to Cinder's, but a bit more form-fitting and slightly shorter. She has black gloves and heels and stands tall with her chin up. "This is Ivory." Cinder waits and Dakota smirks knowingly, nose twitching at how inter-mingled their scents are._

_Dakota opens her mouth to speak, but a certain soldier finally catches up with his friend. "Tundra? Who's this?"_

_She turns and smiles, almost grinning at the opportunity to introduce her friend to her sister. "Steve, this is my younger sister, Cinder." She turns to the latter. "Cinder, this is my friend, Steve_."

_Cinder formally reaches out with her hand and he shakes it. "Cinder Regen."_

_"Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure." He smiles politely and releases her hand, stepping back to stand by Dakota._

_Dakota looks at Ivory and narrows her eyes slightly. "Let's go for a walk." She turns and leads the way, beckoning the ashen-haired wolf to walk with her. Cinder laughs and calls forward amusedly._

_"Don't scare her too much!" Dakota waves her off,_

_setting into speaking with Ivory in a low voice. Steve hangs back with Cinder, hands in his pockets as he watches the scene half-confused and half-amused once again. "So, how'd you meet my große Schwester?"_

_He smiled down at the smaller wolf and looked to the side as they went over a bridge, the river below reflecting golden light. "I- well, I think the better terms would be_ she _met_ me _." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I was at a place called Camp Lehigh for a program in the army. Back then I was small and sickly, and when she arrived I got stuck on a rope-wall." He laughed at the memory, eyes distant. "She got me through a lot of the courses when the others tried to make it harder for me."_

_She hummed and nodded. "Sounds like my sister." He looked over with a curious expression and she smiled. "My sister was always very protective, especially over me and Thunder." She trailed off to look ahead at the wolf in question. "She got us out of a lot of trouble, and into a lot as well... but she was always there when we needed her." She nodded to herself and Steve smiled, having seen her protectiveness himself._

_"Does she do it with anyone, or specific people?"_

_She hummed. "Tundra is the kind of wolf where she doesn't let people in easily, but if she does then she sees something in them. Knows she can trust them. It's a very hard thing to find, but if she opened up to you quickly then you must be special." He turns pink at the praise and she continues. "I think a good descriptor would be 'falls hard, but not often'." She finished with a nod and he blinked thoughtfully._

_He hesitated to ask, but he was curious enough that he didn't care too much. "How often does she show her wolf?"_

_Cinder's eyes widened as she looked at him. "You know..?" A nod and a deep breath escaped her lungs. "Never." The simple answer is enough to make him freeze up too. She put her hand out to stop him and stand in front of him. "If she showed you her wolf... then she trusts you completely. Don't waste it."_

_There's something else in her eyes, something he can't quite read. She's serious, and she seems to know more than she's telling. But he doesn't want to push and nods. "I won't."_

_"Hey, what's going on?" Dakota walks over with a slightly pale looking Ivory, eyes flicking between the two._

_Cinder smiles and turns to her sister. "We're just sharing about our lives. Your friend here is very interesting." She winks discreetly toward Steve and he smiles as well, nodding his agreement._

_Dakota hums with slightly narrowed eyes, not completely convinced despite the slight curve of her mouth up. "Well, I finished my work, so you can have your Ivory back."_

_Cinder crossed her arms and playfully glared at her sister. "Did you really just pull the 'big sister interrogation' card?" Dakota nodded once with a mischievous grin._

_Steve laughed and shook his head a bit at their antics, and Cinder called out excitedly. "Let's get food to celebrate!"_

_"Celebrate what?" He furrows his brow slightly and she pauses._

_"Does there need to be a reason to be happy and eat food?" Cinder puzzles and Dakota grins with her sister, nodding in agreement_

_"She has a point."_   
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

Steve smiled as he thought over what the younger Regen had said. He didn't know what he felt for the small werewolf anymore. At first, he saw her as just a friend. Someone who'd supported him and would continue to do so for the future as Bucky had. But now, he wasn't so sure...

He loved her company, and she always found a way to distract him after a show or provoke a deep conversation. As cliche as it was, he felt like he'd known her for years rather than five-ish months.

She trusted him with the secret of her wolf side. Him. Steve. It was humbling and very important to both of them. He thought back to the overwhelming amount of fear in her eyes when he first saw her. She had been terrified, even more so than he had been. But her fear was about his _reaction_. She was afraid he would have run from her. Yet he didn't. And she now relaxed completely in his presence. Even at Camp Lehigh she always seemed tense, and now he knew why. She was hiding from the world, and terrified of other people's reactions if they ever found out. But she opened up to him. She trusted him completely, and that was amazing and marvelous.

He didn't know what he did to earn that trust, but he wasn't going to break it. Never.

"She liked you, you know?" he looked up at Dakota as she began to talk, looking out at the rain once more. "Cinder's a very social wolf, but she's only truly bubbly around those she likes." She paused and looked at her hands as Steve absentmindedly put the finishing details on his drawing. "What did you talk about that day?"

He paused and smiled with a tilt of his head. "I'll tell you when you're older." He teased and she scoffed.

"Oh please. I'm more than five times your age." His eyes widen fractionally as she glances at his drawing curiously. It's a grinning monkey in _his_ suit, shield and all, holding an umbrella in its other hand. It's on a unicycle, balancing on a tightrope with a crowd of people below. She opens her mouth to speak, hesitating, shutting it, and settling with moving to sit directly next to him. Her side is against his, just that bit closer than brushing as she tries to comfort him without words despite the stiffening of his spine. She closes her eyes, leaning slightly against him as remains tense. After a moment, he relaxed once more.

His mind slows down as she sits close, a soft, shocked smile developing as he looks down at her. She looked so small against his bulk, and he desperately wanted to wrap his arm around her to puller her closer. He fisted his hand and looked back down at his drawing, adding a few more lines to dispel his whimsical thoughts. _'It wouldn't be proper-'_ he chastised himself, but wistfully argued back- _'but if she initiated the contact, doesn't that make it okay..?'_.

He sighed internally, but a familiar woman's voice spoke behind him and gently interrupted the moment. "Hello, Steve," his head turned to look over his shoulder, Dakota leaning away to look as well as Peggy continued. "Dakota."

"Hi." Steve blinked with a double-take, surprised at her appearance, and happy to see her.

"Hi," Peggy repeated as Dakota nodded a greeting with a smile.

"What are you doin' here?" Steve inquired as Peggy set down her large coat.

"Officially, I'm not here at all." She sat down on top of it as a car drove by. "That was quite a performance."

"Yeah. Uh..." He looked down for a moment, glancing out at the rain and gesturing with his hand. "I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I'm used to are usually more uh..." He paused and slightly. "Twelve."

"I understand you're "America's New Hope"?" She inquires and Dakota nods slightly, forlornly looking down.

"Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit." He sighs, parroting Brandt miserably.

"Is that Senator Brandt I hear." She responds knowingly as Dakota shifts in her seat, looking out at the rain.

"We don't like it any more than you do..." She sighs and Peggy nods understandingly. "It's either this or..." She trails off with scared eyes as Steve finishes her statement emotionlessly.

"Getting stuck in a lab."

"And these are your only two options?" Peggy frowns and looks down at his sketchbook. "A lab rat or a dancing monkey?" She pauses and sighs. "You were meant for more than this, you know?"

He nods, the ghost of a smile on his face. "Tundra keeps telling me that too..." He trails off, about to say something, but hesitating, looking away and closing his mouth.

"What"

"You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country." He shakes his head slightly and looks down. "I finally get everything I wanted," he looks out at the rain, "and I'm wearing tights." A vehicle drives up, a red cross on the side marking the medical truck, beginning to honk as soldiers exit the tent to open the back. Wounded soldiers on stretchers are carried out as Steve frowns sympathetically. "They look like they've been through hell."

"These men more than most." He makes eye contact and waits as she takes a deep breath. "Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the one-oh-seventh." She pauses as he processes, looking up with widened eyes. "The rest were killed or captured."

"The one-oh-seventh?" He confirmed with wide eyes and raised brows as Dakota looked up at him worriedly.

"What?" She asks as he stands up, tucking his sketchbook into his coat and hurrying into the rain, waiting for a moment as the two women hurry after him.

"Come on!" He calls out while running through the rain toward Phillips' tent, Dakota easily catching up as rain mists over her hair. He enters the tent and speaks up instantly. "Colonel Phillips."

"Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan. What is your plan today?" Phillips commented sarcastically from his place at a desk with papers in front of him as Dakota narrowed her eyes at him.

"I need the causality list from Azzano." Steve gets straight to the point, earning a surprised glance from Peggy and an annoyed look from Phillips.

"You don't get to give me orders, son." He shakes his head, trying to cut him off, the stubborn soldier pushing with specifics this time.

"I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh." Dakota looks over papers on the desk, recognizing condolence letters in a thick stack.

Phillips turns to look at Peggy, pointing his pencil at her. "You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won't enjoy."

"Please tell me if he's alive, sir." Steve insists and begins to spell out Bucky's last name. "B-A-R..."

"I can spell." Phillips cuts him off and silences for a moment, picking up the stack of papers in front of him and turning around as he sifts through them. He stops to set them on another desk as Steve follows him back. "I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar." He turns around with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He hesitates and looks to Dakota. "You don't have a brother or father in the army, do you Regen?"

Her eyes widen fearfully and Steve looks back at her. "A brother, yes..." She confirms slowly, not wanting to hear what she hoped wasn't coming.

"Is his name Gunner? Gunner Moore? He has you listed in his identification as the next of kin." Her face fell, answer enough despite the fact he's turned away to look through the papers again. At her silence, he looks back to see her head bowed miserably. She isn't crying, but her eyes are empty.

"What about the others?" Steve turns his attention back to Phillips, pressing on and gently placing his hand in the middle of Dakota's shoulder blades as a comfort. "Are you planning a rescue mission?"

"Yeah! It's called winning the war." He responds, sympathy gone with Steve's questioning.

"But if you know where they are, why not at least..?" He presses for answers and Phillips interrupts him, walking toward the map.

"They're thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe." He circles a large area on the map and turns back with an annoyed expression. "We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl."

Steve sets his jaw, frustrated and swallows. "I think I understand just fine."

"Well then understand it someplace else." Phillips walks past him. "If I read the posters correctly, you got someplace to be in thirty minutes."

Steve looks over the military map, memorizing where the base was marked by a black triangle with a white 'H'. "Yes, sir. I do." He turns around and instantly notices that Dakota's gone. He hurries to the tent where they left their stuff in time for Dakota to exit with her bag as the rain begins to die down. "Tundra?"  
She doesn't answer, but he pauses as Peggy catches up at the furious fire burning in her eyes. Her jaw is clenched shut, a feral growl in her chest. She looks at him, almost daring him to say something to stop her. "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not." She growls, tightening her grip on her pack. "It's too dangerous."

"Isn't that contradictory of everything you've said these past few months?" She askes her with slightly narrowed eyes, earning a glare that almost made him flinch.

"Don't misconstrue my words." She snapped impatiently, taking a calming breath. "You have no training, no fighting experience, and no weaponry. I'm not going to bring you just to watch you get shot to death by Hydra soldiers." She snarls and he internally kicks himself. She was just worried about him not dying. God, he needed to learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes. "If you're coming, find another way and be there by tonight. I'm not slowing down to wait." She compensates, turning around to throw her bag high into the air in front of her, through the trees. With a snarl, she runs forward three steps and jumps into the air. She shifts within a second, landing on her forepaws and catching her pack in her jaws without slowing and disappearing into the trees.

Steve set his jaw and entered the tent, packing a few items as Peggy ran in after him; getting over her momentary shock. "What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?" She asks him incredulously, still a bit shaken up.

"If that's what it takes, I'm going after Dakota." He stuffed something into the bag's largest pouch, reaching for something else on the table.

"You heard the Colonel, they both are most likely dead." She tried to sway him, easily being ignored as he stubbornly continued.

"You don't know that."

"Even so, he's devising a strategy. If he detects..." Peggy tries again as he interrupts her, putting on his leather jacket.

"By the time he's done that it could be too late!" He picks up his bag and shield and exits the tent, walking around her.

"Steve!" She calls after him, hastening in the same direction as he loads his things into the back of a vehicle. 'Was he going to take it?'

He pauses, looking at her as mist covers the camp from the departed rain. "You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?" His voice is much softer, quiet and low.

"Every word." She confirms without hesitation and he takes a small breath.

"Then you gotta let me go." He walks around and climbs into the front of the car, turning on the engine as she moves to stand next to him. Her hand rests on the edge of the windshield as he looks up.

"I can do more than that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German:  
> "Es ist so lange her," - It's been so long,  
> "große Schwester" - older sister


	6. Rescue

Steve looks out at the ground through the window, not sure what he expected as it's too dark to see much of anything. The tall pine trees blend into the ground in a black smudge as far as he can see. A piece of him irrationally is hoping to catch a glimpse of Dakota, but that's impossible as the plane flies over the edge of a large mist cloud covering the ground.

He continues to fasten a parachute to his torso, making sure it's securely attached as Peggy gestures down to a map in her lap, explaining details that she knew. He took one of the helmets from the girls' outfit and goggles, wearing them on his head for the time being and the chin strap fastened. He's put on cargo pants over the show uniform with the jacket. "The Hydra camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It's a factory of some kind."

"We should be able to drop you right on their doorstep," Howard calls back from the cockpit, reaching up to flick a lever momentarily.

"Just get me as close as you can." He responds, focusing on her again with slightly raised eyebrows. "You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble when you land?"

"Any you won't?" She askes worriedly, earning a small shrug and smirk as he takes out his handgun, muzzle pointed away from both of them.

"Where I'm goin', if anybody yells at me I can just shoot 'em." He tilts his head while speaking, checks it, and flicks on the safety to stow securely in the holster.

"They will undoubtedly shoot back." She cautions and he smiles slightly.

"Well, let's hope it's good for somethin'." He turns slightly to knock once on his shield, the metal object resting on the seat to his right.

"Agent Carter," Howard calls back again, earning their attention as he continues cheekily with a small smirk. "If we're not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late-night fondue."

Peggy looks back from Howard to Steve awkwardly, both of them silent when she speaks up, trying to excuse his comment... Maybe... She really was just nervously rambling ~~a lot~~ a bit. "Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. He's mad enough to brave this airspace, we're lucky to have him."

Steve awkwardly nods, gesturing with his hand slightly as he stumbles a bit in his wording. "So are you two..? Do you..?" He fails to stop as she tilts her head slightly and skips the rest of his questions to the end, misunderstanding what Stark had meant. "Fondue?"

Peggy ignores his awkward and confused comments and holds up a radio-like device. "This is your transponder. Activate it when you're ready and the signal will lead us straight to you." He takes it and flips the small gray device around in his hand.

"Are you sure this thing works?" He looks forward to Howard to confirm, at the same time already stowing it in a secure pocket.

"It's been tested more than you, pal." He responds and Steve pauses. That... wasn't reassuring at all... _Everything_ was more tested than he was...

Explosions rock the plane as it's fired at from the ground, light popping and igniting the sky outside the windows. Steve picks up his shield and moves to the back of the plane as Peggy shouts over the booming outside, opening the door and sitting on the floor. "Get back here, we're taking you all the way in!"

"As soon as I'm free, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!" He shouts back, looking over the trees for a viable landing spot and finding a few large gaps.

"You can't give me orders!" She fires back.

"The hell I can't!" He looks up at her with a cheeky grin. "I'm a Captain!" He pulls down his goggles, leaning forward to jump out of the plane. He tucks his arms and legs in, diving toward the ground to get out of the way faster while explosions light up the sky around him. As the trees rapidly get closer, he pulls a tab and opens his parachute to slow his fall. He steers his way down, avoiding trees as the low fog envelops him in a blanket of haze and gray. His feet hit the ground, stumbling slightly upon landing. He takes a deep breath and untethered himself from the chute, looking around for any sign of a giant wolf. Nothing disturbs the swirling fog and he huffs slightly.

"Stevan... Steve..!" A sharp whisper split the silence and he looked around, recognizing the low voice. His eyes rake over the ground for the slightest sign of movement, turning up empty and a small huff-like sigh is his answer. "Up here." He obeys and sees a small form huddled in the tree's branches. A pair of eyes shine in a dark mask and he smiled slightly at the sight.

"Dakota!" He breathes, happy she made it as she jumps down to land neatly beside him. She has her uniform on, bandanna pulled up over her face and hood over her head. Two points hold up the large hood on top of her head, and she's even wearing gloves now. "I'm glad you're alright."

She raised an eyebrow with crossed arms. "I should be telling you that for your risky entrance. We need to be careful, this factory is heavily fortified so we're going to have to do this quietly. Don't let anyone see you. Got it?" She quickly briefed him and he nodded, smiling cheekily again.

"Yes, ma'am." She smiled, her hood moving a bit as she turned around and he saw a fluffy tail behind her. She was walking on her toes again, making nearly no noise on the unpacked earth as he followed behind. They made their way to a road, crouching down behind a tree with saplings around the roots. Large trucks drove past and she looked to him, a question in her eyes. He pointed at the last one and she nodded, smiling. He raised an eyebrow, realizing _exactly_ what she was doing: mentoring on the job.  
The trucks drove past and she bolted from their cover to jump in the covered back, Steve following easily. He looked up at the two Hydra soldiers in the back, nodding once to greet them. "Fellas."

Dakota growls as they surge forward, dispatching the two men in a couple of punches and tossing them both out the back. She smirks, shaking her head amusedly at his naturally jesting personality. Lights pass over and ignite the rim around the cloth entrance as Steve moves to crouch in front of her, holding up his shield to hide them just in case. The truck turns and slows to a stop, the cloth being lifted as a soldier peeks inside. Steve shoves his shield forward to knock him back, unconscious, jumping out as she follows. Her hand lifts and flicks to the left as she jumps down to run across the clearing toward a group of tanks. She slows down to look over the outside of the base, listening as footsteps move away.

Steve moves to stand next to her and leans down slightly to even his head with hers, gesturing toward a tank near the wall. She extends her hand out in a 'lead on' motion and follows as he smiles slightly while moving. He climbs onto the tank and jumps up onto the wall, running along the top toward a door surrounded by windows. With a small pause, he knocks and stands a little bit back so he's partially visible in the window. A glance toward Dakota reveals her eyes slightly crinkled amusedly at his methods, but nodding anyways while leaning against the wall. Her arms fold over her chest comfortably as she waits.

The door opens and the guard looks out, pausing as he spots her. She tilts her head innocently, with a polite greeting. "Guten Abend." Steve slams the door on his head and punches him, dragging him outside as she holds the door. "Das war einfach..." She grins beneath the mask and he smiles at her antics, only slightly able to understand her, as they enter the factory and close the door behind them. She takes the lead now, hiding between a large crate and a small wall; darting across the path and weaving between large canister-like structures. Moving to slip between large rockets, he takes out his gu and watches for soldiers as prisoners mill around occasionally while working. There aren't many over here, most of them missing while only a few remain in the main section.

Steve drifts away to a table with a large wheel-like component, glowing blue squares lining the rim with gaps in-between. He picks up one of the smaller devices, a blue stripe near the top below a button makes him think it's a grenade of some sort. A _square_ grenade, but one nonetheless. He pockets it just as Dakota steps up beside him, almost making him jump at her silent movement. He looks at her questioningly, glancing at the glowing tech, earning a shrug. She stiffens.

The bandanna starts moving slightly as her nose twitches. She turns around and hastens for another door, opening it silently as the scent grows slightly fainter. Growling softly while entering the room, frustrated, she spots a guard and silences. Her feet move quickly as she sprints over the floor to jump over the guard. She lifts a fist and punches him hard enough for a crack to resonate through the room as she breaks his nose. He's not here. Hasn't been since very recently.

She picks up the keys, Steve jogging over as her ears and tail disappear, seeming to absorb back into her body.

"Who're you supposed to be?"

A voice rings out below them and they look down at the cell, a group of five inside. They're slightly illuminated, but shadows obscure their features. Steve looks at the man who spoke, taking a deep breath as Dakota walks toward the stairs down toward the cells. "I'm... Captain America."

"I... beg your pardon?" A Frenchman asks, puzzled as Steve moves to follow her. She hands him the keys as he starts unlocking cells, nose twitching. His scent's faint, at least a week old...

"Gunner! Wo bist du?" She calls out hopefully, earning suspicious looks from many of the soldiers as she moves between the cells by Steve. A sigh and a set jaw, and she assist Steve in unlocking cells as prisoners pour out into the hall. Many of them regard her with wide-eyed and respectful looks, none questioning her position among them. Once most of them are out, he hands the keys to someone else while turning to the original group he spoke to first. Everyone begins to move forward behind him as he pushes forward to the front, a path staying clear.

"Is there anybody else? I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes and a Gunner Moore." He glances at Dakota, receiving a fearful look in return. He's just as worried about his friend's absence as he is about her brother.

The Frenchman from earlier informs the pair helpfully. "There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it. They're both somewhere there." He looks at Dakota and curiously asks, "Are you close to Gunner?"

"He's my brother." She looks up at Steve, a bad feeling settling in her gut. 'Isolation ward' didn't sound good...

Steve nods, moving ahead as she follows eagerly. "All right. The tree line is northwest, eighty yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell." He turns around to finish. "We'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else we find."

"Wait! You know what you're doin'?" The black man from earlier pipes up worriedly and Steve nods.

"Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times." He jogs down the hall as Dakota furrows her brows with a small sigh. Nobody here knew about his shows. _'Thank you, Steven, for being confusing.'_

"If it makes you feel any better," She looks back and smiles under the mask, "I've been doing this for five years now." Visible looks of relief pass over many soldiers' faces as she jogs backward, turning around to run after Steve. Emerging into the main factory, some of the men file out behind her and her nose twitches as she turns to follow Steve's subtle trail. Gunshots fire and explosions boom outside as an alarm begins to ring.

Dakota runs through the factory to see Steve holding his own in fights against normal soldiers. One comes up behind him and she snarls, grabbing the back of his uniform to toss him over her head into the main fight. Steve turns around with his shield raised, relaxing as he sees her. He stows his shield on his back and turns around to start jogging. "Come on, it's over here." She follows him easily as they climb up a staircase and run across a walkway going over the factory floor. Steve kicks a soldier screaming over the railing and takes out his gun, holding it at the ready as they continue. They enter a hallway and she freezes. Her nose twitches and she runs ahead, pausing at a 'T' section. She looks to her right and sniffs to make sure. His scent's down there.

"Go, I'll find Buck." Steve nods and she instantly bolts down the hall. He continues forward at a jog as a small shape comes out of an open door. They're wearing a hat and carrying a coat and overflowing suitcase. Their stature and wear are distinctive enough: Zola. He slowly back away from Steve, running down the hall as the soldier moves to chase him. Steve hesitates at the door as a groan manages to claw its way to him, and slowly enters the room. His gaze moves around and over the equipment and tables filling the space.

"Sergeant... Three-two-five-five-seven..." Dazed murmuring floats around the room as Steve hurries around a small corner to a table, seeing a familiar body strapped down onto it with thick leather straps. His eyes are distant and unfocused, staring at nothing as Steve approaches.

"Bucky?" He looks down, finally seeing the straps and breathing a mildly horrified, "Oh, my God." He tears out the straps as he goes along, starting at his feet, Bucky blinking and murmuring.

"Is that-"

"It's me. It's Steve." He returns to stand by his head, panting, and Bucky smiles. Dazed and happy.

"Steve?" He helps his friend to stand up, internally laughing at how the tables have turned. Now _he's_ the one helping _Bucky_.

"Come on." Steve gently rested his hand against the side of Bucky's head for a moment while looking him over. His green shirt is torn in a couple of places and dirt covers his face. He looks _rough_. "I thought you were dead."

Bucky's eyes begin to focus as he looks over Steve's body, much bigger than he remembers. His brain is still a bit fuzzy, but he could've _sworn_ that he didn't have to look _up_ at his friend... "I thought you were smaller..."

At a muzzled explosion from outside, Steve looks around the room. His eyes settle on a map up of the wall with six Hydra bases marked. Spread out over Europe. "Come on." He takes a moment to memorize it as best he can while taking Bucky under his arm for support. His friend can barely move, his feet mostly dragging over the floor as he tries to walk.

"What happened to you?" Bucky questions as he tries to get his feet back, starting to stumble along as they walk toward the doorway.

"I joined the Army." Steve quipped back as Bucky began to gain his motor skills back, able to sort-of walk on his own as they exit. Steve releases him as they head toward where he saw Zola disappear.

"Did it hurt?" Bucky stumbled along as Steve looked back often to make sure he was keeping up.

"A little," Steve admitted modestly, not wanting to explain how much it did right now. It probably wasn't a good time.

"Is it permanent?"

Steve can't help but laugh internally, slightly scared, at the thought that one day he might wake up small and sickly again, looking back to cheerfully answer. "So far!"

~|*|~

Dakota pauses at the intermittent doors, sniffing, growling, and moving on. She stops at one door, hearing footsteps and muffled talking inside. A small sniff and her fingers curl a little more. His scent's coming from in here.

She growls, losing her hold enough that her ears and tail make themselves known. The chatter disappears upon her snarl, and she doesn't hesitate to burst through the door. The three Hydra soldiers inside shout to one another as she runs for one, slashing with her claws through cloth and flesh in an attack for the throat or stomach; hitting the side of his head hard enough to knock him out. She swipes the legs out from another while using her momentum to kick the other into the far wall. Another growl rips through the room and the snap of the soldier's neck while she dispatches the last one.

She pants slightly, each breath pushing out a low growl as she looks up at the far side of the room. A large cell takes up half the wall, a familiar form leaning against the bars with slightly glazed and lethargic eyes.

"Gunner?" She breathes, eyes widening slightly as she pulls down her bandanna and hood. Her feet move on their own to the cell, hand reaching out to gently hold his cheek while her claws disappear.

"Hey." She looks up to his eyes, grinning happily. "Fancy seeing you here." He smirks with their shared accent, his thicker by a noticeable margin, and she rolls her eyes, most of her worry gone. If he's able to jest at a time like this, he's fine.

"Why am I always getting you out of trouble?" She looks at the bars and grabs two, pulling and bending them with a strained groan. He moves slightly to give her room as she opens a hole wide enough for him to fit through. Gunner exits the cell and tightly hugs his sister, nuzzling the hooded top of her head. "Oh Gott, I thought I lost you..." She hugs him tightly, burying her face into his chest and inhaling his scent: damp wood, sap, and dewdrops on fresh grass. So familiar, and yet she stayed there as though it was the first and final time she'd be able to smell it.   
They hugged each other tightly as an explosion boomed outside. She finally pulled away, studying his face and glancing at the door. "We need to move."

He nods and follows her out the door, the pair running down the hall. She stops. Her eyes are glued to the right hall. "What? What's going on?"

She pauses and turns around to fix him with a look that dared him to argue. "Get downstairs and help soldiers to fight and escape. If you find anyone, head for the clearing."

"And where will you be? I'm not going to leave that easily." He growls at her, not wanting to be separated so soon after she found him.

"I need to find someone, no use both of us going on a one-man job." She growls back, using reasoning that he couldn't argue with. "I need someone I know can help down with the men. You know them, they trust you." She turns her head as a pair of footsteps travel away from them in the same direction Steve had gone earlier. "Don't argue, just do it!"

He pauses, noting the desperate look in her eyes and smiling softly. "Alright." He agreed quietly, nuzzling the top of her head and backing up. "Stay safe, kleine Tannenzapfen."

She smiled and nodded as he turned around to jog down the hallway, turning the corner to a different hall than she entered in. With a soft growl, she hastened in the opposite direction to follow Steve. Only after a short spell, an explosion shakes the building and she looks back. The wall lights up from the inner factory and she instantly begins to sprint down the hallway.

"Captain America! How exciting!" A voice calls out as she turns the corner and looks out from a platform above the factory floor. The floor is aflame with explosions and she looks up to see Steve and someone else standing with Schmidt and Zola on the other side of a walkway. That must be Bucky near Steve, so he found him. Great.  
She runs up the stairs and jumps up the last set, landing with a small thud on the metal. "Ahh, Nightshade. How lovely to meet you as well." Schmidt calls out politely as she slowly walks up to stand behind Bucky, who's leaning against the railing for support. The Hydra leader looks back to Steve as he slowly moves to his side of the walkway. "I'm a great fan of your films. So Dr. Erskine managed it after all." Steve begins to slowly walk forward to meet him. "Not exactly an improvement, but still..." Schmidt nods with a small tilt of his head. "Impressive."

He gets close enough and Steve's fist flashes out to impact his face, sending him staggering slightly with his hand grabbing the railing. His other gloved hand reaches up to touch just below his eye. The skin is shifted downward, revealing a small sliver of red flesh below. "You've got no idea." Steve retorts and earns a glare from Schmidt.

"Haven't I?" His hand flashes out, Steve just barely lifting his shield in time to block his fist. The metal dents easily, leaving an impression of his fist. Steve reaches for his gun, managing to pull it from its holster as Schmidt knocks him on his back with a harsh blow. The gun flies off to fall to the factory floor and Steve kicks out to send his opponent flying back. Zola quickly grabs a lever, pulling it to retract the two halves of the walkway; separating the two soldiers. Dakota growls lowly, lips twitching momentarily and earning a confused look from the man next to her as she quickly glances at Steve to check for obvious injuries.   
"No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" Schmidt shouts, turning his head and reaching down to grasp at the base of his throat by his jaw. He pulls upward, the skin peeling away to reveal red flesh below. He fully removes the skin from his face and the back of his neck, showing his face. His complexation is that of a bare skull, only muscle around his jaw, eyebrows, and cheekbones adding mass.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asks, slightly horrified and very worried for his friend as his eyes glued to Schmidt's face.

"You are deluded, Captain. As well as you, Nightshade. You pretend to be simple soldiers, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind." He tosses the mask of skin down into the fiery factory below. "Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" He holds up his fist in front of his chest, opening his hand at the end and turning into an elevator.

"Then how come you're running?" Steve shouts after him with narrowed eyes, receiving no response as Schmidt presses a button to close the doors. He looks up, eyes landing on a gantry near the roof as he gets an idea. "Come on, let's go. Up." He leads Bucky to the staircase behind them, his friend making sure Steve goes first. He hesitates for Dakota and she narrows her eyes.

"Get up, go!" She gently pushes him in front, helping him up the stairs in pursuit of Steve. They stop in front of the slightly wobbling beam as explosions continue to flare up below. She starts coughing as smoke begins to irritate her sensitive nose and lungs. The men's heads turn for a moment to look at her. "I'm fine..." She wheezes, clearing her throat and pulling up the bandanna to try and stop smoke from getting in her lungs.

Steve helps Bucky over the railing, voice patient despite the need for them to hurry. "Let's go. One at a time."

He slowly starts walking along the gantry, placing one foot carefully in front of the other. He flinches when flames flare up too close, the beam shifting down slightly in the middle. He starts moving a bit faster, running for the other side as it shifts a few inches down. The beam falls, breaking just as he leaps forward to grab the railing and haul himself over, taking a small piece of the railing with it on Steve and Dakota's side. He leans against the metal, looking up desperately at the now trapped pair. "Gotta be a rope or something!"

"Just go!" Steve waves with his hand, shouting to his friend as Dakota looks around desperately for other options. "Get out of here!"

"No! Not without you!" Bucky stubbornly grips the railing and Steve mutters to himself, looking down at the broken railing in front of him. He grabs it in both hands and starts bending it outward, creating an opening large enough for a person to run through. He retreats as far back as the platform allows, bracing and collecting himself as Dakota moves out of the way.

He sprints forward and leaps off the edge. Dakota watches for a moment as he flies through the air for the opposite platform. Her mind instantly freezes up. He's dipping too fast, going too slow...

He's not going to make it...

She snarls and starts running, going a single step and shifting in mid-stride for more speed. Her hind paws hit the edge of the platform with her forepaws, launching herself through the air toward him. She lowers her head, impacting against his back and sending him flying over the railing. Her shoulders slam into the railing, only allowing her to catch the platform with her front paws. Her claws skid against the metal, a fearful whimper escaping as she begins to slip.

"No!" Steve shouts just as her paws slide off with a screech.  
  
A terrified yelp tears from her throat as she plummets for the factory floor. He leans over the railing to watch with wide, horrified eyes. The fires below engulf her body as she cries out, the sound lost to the explosions. "Dakota!" He calls out after her desperately, surging slightly over the railing as Bucky pulls him back.

"We've gotta get out of here!" He shouts, Steve's eyes glassy and distant as he stares at where she fell. "Steve!" Bucky snaps, getting his attention, albeit only slightly as his head turns. "I'm sorry, but we have to leave. Now." Steve nods blankly, stumbling backward and turning around to blindly run for an exit. Bucky speeds up slightly to lead his friend outside, knowing from the look on his face that he won't be able to do much for a bit. At least until he processes enough to cover up the fact he's struggling.

"Bucky!" He looks up as a familiar soldier comes running over from the thinning battle. Gunner's amber eyes look behind him, widening desperately. "Where's Dakota?"

"Dakota?" Bucky furrows his brow, puzzled, as Gunner turns to Steve. He instantly catches onto the grief flowing off him in waves and he blinks. Once. Twice.

"No..." He trails off and shakes his head, screwing his eyes shut as he desperately grasps for a different reason why she wasn't there. She couldn't be dead... not after he just saw her again...

"She fell..." Steve's voice comes out void of emotion, his eyes telling a different story as he begins to cover up and collect himself. "She sacrificed herself to save me..." He closed his eyes and bowed his head, shoulders slumping as he desperately holds back his emotions. _'No. No crying. You're not supposed to. Stay strong...'_

Gunner's eyes develop a slight shine and he shakes his head. When he opens his eyes again, a very familiar stubborn fire burns in their depths. "She's survived a lot worse. I'm sure she's sheltering somewhere and is going to come find us when the factory's stopped exploding..." He narrows his eyes stubbornly and Steve simply nods miserably, taking a deep breath and lifting his head. His eyes are covered in false optimism.

"Come on, let's regroup and get away from the factory before Hydra has a chance to find us." He walks away, shouting out orders as the soldiers finish the fight, killing the last Hydra soldiers and quickly following them as they all group together in the large clearing. Wounded soldiers are helped along as many grab weapons and ammunition. Three operational tanks are driven into position to leave and Gunner glances at Bucky, not questioning Steve's coping mechanism. Dissociation.

Bucky had seen it a few times before, when his parents died, the war started, when Bucky was first sent to Wisconsin for winter training. They were both raised to not show sadness or other emotions around anyone, but Steve took it to a whole new level. He threw himself into something, anything really, to distract himself from whatever was going on inside his head. He shut himself in, mentally. Nobody who didn't know him would think anything of it, and that was the point. He tore himself apart inside but remained 'normal' on the outside.

But Bucky saw through it. He knows Steve. And Gunner knew, simply because grief, despair, and emotional emptiness flowed off him in waves.

In an hour, flames ignite the windows and metal creaks as part of the factory collapses. Steve looks back forlornly, not wanting to leave. He forces himself to turn around, starting to lead the almost two-hundred soldiers out of the clearing. His heart tugs backward in his chest, something wanting him to stay and wait, search, do something other than leave. A small feeling in his gut is screaming at him to stop. He shakes his head slightly, trudging on.

These men needed him to lead them home. He needed to do that. No matter if he wants with all his mind and heart to stay and jump into the fire and flames to look for her.

The large group trekked along the road, more severely wounded riding on the tanks while everyone else walked. Steve took the lead with Bucky behind him to the left and Gunner hanging back even more. He didn't know if he was welcome by the two friends, so he settled with walking a few steps behind Bucky. Besides, Steve looked like he needed his space.

The troop didn't move for long; only a few hours due to the cold, fatigue, and exhausted soldiers. Steve gave the order to stop and camp for the night off the road, small groups already forming as watches were set and others went out to collect firewood. A few traveled from wounded to wounded, doing their best with limited knowledge to help until they got back to Italy. Steve walked around as well, checking on the soldiers and speaking with a few as he moved from cluster to cluster.

Fires were lit and coats were laid down or worn for warmth as everyone went to sleep. A small group ventured into the trees to watch. Eventually, even Bucky and Gunner drifted off.

All except one. Steve.

He sat at his fire, Bucky and Gunner sleeping nearby. He was tired, but something prevented him from sleeping. His mind wandered as he stared into the crackling flames, warmth washing over his front while the frosty night air touched his back. He didn't notice the cold. Nor the warmth of the fire. His eyes became glassy again, darting around to be sure everyone was asleep. In the silence and partial seclusion, a single tear worked its way out to slide down his face. He closed his eyes miserably, going over all the things he could have done to stop her.

Maybe if he had just looked for a different route? What if he ran faster, jumped farther?

His hand lifted to wipe away the tear, too tired to stop himself. He glanced over at Gunner, seeing his back as he slept facing the wilderness. He said she'd survived much worse...

What if he was right..?

He couldn't go back there himself to check...

She'd survive... right..?

 _'Please let her find us_.. _.'_ He looked up at the stars for a moment, the small points of light glittering coldly back despite his forlorn thoughts. Steve sighed, shifting to lay on his side, still staring at the fire as his eyelids slowly fluttered open and closed. With a small yawn, he closes his eyes and falls asleep. Reliving that moment over and over again as the image of her wide, fear-filled eyes burned into his brain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German (again. Just prepare for a lot of this X3):  
> "Guten Abend." - Good evening  
> "Das war einfach..." - That was easy...  
> "Wo bist du?" - Where are you?  
> "Oh Gott" - Oh God (Pretty self-explanatory imo X3)  
> "kleine Tannenzapfen." - little pinecone


	7. "I'm Not Leaving That Easily..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics aren't present, but I recommend the song 'Guiding Light' by Mumford and Sons for the beginning part. Also, a small part of this chapter was based on a writing prompt I found, so if the dialogue seems a little cliche that's why X3.  
> Hope you enjoy :3

A breeze shifts a pile of ash, sending a pinch flying up into the air. The remaining half of a metal ceiling creaks ominously. Sunlight spills across the floor from the broken roof and large holes in the walls. Specks of dust and ash float visibly in the air. A bird twitters as it flies down, fluttering to a stop on a large chunk of destroyed metal. It's partially melted, cooled down in a mass of black. The small songbird preens its feathers and flutters away.

A metal plate nearby creaks and groans, shifting slightly as a weak whine floats through the silent ruins. The plating slides to the left, falling to the ground with a small thud as a body shifts to move it off, grunting with the effort. Quiet huffs blow ash and dust over the floor as wheezing settles in smoke-damaged lungs. Breaths harshly force out in cough-like huffs from her mouth. Her throat burns as she tries to swallow, mouth too dry to soothe it.

She struggles to stand up, pain sparking through her foreleg as her weight rests on it. Her paw lifts off the ground to leave her swaying on three legs. Each breath sent sparks through her chest. Every shift of ribs sending waves of pain through her entire body. She limps forward, ash and dust coating her pelt to shift the color to a light gray. The scrid tang of burnt fur stung her nose.

As the light reached her eyes, she squinted and slowly blinked them open as her pupils contracted and adjusted automatically. A whimper escaped her throat. Everything hurt. Her left foreleg was undoubtedly dislocated or broken somewhere. Her ribs were, at best, bruised, but most likely broken in a few places. The pain settled into her bones, seeming to throb her very soul with every beat of her heart. The only thing uninjured. Her heart still powered on, refusing to falter and weaken.

Dakota limped out of the ruined factory and gratefully took in the fresh air in shallow gasps. Her nose lifted to sniff the air for any traces of the prisoners. With mostly blocked up senses, she settled on wandering the large clearing until she found something. The dirt was packed and trampled, bodies dotting the clearing as ravens cawed at one another and hopped between them to regard her curiously. Supply boxes had been broken open, shells littered the ground from countless gunshots, footprints so abundant no distinct sets were discernable from the rest. Scents were duller, muddled and mixed into one mass of faint scents impossible for her tell who's who.

How long was she asleep..?

She looked around at all the footprints, taking in the fainter scents and thinking. They were relatively recent; no sooner than two days. She could easily find Gunner's amongst them, relieved he made it out alright. She froze. She's been unconscious for two days...

Where's Steve!? Her head whipped around as she put her nose down, limping around desperately as a faint, sweet smell brushed against her muzzle. Her paws moved on their own as she followed it, drawn like a moth to a flame. Her nose nudged a small piece of ripped leather from a jacket, recognizing it instantly as Steve's. She sniffed at it, inhaling the comforting cinnamon and grassy scent she knew was his.

Her mind slowed as she stood there, feeling calmer and at peace despite the dull ache of pain that gradually ebbed within her chest. She lifted her muzzle, easily picking up his scent amongst all the others. She started to limp forward, making sure the trail wasn't from when they arrived. The absence of her's easily proved that yes, he made it out with everyone else. Her tail slightly wagged on its own as she followed the scent along the road. After a while, where Dakota sped up to an unsteady trot, small piles of wood dotted the forest to the side. She looked down at one, recognizing it as an old campfire, and moving between them until she found Steve's. With a rough croon, she followed the trail into the trees. Off the path, less chance of being discovered. Smart man. Her heart swelled with pride at his actions, but a more pressing matter nudged at her head for attention.

In the small clearing, she looked down at her foreleg and paused. A small nudge and painful flex proved it wasn't broken, but clearly dislocated. She found a large, sturdy stick and picked it up to bring it back. Shifting to rest her left paw against the ground and maneuvering it for a moment, she bit down slightly on the stick. Not giving time to back out, she pressed her weight on her leg to pop her joint back into place. Sparks flared out as the nerves screamed in pain. Her jaw clenched, the wood creaking ominously as she caught herself to avoid ending up with a mouthful of splinters. Dropping the stick, now marked with imprints of her teeth, the throbbing pain lessened slowly and she settled on her haunches to breathe slowly and purposefully.

Dakota slowly stood up and eased her weight onto the limb. Throbbing still pulsed from the site and a small limp remained, but she could at least use it. That was good enough for now. Her paws moved as fast as she could without hurting herself as she trots along the clear trail of packed earth; covered in footprints and tire tracks. The scent trail she followed was slightly faint, clinging to tree bark and earth. The sun crept across the sky as she trekked, her left paw ony slightly touching and holding her weight. Slowly getting a bit faster as she got used to it. The wind blew and settled, shadows crept over the ground. Animals occasionally peeked their heads out to peer at the large wolf, most fleeing in fear.

The sun set a little while ago, the shadows swallowing everything up in the darkness as the moon rose. Her pale eyes gazed down on the forest, slightly illuminating the ground through the pine boughs. Though, it was unnecessary. Her eyes easily saw in the dark, moonlight or not.

Alas, the time of day didn't matter as she never stopped moving or slowed down. Men's lives were at stake to get to the camp without being found by Hydra and without people dying, so she pushed on. The ache of her limbs and pain in her chest slowly eased as her body pulled itself back together; growing tissue, mending bone, healing bruises, growing fur, and repairing the damage to her lungs and nose from the smoke. It would take the group at least a week to reach the camp, maybe longer if too many were wounded to move very fast. She still had time...

Crickets chirped nearby as she trot, occasionally jumping away as she stepped too close. An owl hooted and flew overhead and her ear twitched. A cold wind had begun to blow, ruffling her thick fur; the wolf seemingly oblivious to the freezing temperature as she kept warm easily. She shook her head with a soft growl as her eyelids drooped tiredly, ignoring the slight pull of her limbs to rest.

The sun rose once more to see her still limping along the trail. The scent gradually got stronger as she followed the trail, a hopeful sign she was getting closer. Despite all the men's scents intermingling together into one, Steve's still stood out to her. But the longer she walked, the closer she got, the duller it seemed to become - as though weighed down and forlorn, and the bigger the slight sinking feeling in her gut grew. As soon as morning arrived she finally realized where the void in her belly was coming from. It wasn't _her_ emotion... She was feeling Steve's...

It was almost like a small version of her own emotions. It weighed in her stomach, yet was weightless; a void that tugged at her hope and optimism, trying to pull it into darkness.

She was worried now, but pushed herself to go just that little bit faster to reach the group sooner. Dust puffed beneath her paws as she tried to speed up to a hasty lope. All pain had subsided to a subtle ache, her ribs being the exception and still painful. It was easily manageable and ignorable, but her leg still throbbed without the time to heal properly...

Her ears swiveled forward at a distant rumble of a large engine, the distinct sound of a tank's specialized tires mixing with it. She looked up from the ground and listened carefully, ears twitching from time to time. The rumble stayed consistent, heading in the same direction she was. She quickly checked her direction and reluctantly left the path. A gentle tugging in her paws tried to make her go back, vainly trying to reach Steve's particular scent trail again. She growled, pushing those impulses back and focusing on the possible threat ahead. She could figure out her innate reluctance later, but right now she had to stay safe and alive. The tanks ahead might not be a part of the group, might not even be Allied machinery.

The engines got louder as the day progressed, the smell of oil drifting down on a breeze with sweat and dirty clothing. By evening, the low murmur of talking could be heard over the tanks. There were no more than three of the large machines, and lots of men; hundreds, as less wouldn't leave as much of a trail as they had. She finally caught a glimpse of the large group when shadows began to stretch over the ground, dusk almost upon them already. The men were beaten and battered, at least seven riding on each tank, and who knows how many inside them...

Dakota moved so she was limping along the outskirts amongst the trees, being careful to stay hidden completely from view as she watched. Seeing, but remaining unseen. Steve's scent came from the front, with her brother's nearby, as he led the group. Her tail wagged on its own, gently waving back and forth as she slowly moved toward the front of the large group of men. Her mind was slow from lack of sleep and rest, her paws dragging and thoughts beginning to want nothing more than to curl up and sleep for days.

She yawned at the thought, huffing irritably as she shook her head. Her gaze remained on the group as she sought out one member in particular; leading them home. The sky slowly shifted to a light shade of indigo as the sun peeked over the horizon to cast an amber light through the trees. The stars faintly sparked to life, glittering as they waited for night.

"We'll stop here!" A deep voice shouted to carry over to the back, full of authority and surety. The men all stopped and split up into different groups for specific duties. Some began to leave to collect firewood with one other person each, others planned out watches for the night, and the more wounded collapsed to rest after the day's trek.

Dakota was forced to move away to avoid being seen by the men breaking away from the main body, but still kept one eye and ear on the camp-site as she lazed around patiently until most of the men had returned to sit by their fires. Only the sentries remained in the shadowy trees as the sun cast its final rays through the forest. Only now did Dakota move in closer, her dark pelt keeping her hidden from sight as the shadows swallowed her up. Practically invisible. The only sign that could give away her presence was the gentle shifting of earth or momentary flash of her eyes as they reflected the golden firelight. Otherwise, the dark shadows created by the fires and trunks created perfect hiding places for her to watch without being seen.

She gazed cautiously as Steve walked from fire to fire, Bucky right beside him. He paused to speak with all of them, a gentle smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. Beneath the mask, she could easily see the sorrow and pain in his darker, stormy blue pools. When he finally settled down at his fire, Gunner was already asleep curled slightly on his side. But Steve just sat down and stared into it blankly, Bucky settling down nearby with a small smile and reassuring pat on his shoulder, laying down himself. Dakota wished she could go in to comfort him, but with the rest of the men awake it would be impossible without being spotted. Unless... his fire was close to the edge of the camp. If she's careful, she might be able to lure him out without drawing any attention.

She parted her jaws in a wide yawn, creeping around to the other side of camp amongst the shadows; avoiding each sentry with a wide circle. Her paws created soft shifts in the dirt with every step on unpacked earth. She brushed past a small sapling, crouching down to creep forward. At first, she just watched. Waiting. He looked so broken despite the strong façade that covered up his true self. She blinked sympathetically with a small whine, shifting a little bit closer. Her tail moved to gently disturb the sapling, trying to get his attention discreetly. He looked up, glancing out at the trees for a moment but turning back to the fire once more. A low, frustrated growl escapes, and she crept a little bit closer. It was risky with the few men still awake, but she wanted to see Steve again. Wanted to know that he was okay...

Steve looked up and surveyed the shadows around the fire, watchful for the slightest movement. A small flash piqued his interest as he turned completely to see the source. Eyes. Two gleaming amethyst eyes in the shadows, reflecting the firelight with ease as they gazed at him unblinkingly, warmth and tenderness softening them. A muzzle pushed forward into the light, nose twitching as they slowly moved back. The eyes disappeared, but a bushy tail darted in view for a moment: dark, almost black fur with the slightest tinge of dark red.

_'It couldn't be...'_

Steve slowly rose and picked up his shield, just in case taking cautious steps away from the fire. He stepped into the shadows, into the cold night air, as he walked away from the warmth of camp. His hand lifted to hold up his shield by his chest as he looked around, slowly moving further and further from safety into the unknown. A soft huff drifted to his ears in the night air. He turned slightly to look at the source and saw the hunched outline of a very familiar wolf.

"Dakota..?" He breathed, not believing his eyes as he blinked several times, shield slipping out of his grasp to fall to the ground with a small thud. Her eyes lit up, an overjoyed croon in her throat as she limped forward. She pushed her head over his shoulder, resting her chin against his lower back as his arms wrapped around her neck. His hands ran through the thick mane of fur, clutching it from time to time to ground himself as the familiar aroma of rain and sap flowed from the strands. "You're alive..!"

_"I'm here, Stevan. I'm not leaving that easily..."_ She crooned, eyes closing peacefully as she relished the way his scent wreathed around them; enveloping her senses in a warm blanket. Nothing else, nobody else existed at that moment. Nothing but his warm body as he clutched at her neck, afraid she wasn't real. The sinking feeling in her gut dissipated, being replaced by a lightness in her paws and warmth in her chest.

"I thought you were dead..." He mumbled into her fur, hands fisting and relaxing as she listened patiently. "You fell into the factory, and I- I-" He trailed off into inaudible mumbling as she dipped her head, simultaneously bringing him closer to try and comfort him. He wasn't distressed, but at the same time, he was. She could sense every emotion that flooded through his head: fear, happiness, relief, anxiety. Each one changed the air around them, slightly shifting her mood as they curled in her belly, lightened her paws, or warmed her heart. She connected why a void had seemed to settle in her gut while she moved; he'd been grieving for her. The thought was oddly comforting. He cared about her enough that her 'death' had provoked enough sadness that he grieved.  
  
At the same time, she didn't want him to be sad... the mere thought made her want to growl.  
  
"I'm so happy you're alive..." Steve mumbled, bringing her back into the real world as his hold loosened. But she didn't let him leave. "Dakota..?" He asked, puzzled slightly as she kept her head where it was; holding him to her. She growled softly. The vibration in her chest transferring instantly and sending a tremor through his body. He felt a tiny sense of protectiveness curl in his chest.

_"I'm not going to leave you. I'll be here to the end of time..."_ She vowed softly, knowing he couldn't understand her. A yawn escaped without her meaning too, jaws parting with a small noise. She finally let him move, lifting her head to nuzzle against his face. Her eyes finally showed their dullness, beyond exhausted from both the long journey, injuries, and healing.

"You must be exhausted..." He murmured softly, automatically reaching up to gently stroke the fur just behind her ear. Her eyes closed as a content croon emanated from her. She shifted her head back slightly to push it into his hand, automatically moving toward his touch. The motion is so unlike what he usually associated with a large predator. "You're really just a big puppy, aren't you?" Her eyes opened to playfully glare at him and shove her muzzle against his chest with enough force to actually have him stumble. The lighthearted glean in her eye easily had a gentle smile on his face. "Come on," he gestured back toward camp with his head. "You can rest by the fire for a while." She gives him a look, half-grateful and half-afraid. "I'll keep an eye out. I promise."  
She nods instantly, trusting him completely as she slowly limps along beside him. He looked down at her paw with narrowed eyes and she growled softly. A warning to leave it alone. He smiled fondly, a slight teasing glint to his eyes. "Stubborn wolf."

Dakota glanced down with her eyes narrowed in mock annoyance. _"Fussy human."_ She growled playfully back, tail wagging slightly as her eyes shine. Steve went ahead as she waited in the shadows, watching as he looked around. He lifted his hand and looked back to wave her forward. She approached and sat down, looking over at her brother and Bucky. She looked around herself, huffed, and laid down with a small grunt.

Steve sat down nearby, but she gently grabbed the back of his jacket in her jaws. He raised an eyebrow as she dragged him back to sit much closer. She let go and tilted her head innocently, tail wagging as he smiled. Her jaws parted in another yawn, the fire catching her teeth as they concealed themselves behind her lips. She lowered her head to the ground with a soft sigh, eyes already drooping closed.

He voluntarily shifted even closer, earning a twitch of her ear as they remained up and alert. With a soft smile, he reached out and gently ran his hand through the fur on her neck, trailing down to her shoulder and restarting at the back of her head. Her fur was messy and a bit dirty with a residue of dust and ash. He slowly began to brush it out, doing his best as he looked over the rest of her pelt. Now in the light, her back, sides, and head were a dark shade of red. The lighter fur of her chest and belly looked like clouds: a soft gray. Her legs were red as well, but ink black socks covered her paws and wrists, the same as her muzzle, ears, and the very end of her tail.

Gunner shifted, nose twitching as a familiar scent wafted around: rain-damp earth, pine, and sap. His eyes blinked open as he smiled, relieved. She'd survived after all. He turned over onto his back to be met with the sight of his sister sleeping a foot from the other side of the fire. What made him smile, though, was Steve comfortably sitting next to her. Stroking her fur peacefully as he looked at her adoringly.

"You're good for her." Steve looked up and met Gunner's warm amber eyes. He narrowed his eyes slightly and blinked.

"What do you mean?" Gunner smirked slightly and sighed, shaking his head marginally at his obliviousness.

"She cares a lot for you. It's nice seeing her so relaxed. Especially around a human." He clarifies and Steve turns slightly pink.

"Cinder said the same thing when I met her..." He murmured, looking back at Dakota and continuing to stroke her fur.

"She's right." He nods, pausing for a moment as his expression turns serious. "Whatever you do, don't let her go. Her affections are very rare, so cherish them. I can see that you like her, don't deny it." He adds cheekily and Steve looks down sheepishly. "You don't have to say it now, but tell her before it's too late..." He trailed off and Steve nods understandingly. "Or I will. Your choice." Gunner grins and earns a small laugh from the blonde.

"I will... I don't know when, but I will..." Steve nods to himself, gently moving his hand up to rub her ear. A content sound comes from her at the caress, her ear twitching a bit. Gunner turns over to fall back asleep, satisfied and happy.

Steve looks around at the sleeping camp and looked at Gunner a bit closer. He shared her face shape with hair a mix between blonde and brown that was slightly darker than hers. His confident and stubborn mannerisms easily made it clear it was a family trait. Steve settled down on his side, focusing once more on Dakota with a hand resting on the side of her neck as he continues running his hand through her fur. His eyes closed and he sighed contently. He'll sleep for a little bit, then he'll wake her up for the watch shift...

Just for a little while...  
  
  


~|===|~

Dakota snuffled as her ear twitched. She opened her eyes groggily and felt something on the side of her neck. Her head turned to see Steve laying on his side next to her, hand resting against her. He must've fallen asleep while stroking her. Rolling her eyes fondly, she casts her gaze around in search of what roused her.

Her eyes widened as she saw men being woken up for watch duty, instantly stumbling to her paws and rushing into the trees. She winced as her paw throbbed slightly, leg still tender after only around five hours of healing. Looking around, she surveyed where they were and trot off north and speeding up to an easy lope.

The sound of running water reached her ears and she nodded, satisfied. She hastened there, stepping up to the small pond. She lapped at the icy water, soothing her throat almost instantly. With a swipe of her tongue around her jaws, she pads into the water and rolled over. She flailed her paws to turn herself all the way around, making sure every inch of fur got rinsed out of dust and ash. Once done, she stood up and trot onto the bank with dripping wet fur. She shook herself, water spraying everywhere as her fur settled in spikes.

Dakota yawned, still tired after only a few hours of sleep, and trot off in a different direction. She looked up at the trees, eyes narrowed as she surveyed for a particular one. Her eyes darted over the boughs of each tree, narrowing slightly in thought. _'I could've sworn it was somewhere...'_

A small mass lays on a high branch and she huffs, satisfied. With a small, slightly limping run-up, she jumps into the tree and grips the pack in her jaws to pull it back down. She sets it on the ground, sniffing it for other scents that would signal it'd been tampered with. Finding nothing, she picks it up once more and starts heading back toward the camp at a trot. She glances up to peek at the sky. Still dark as ever.

With a small shake of her head and a yawn, she starts running again. Her leg feels a bit better, still, a noticeable amount of pain left over. Although, she's worried about shifting back. That might hurt her leg more...

Thoughts for another time...  
  
  


~|===|~

Steve woke up to the feeling of cloth against his hands. He shifted slightly, inhaling deeply and smiling at the faint smell of pine and sap. He automatically held a little tighter, pulling the small body in his arms a little closer in his still groggy half-asleep state.

Only after he heard a small laugh did he finally wake up enough to realize what was happening and open his eyes. He quickly, and very careful to not disturb her, released Dakota from his arms to move away as an embarrassed flush spread over his face. His eyes raised and were met by a smirking Bucky and very amused Gunner at his reaction.

"Well, I _was_ going to wake you for when we start moving, but Gunner tried to convince me otherwise." Bucky grinned cheekily, earning a half-hearted glare from the blonde.

"Shut up, jerk..." He mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck, looking down at a, now, human Dakota. She was in a fresh uniform with her pack resting by his shield - which had also been moved from where he dropped it. _'Did she leave to get a new one..?'_

Dakota shifted slightly and groaned, stretching out from her slightly curled up position and rolling to her stomach, pushing herself to sit. She yawned, flashing her slightly shaper canines for a moment while blinking and rubbing her eyes with her right hand. Her left arm was held carefully on her lap, instantly attracting Steve's attention. He moved and gently held her arm, all embarrassment forgotten as she winced marginally with the movement. She made eye contact and narrowed her eyes slightly in a silent warning. "I'll be alright, just give me a day."

He narrowed his eyes and reached over to grab her pack, opening one of the smaller pouches and pulling out a roll of bandages. She opened her mouth to stop him, but he fixed her with a stubborn look. "You're not fighting me on this."

Her eyes narrowed in return as a low growl rumbled in her chest. He held her gaze evenly, neither saying a word. She huffed and turned her head away to glare at her snickering brother. "Shut up, Trottel." She growled as Steve repositioned her arm and began to gently make a makeshift sling to keep it in place so it could properly heal. He couldn't help the small smile that wanted to rise up at her stubbornness, at the same time, however, he hated that she wouldn't have sought medical attention until it became a necessity.

He thought over what Gunner said last night, finding himself agreeing more and more. No, he wasn't blind to the fact he'd been developing feelings for the little werewolf over the past month now. No, he wasn't ignoring both of her siblings saying how much she trusted and cared for him. But he still feared that she would lose interest in him like all the other dames he'd met. Then again, she wasn't just any dame. She was a stubborn wolf that knew what she wanted, and had stuck with him through the torturous months of being entertainment. Her stunt back at the factory six days prior proved how much she cared for him. She was willing to risk sacrificing her own life if it meant he would live.

He was willing to risk asking her to dance when they got back. Or earlier. Maybe not now, but next time they were alone... whenever that may be...

Dakota glanced up at him, practically able to see the wheels turning as he thought while wrapping her arm. He blinked a few times, shaking his head marginally as he tied off the makeshift sling and neatly rolled up the bandage to put it back in her pack. "Don't worry too much, I've survived worse, Stevan." She tried to reassure him, receiving a small smile in return.

"That doesn't mean I want you to go through it..." He murmured, shaking his head and standing up to offer her a hand. She takes it and he gently places his other on her shoulder to help and stepping back politely. "We've got to go now, head for the camp. But you already know that..." He sighed and she smiled warmly.

"I got it, don't worry Ozean." She nodded as the rest of the soldiers regrouped and put out fires. Within an hour, the tanks were started up, wounded and most recent sentries assisted onto them to sleep, and everyone else started walking. Everyone noticed the new addition to the front of the line, and the way Steve seemed to light up a bit when she easily matched his pace to stand by his right.

"Pardon my asking," Falsworth sped up slightly to walk beside her, eyes narrowed slightly - puzzled - as she turned her head to give her full attention. "But when did you arrive?"

"Sometime last night. I wanted to scout ahead, make sure nothing was waiting for us on the route home." She responded smoothly and he nodded with an expectant look in his eye. "There's nothing, don't worry." He seemed satisfied and slowed down slightly, smiling and adding a final comment.

"It's good to have you back, Nightshade." She smiled softly and nodded her thanks, turning her attention forward. Nobody commented on the fact she was there. Nothing about a dame amid a bunch of men. Steve couldn't help but smile at how accepted she was among the soldiers. They all knew who she was, and held a lot of respect for her.

Gunner sped up to gently hug his sister, relieved that she was alright and pulling back once more. A content smile settled on both siblings' faces as they walked, taking in the other's presence.  
  
  


~|===|~

Dakota stood with her arms crossed, leaning against a tree as she watched a familiar soldier sitting by himself on a rock. He wasn't doing much. Sitting and looking out at the trees and stars as he thought. She smiled and slowly walked up to the large rock to look up at him.

Steve heard soft footsteps come up behind him, instantly recognizing the light and naturally stealthy gait. "Nice night, isn't it?"

He turned around to look down at her and smiled. "Hey." He turned away to look up again at the tiny points of glittering light that washed over the sky in the lack of other lights. It was transfixing. Growing up in a city, he never really saw the night sky without lights blocking out many of them. Now in the middle of nowhere, nothing obscuring the sights other than the trees... it was beautiful... "It is."

He looked back down at Dakota, seeing a soft, gentle look in her eyes. An almost adoring light shone in them, outdoing the stars above in a wash of amethyst. A warm smile adorned her face with the slightest upward curl of her lips. She was looking at him like he was her whole world.

And right now... all she could think about was how the moonlight washed over his hair with a silvery sheen. The way the stars sparkled in his eyes and how, only now, the green in his eyes... oh, just the right amount to turn sky blue to beautiful sea green. She never saw it before... but it was mesmerizing...

He looked down sheepishly and she blinked, seeming to realize she was staring. She shook her head slightly and glanced down at the rock. "May I come up?"

"Yeah! Yeah, sure..." He nodded, watching her climb up and sit down beside him with ease. She looked out at the stars, bandanna still adorably around her neck over the sling. "How's your arm?"

She glanced up at him and rolled her eyes playfully. "It's fine. I'll be alright in another day, same with my ribs."

"Ribs!?" His eyes widened and she winced, regretting saying anything.

"Don't worry about it, they'll heal as well." She reassured him while looking back at the sky. "I'm not made of glass." A soft growl joined her voice and he sighed slightly.

"Alright, sorry..." He looked away, _almost_ missing the guilty hunch in her shoulders.

"It's not your fault, you're just worried..." She murmured under her breath as her ears and tail appeared, flattening to the sides slightly. It fell silent just afterward, Steve trying to sum up his courage to say something and Dakota waiting patiently.

She was sitting so close to him, shoulders almost brushing. Heat radiated off her body in the cold night air. He wanted to reach over, cross the seemingly insurmountable distance between them. Pull her against him and hold her for a little while. But he didn't know if she would react well, pull away and walk off without another word. Before the serum, no dame ever gave him the time of day. Now there was a chance, just a chance, that he found someone that liked him for him.

She met him before the serum, helped and supported him through it. She'd even stayed down on the floor when he received the serum, was there for every show, and risked her life for him. She trusted him with her wolf side, her natural-born self. She was his first real friend that wasn't Bucky, and he wasn't going to ruin that.

But he wanted more. He wanted to be able to hold her hand, hold her in his arms and run his fingers through her hair. Take her out dancing and not be afraid she would leave in the middle of it. Maybe even eventually have a family, a stable, domestic life after the war. The thought made him smile. He wanted all that, and more. But would she want it as well..?

Well, only one way to find out...

"Dakota?"

She looked up to meet his eyes, head tilting adorably to the side as her ears twitched. He paused for a moment to take a deep breath. Internally, he was kicking himself. Why was this so hard? Just say it...

"Would you like to go dancing? I mean, after we've gotten back and everything's been sorted? It-It's okay if that's a bit soon. We can work out a different time. Unless you don't want to go! I- uh- I'm not going to force you, it's just-" He slowly started panicking as the rambling continued on. She smirked slightly, placing her hand on his forearm. Effectively shutting him up as he looked down at her hand, glancing back up to her face.

She sighed, looking into his worried blue eyes with an adoring smile. "Du entzückender Schatz." Her hand moved up to cup his cheek, gently running her thumb back and forth as he leaned into her touch. "I would love to, Ozean."

Steve breathes a sigh of relief, noting the new nickname as she quietly laughs, moving closer and bringing her arm back in to lean into his side. His breath catches slightly in his throat, hand moving to hover just above her side. He gets his confidence and gently holds her against him. Heat seeps into him, effectively keeping him warm in the cold. He didn't do much more than hold her, not sure of where the line lay with her. But, his mother raised him to be a gentleman, and that's what he was going to do.

At least, until she leaned her head onto his shoulder with a content sigh. His thoughts instantly stopped and he smiled, resting his head on hers. Her ear twitched, slightly tickling the space under his jaw with the plush fur. He felt her tail gently move to rest against his back, the tip just barely brushing his thigh.

"Steve?" He didn't move from his spot, humming to signal her to go on. "Can I ask what took you so long?" She smiled cheekily and Steve looked away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I didn't want to overstep..." He starts and she turns her head, waiting patiently for him to finish with a slightly raised eyebrow. She wasn't believing that was the entire truth. It was part of it, but not the whole thing. He sighed and looked down. "Relationships have always terrified me and women have never been my strong suit. My entire life I was always ignored by any dame Bucky tried to set me up with. The only one who truly cared about me was my ma." He paused and shrugged. "I was scared you'd walk out of my life like everyone else. But... I know that's a stupid thought. You risked your life for me." He smiled sadly. "The feeling of falling terrified me. The only way it ends is with hitting the ground."

She leaned further into his side, eyes closing as she wrapped her arm around his slim waist. "You won't hit the ground if I catch you." She crooned softly, hand running slowly up and down his side. Her eyes rose to meet his, seeing the conflicted look in his eyes. She didn't want him to look like that or feel apprehensive.

"You can't catch me if you're falling right next to me, Dakota." He objects weakly, her words doing their job to soften his resolve.

"Oh, Ozean..." She sighed and turned slightly to rest her head on his chest. She was smiling again. Warm and heartfelt with a slight shimmer of amusement layered on top. She snuggled slightly closer, closing her eyes as he automatically wrapped an arm around her waist. "I started falling long before you did..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German:  
> "Trottel" - Idiot  
> "Du entzückender Schatz..." - You adorable sweetheart...


	8. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song for this one (I promise not all chapters will have one, but quite a few will), this time it's 'Blue Champagne' by Jimmy Dorsey. There's a trigger in the text itself for if you want to give it a listen, but it's a little subtle. Enjoy :3
> 
> Warning: Possessive Dakota. If that's even a warning, but we knew this would be a thing eventually X3

~~Italy~~  
~~Five Miles From the Front Lines~~  
~~10 November~~

A clamor spread over the camp as a small number of soldiers began calling out and drawing the rest outside. Colonel Phillips and Peggy pushed their way through them to see what had attracted so much attention.

Steve glanced to his left, smiling as he made eye contact with Bucky. He turned to his right and, much closer, but still giving him breathing room, there walked Dakota. Her lips curled up slightly and she sent the same look to Bucky as they entered the camp. They both knew he would get his moment of triumph at some point. After so long of pushing back, he had his moment.

Soldiers lined the path as the large group of nearly four hundred came back. They cheered and chattered excitedly as Steve stopped, the group crowding around. A mix of POW's and the rescued survivors. Phillips stepped up in front of him with an unreadable expression. He glances at Dakota, the woman having a slight smirk curling the side of her mouth as she stayed silent.

Steve salutes him respectfully, lowering his arm to speak in a slightly exhausted tone. "Some of these men need medical attention." A medic called out and a small group began to weave between the soldiers, separating and assisting the more severely wounded to the tent. "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action." He continued and Dakota's lip twitched marginally, eyes slightly narrowing as she watched Phillips carefully.

The Colonel is silent. He looks over the group for a moment, over the injured and mostly unharmed that arrived safely under Steve's leadership. "That won't be necessary." His eyes narrow as they glance between Dakota and Steve. Her arms are crossed and chin lifted with a small smirk, her expression screaming 'I told you so.' Phillips looks back to Steve. "Just how many orders do you plan on disobeying, Captain?"

Steve's eyes lock with his. He smiles, a mildly cheeky light in the tired and confident blue. "Yes, sir."

Phillips doesn't respond and turns away, only pausing to comment to Peggy. "Faith, huh?" He retreats completely and she steps up to look between the two.

"You're late." She tilts her head up slightly and his smile morphs into an amused one. He looks down to search through one of his pockets, pulling out his transponder. A bullet has gone straight through and rendered the device useless.

"Couldn't call my ride." Dakota nudges him gently with a light-hearted glean in her eyes. He looks down at her and humorously scoffs as Bucky shouts.

"Hey!" The group quiets and Bucky turns back to look at them. He glances at Dakota, receiving a small shake of her head and focused completely on Steve. "Let's hear it for Captain America!" The soldiers all begin to shout and cheer. Some reach forward to pat him on the shoulder, and the blonde looks around with a happy look in his eyes.

Dakota leans closer to he could hear and speaks with an unreadable, yet soft and gentle expression. "Finally got the recognition you deserve, huh?" One side of his mouth quirked up and he nodded slightly. "Come on, they'll want to know what we found at the main base here in Europe." She walked past him and began to speak with Peggy as they led the way.

"You finally caught one, eh punk?" Bucky smirked from Steve's left and he looked away a bit, watching as she talked to Peggy in slightly hushed voices.

"I think she caught me." He glanced over with a small smile and sped up to catch up to them. "I'll see ya around, Buck." The brunet nodded and broke off to go somewhere else with the one-oh-seventh, Steve following the two women to wherever they were going to get to the Allied base. Wherever it was.  
  


~|===|~

Steve leans forward over a map, marking small 'x's in the general area of Hydra bases. He's now in a brown suit with the appropriate decorations of a Captain, much to his very obvious happiness. Dakota was nowhere to be found, but he had a feeling she was doing something special and/or fun. "The fifth one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic." He pauses to look over the map again. "And the sixth one was... about here, thirty, forty miles west of the Maginot Line." A soldier takes the map and he looks up at Peggy with a mildly apologetic expression. "I just got a quick look."

"Well, nobody's perfect." She moves away and he sets down the pencil to follow her. They're joined by Howard, holding the small square explosive Steve had given the inventor upon arrival.

"Hey!" Howard regards him with an air of slight surprise and mostly confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be picking up a medal right now?"

"I've decided I'm officially off the press circuit." Steve smiles slightly with a glance at Peggy, who nods her approval with a small smile of her own.

"Rogers," Phillips stepped up with a serious expression and low voice, causing Steve's expression to fall with a slight furrow to his brow. "You just embarrassed a United States Senator in front of a room full of reporters and ten members of Parliament." He pauses to let it sink in and breaks to smile with a slight laugh - much to Steve's relief, handing him a small black box. "You deserve a medal just for that." Steve's happy smile returns as Phillips looks at Howard, who's studying the grenade. "You figure out what that is yet?"

"Well, if you believe Rogers, this is the most powerful explosive known to mankind." He glances at Steve with a skeptical light to his eye and receives a look.

"If?"

Howard smirks slightly. "Either you're wrong... or Schmidt's rewritten the laws of physics." He nods a farewell and walks away to the lab, leaving the three behind. Steve sighs and turns to approach the large map in the center of the room, small factories marking the surface in sparse locations; getting them back on track to more serious matters.

"These are the weapon factories we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn't on this map." He placed his hands on the wooden border, moving to follow the Colonel to another small section when he walks past them and starts issuing orders.

"Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base." 

"What about us?" Peggy asks and Phillips takes a file from a blonde woman as she approaches.

"We are gonna set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass. What do you say, Rogers? It's your map, you think you can wipe Hydra off of it?" Phillips gestures with the file to the large map as the blonde looks him over discreetly.

Steve glances back for a moment. "Yes, sir. I'll need a team."

"We're already putting together the best men." He looks down to look at the page, and Steve interjects as politely as possible.

"With all due respect, sir, so am I." Steve salutes the Colonel and turns to stride for the entrance. He had a pretty good idea where the men he was thinking about were.  
  
  


~|===|~

"Well, what're you doing here, doll? Run out of bases to raid?"

Amethyst eyes looked up to meet Bucky's, a smile forming on her face at his comment. She shrugged, taking a small sip of her glass. The alcohol burned her nose, despite being a relatively weak drink, but otherwise, she didn't mind it. "I could ask you the same question."

"Guess you could." He waved over the bartender and leaned against the bar, ordering a whiskey. His eyes wandered over her outfit, more surprised than anything at the sudden shift. Rather than the almost masculine clothing she wore on the most recent mission, she wore a modest, yet elegant shirred dress. The deep green material reached down just past her knees, granting a more defined waistline. A slight puff adorned the short sleeves. The collar tied closed at the collarbone with two strips of cloth in a knot. Black pumps with an ankle strap and gloves completed the outfit, reaching halfway up her forearms.  
A lighter shade of red lipstick was neatly applied with a light silver eyeshadow for her eyes. Her bangs and front section were pulled back into an elegant braid behind her head and the rest of the blonde waves flowed over her back.

She was quite the catch, that was for certain...

"You look beautiful, doll." He complimented her and she smiled with a slight bow of her head.

"Thank you. Believe it or not I usually dress like this. My uniform is comfortable enough, but I was raised like this." She gestured to herself and sipped her drink, falling quiet. "I guess you could say I'm waiting," she answered his earlier question after a moment and he looked over with a small smile.

"For Steve?"

"Partially." She took another sip, casting her gaze over the rest of the room. "I'm also enjoying a night out for the first time in years."

"You don't get out much?" He conversed comfortably, able to see why Steve liked her so much. She was easy to talk to.

"I do. Just haven't had much reason to hang out in a bar." A small shrug and shake of her head. "I just... Never saw much purpose in anything of the sort. My brother used to try and get me to meet new people that way. Never worked. I- uh... I don't know... I know people like to do it, but I didn't see the appeal."

"And now you do?" He noted her past tense speaking and inquired curiously. She slowly nodded, eyes distant.

"Yes..." She didn't say anything and he decided to cheekily poke at her.

"Now, does a beautiful dame like yourself know how to dance?" Dakota shook her head and laughed quietly with a small nod.

"I do. Mostly old-fashioned ones, but I've got a few modern ones down." She sipped her drink again and her nose twitched marginally as a familiar aroma faintly floated into the bar. A small smile formed on her lips and she looked over the people crowding the bar section. Setting down her drink, she unconsciously smoothed out an imaginary imperfection in her dress.

"His jaw's gonna hit the floor, don't worry," Bucky smirked, leaning out a bit to look into the other section of the bar. He easily spotted a group of five sitting at a table as Steve sat down as well. He began talking, moving his hands from time to time mindlessly. 

Steve finished and fell silent as Dum-Dum took a drink from his mug. "So, let me get this straight..." He trailed off and Gabe continued his thought.

"We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back?"

Steve tilted his head with a small nod, mildly apprehensive. "Pretty much."

Falsworth shifted slightly with a smile, his beret sitting on the table with Dugan's bowler hat. "Sounds rather fun, actually."

Jim belched and responded himself. "I'm in."

Dernier begins speaking French, seemingly excited with small jerks and shifts of his head as Steve waits. Gabe begins conversing and he laughs, the two shaking hands happily as everyone looks back and forth between them. Gabe glances around and gestures between himself and Dernier. "We're in."

Steve looks at the final man, and he picks up his mug. "Hell, I'll always fight. But you gotta do one thing for me."

"What's that?" He inquired as Dum-Dum finished his mug and set it on the table with a breath.

"Open a tab." Steve grins and puffs out a laugh, picking up all the beer glasses and turning around to place them on the bar as Dugan turns to the group. "Well, that was easy."

"Another round." Steve requests the bartender as the group of men all looks between each other with Dakota's entrance around the corner. She stops to stand a few feet behind Steve on the left. He brushes his hands together and looks to his right.

"Where are they putting all this stuff?" The bartender exclaims, going to fill the glasses as Steve turns around. He freezes. Blinks once. Twice as his jaw goes slack. He looks over her dress in amazement and clears his throat, earning a bit of laughter from the nearby table.

"Hi..." He smiled slightly and she glanced at the group, an amused shine to her eyes.

"Stevan." She replied smoothly and smiled as he collected himself, slightly pink with embarrassment.

"You... you look beautiful." He finally spoke and she slightly dipped her head.

"Thank you." Dakota turned to the group with a raised eyebrow. "From how cheery you lot look I assume there's good news..?"

"We've decided to join the Captain on his mission to get himself killed," Falsworth commented and she laughed and crossed her arms.

"He does it a lot, don't worry." She glanced over at the guilty man in question with a look of mock seriousness. "Although, I really hope you've learned your lesson to not jump on top of grenades..." The group all looked between each other and she grinned for a moment. "Bucky's over here." She murmured and subtly jerked her head while walking away, turning the corner and smirking to herself while leaning against the bar around the corner to Bucky's left.

"Was it as good as I think it was?" He smirked and took a sip of his drink, earning a nod and smile as Steve came around the corner as well. "See? I told you. They're all idiots."

Steve leaned against the bar directly to Bucky's left and glanced between the two of them. "How about you two? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?"

"Hell, no." Bucky pauses with a small sigh. "That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb to not run away from a fight." He glanced up and picked up his glass from the bar. "I'm following him." He took another sip. "But you're keeping the outfit, right?" His next words were a cheeky comment and Steve looked to the side at a poster on the wall. It's him with large red lettering reading 'CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE'.

"You know what? It's kind of growing on me." Steve looks at Dakota and smiles. "What about you?"

Dakota takes a deep breath and tilts her head up, pursing her lips with a hum in an exaggerated look of conflict and pondering. Her eyes flick to his and she nods.

"Of course. Somebody's got to make sure you don't get yourself killed." She leans over and gently pushes his shoulder, putting just enough strength into it to budge the super-soldier.

"Captain." The group of three all look up to see Peggy standing in the doorway in her brown military suit. She approaches them and Steve politely addresses her.

"Agent Carter." She glances at Bucky and he nods slightly with a polite 'Ma'am.' Peggy turns her attention completely on Steve with a glance at Dakota. "Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good." He nods and she turns to glance in the direction of the loudly singing and jovial group of men. "I see your top squad is prepping for duty."

"Everyone needs a bit of fun every now-and-then." Dakota smiles and she nods her agreement.

"That's true." She turns back to Steve as Dakota moves away to look at something on the wall, leaving them alone in case they wanted to talk. "Oh-eight-hundred, Captain."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there." He confirms as Peggy walks away, Bucky looking immensely confused and glancing at where Peggy disappeared without a sideways glance.

"I'm invisible... I'm- I'm turning into you, it's like a horrible dream..." Steve smiles at his friend.

"Don't take it so hard." He puts his hand on Bucky's shoulder and gently pats it with a cheeky look to his eye. "Maybe she's got a friend."

The song changes to a slower one as pairs of men and women break away to dance. Dakota leans against the wall, watching with an unreadable expression. Bucky easily spots her and an idea forms in his head. He nudges Steve and the blonde looks at him with a puzzled expression.

"Ask her to dance..." He mumbles quietly, nodding in her direction and Steve instantly looks down slightly.

"You know I can't d..." He protests weakly and Bucky rolls his eyes.

"You've been on enough double dates to at least know something from watching everyone else. Besides, I think she'd appreciate the thought more than your talent. Also didn't you say you'd ask her to dance a couple days ago? Did you not ask her yet?"

No! No, I mean- I did..." At Bucky's raised brow he murmured that she'd agreed. Steve still looked conflicted and Bucky sighed. Women never _were_ his strong suit, but this was a little ridiculous...

"Just go, trust me." He squeezes Steve's shoulder and leans against the bar again to sip his drink.

Steve takes a deep breath for a bit of courage, turning to walk across the room toward her. He tried to push down his nerves as he walked, thoughts slowly darting around his head in a rising panic. What if she said no..? No. She'd already said yes, and he had to try anyways. Bucky knows women, and _Steve_ knows Dakota. She'd like to dance. Right..? Yes. Maybe...

Oh, God! Why was this so hard..? It's so simple...

He stood next to her and she shook her head slightly, looking up at him. She studied his face and a knowing, reassuring smile formed over her features. He cleared his throat and offered his hand respectfully. "Would you like to dance?" The steadiness in his voice surprised him, but his attention, instead, was instantly grabbed by the way her eyes lit up the moment he asked. She placed her hand in his and nodded. The motion was simple, but she made it look like an elegant waltz.

"I would love to." Dakota decided to spare him the cheeky comment that was on her tongue about him already having asked her as he led them to the floor and they took a place near the middle of the couples. He gently placed a hand on her waist and held her right hand in his left. She slid her left to his shoulder and they slowly began to dance with the other couples as a man began to sing with the clarinet.

"I'm not the greatest dancer..." Steve looked down at his feet and warned her just as he accidentally stepped on her foot. "Sorry!" She laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry. I don't mind, it's alright," Dakota soothed and slowed their pace to match everyone else. "Look at me." She murmured and he did so. "Stop worrying and looking at your feet. It's okay. Just follow the tempo." He breathed a small sigh, calming down and focusing on her instead.

The deep emerald dress was a very nice choice. Complimenting her blonde hair and eyes perfectly. In fact, here in the lights, her eyes seemed to shine with flecks of red. Of course, nothing could compare to how they looked with a sheen of silver or with tiny white lights in them under the night sky. But he thought they looked beautiful no matter where they were. The neat braid her hair was in looked like a much older style, but very distinctly German. Her gloves kept him from feeling her hands; the distinct calluses on the heel and front of her palm.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Ozean?" He blinked and focused on Dakota again, smiling warmly.

"Just thinking about how beautiful your eyes look in this light." She looked away with a small smile, unable to hide the whisper-quiet croon that emanated in her throat at the compliment. He smiled at her lack of a response, wanting to see if he could get her as flustered as she'd get him at times. "I've always loved them. It's such a mesmerizing shade. And now I can see tiny flecks of red, like rubies in them..." He watched as she finally ducked her head, not looking at him anymore.

But she was crooning just loud enough for him to hear. That made him smile, satisfied with himself. "Frecher Welpe..." She muttered, refusing to look him in the eye despite the pride and mischievousness that flowed from his demeanor.

She couldn't complain, really... she liked this playful side of him.

Sadly, the moment was broken by Steve accidentally stepping on her foot. "Sorry!" He winced and she laughed, shaking her head. The music stopped and the pairs all stopped dancing. With a happy smile, he looked up at Bucky. The brunet wore a satisfied smirk with his arms resting on the bar. He put down money for his drink, saluted him playfully, and left without another word.

Warmth filled his hand and he glanced down to notice he was still holding Dakota's hand. He gently squeezed it, chest squeezing pleasantly as he received the same gesture in return. Another slow song started to play and he gently held her again, this time only slowly swaying as his hands rested on her waist and hers wrapped around his middle. Head resting comfortably on his chest with a croon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~|===|~

Steve walks through the room, past shelves covered in files and papers. He stops and looks around after spotting the closed doors. He glanced around and saw a woman reading a newspaper sitting at her desk just to the left. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr. Stark." He puts his hands behind his back and she doesn't look up, voice low with a bored tone.

"He's in with Colonel Phillips." He nods and awkwardly stands there, looking around as she finally looks up. She does a double-take. "Of course you're welcome to wait." Her voice changes, losing the tone and smoothing out. Honeyed. Steve looks to the nearby desk nestled against the wall and gestures to it, perching on the edge with his hands in his lap. "I uhh..." She folded up the newspaper to show him the headline: _'400 PRISONERS LIBERATED'._ "I read about what you did." She sets it down and he nods.

"Oh... the- yeah..." He pauses with a bashful smile and looks down for a moment. "Well that's, you know..." A shrug and a breath. "Just doing what needed to be done."

She's silent for a bit. "Sounded like more than that. You saved nearly four hundred men." Her head a bit toward the paper and Steve pauses, studying her demeanor as she sits with her legs crossed while leaning against her desk. 'Private Lorraine' is printed on a small plaque near the edge. He takes another breath, trying to dismiss the praise and all the credit.

"Really, it's not a big deal. I couldn't have done it without Dakota."

Lorraine stands up and starts slowly stalking forward with a slight purse to her lips. "Tell that to their wives." Her shoes clicked against the floor and the look to her eye reminded him of a predator. Like a hungry wolf stalking a cornered rabbit. It's strangely familiar, in a disorienting sense... 

Steve takes a breath and crosses his arms, slouching slightly and angling his head down as he struggles for something to say. "Uhh... I don't think they were all married." He deflects weakly, each moment marked with another step closer and closer.

"You're a hero." She's directly in front of him now, practically trapping him on the desk. Even though he could, technically, move away and get out of the situation, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Her proximity pinned him there. Nervous and grasping at straws for an escape.

"Well- you know... that-that depends on the definition really..." He reaches up to scratch his forehead, one arm permanently hugging his torso. Not making eye contact or even looking at her face. That is... until she leans slightly forward.

"The women of America... they owe you their thanks..." Lorraine purrs and he lifts his hand in a meek barrier between them, clearing his throat and leaning back slightly. His hand shook slightly and he swallowed, trying desperately to calm his nerves.

"I- uh... I'm not... I mean- I'm already with someone..." He stammers and her eyes widen slightly, bottom lip pouting pathetically. Her hand raises and grabs his tie, nose twitching marginally.

He freezes.

Did she just...

Wait..!

"Well... seeing as she's not here..." Her hold tightens and she starts pulling the slightly wide-eyed soldier, managing to get him slightly back to his previous posture as a low growl interrupted them. They both look to the right and Steve almost sighs in relief. His breath catches upon seeing the look in Dakota's eye that complimented her crossed arms. They weren't burning. That wasn't enough. An emotion he couldn't quite identify fueled the blaze that flared in the usually warm eyes until they flared behind the narrowing of her eyes.

"Private Lorraine." Dakota's arms lower to rest by her sides, fingers twitching as her eyes narrow marginally. "Get. Away. From. Him." Her voice is deathly quiet with an unspoken warning, every word vibrating with a growl. Lorraine hesitates for a moment, not moving away as she lifts her chin. Steve's eyes widen slightly as a soft, defiant growl starts rumbling in her chest. It's a bit higher pitched and far quieter than Dakota's. Not even intimidating.

But... Dakota's reaction was.... terrifying.

Her eyes darkened, flashing angrily as she stalked forward. The growl shot up in her throat as she gets closer to the blonde, lips lifting in a feral snarl. Her ears and tail appear as her canines lengthen into wolfish fangs. She backs Lorraine up to the closest wall and leans forward to tower over her. Her eyes burn with an animalistic light, fueled by instinct, anger, and protectiveness. Her mouth opened as her heels raised off the floor. A noise that could only be described as a roar tore from her throat as she glared down at Lorraine. Her incisors shone with saliva. The Private looks away with a pitiful whimper as she shrinks down away from Dakota's teeth. Lowering her head and closing her eyes submissively.

 _"Get out of my sight, and don't you_ dare _touch what's mine."_ Dakota snarls and Lorraine is quick to scoot to the side and hurry past Steve without a second glance. She stops just outside the view of the rest of the room and hesitates. It's just for a moment. But it's a moment too long.

Dakota snarls viciously and turns on a dime, jumping forward toward Lorraine with snapping teeth. She yelps and quickly runs, not looking back as she flees to a completely different room.

Steve's still stunned as she glares after where Lorraine disappeared. Her breaths came out in huffs, lips twitching as a growl continued to rumble in her chest. She took a deep breath and stalked toward him, still not having said a word as her nose twitched. Her hands rose to reach out, but she blinked and the haze clogging her eyes cleared. She pulled them back to her chest and looked down slightly. The small opening of her mouth disappeared as her canines shrunk back down.

It almost broke his heart as he watched her fight herself and take a step away. As though he'd completely reject her after that little display. Sure, it'd startled him and he was still a little stunned and taken aback. But if anything, it only made him understand her a little more. She was protective, he knew that already, and he'd been distressed. Of _course_ , that would lead to _something_. He just didn't think it would be _that_ extreme...

Her gaze lowered to look at the floor, ears slowly slanting to the sides as her tail tucked. It would be adorable if she wasn't distressed and worried. The gesture was so wolf-like it almost made him smile. 

"Lupa?" He hesitantly asks, her ear twitching as she looks up without moving her head. She doesn't say anything, doesn't move either, so he takes the initiative to place his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" His hands slide down to her arms and he studies the relief slowly overcoming the worry. "Hey, it'll take a lot more than a growl to scare me off."

Her ears raise and she puffs out a laugh with a shake of her head. "In that case, you're more of an idiot than the grenade proved you to be."

He rolled his eyes at the reminder and she moved without resistance as he pulled her into his arms. A soft croon rumbled from her throat to slightly resonate in his chest. "Yeah, but now I'm your idiot." His eyes flicked up to her ears and his hand follows, very gently beginning to rub the fuzzy back of one. Her eyes close and the croon only rises. He smiled and shifted to the other ear.

Whatever just happened was one of two things: a werewolf thing, or a Dakota thing...

Or both... he wasn't sure...

Dakota's ears disappear as she takes a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed and stepping back. She looks up at him, eyes clear and slightly shining with worry. "Tut mir leid..." She murmurs and he narrows his eyes, puzzled. "Sorry..." She translates and he shakes his head.

"It's okay, just... what was that..?" He makes sure to keep his voice gentle, purging any traces of surprise and blocking any and every form of malice and judgment.

The haze returned for a moment and she shook her head. "Many things. I could smell your fear from across the building..." Her voice gained a growl on the last word and he nodded slightly. So... she wasn't just protective, but mildly possessive... good to know.

"Well... thank- thank you for that." He smiled and she nodded curtly, a bit of her old self returning.

"Wasn't a problem, Stevan." She sighs and moves to lean against the desk beside him, her lithe form looking small next to his wide frame. "I just... I will say that's never happened under these circumstances."

" _These_ circumstances?" He perches on the edge of the desk and she smiles slightly, as though in a memory.

"I've done similar things before. Though not so..." She trailed off while looking to the side as footsteps approached. "Never mind." She quickly cut herself off as Peggy came into view.

"Captain." She gained Steve's attention and smiled softly. "We're ready for you. Unless you're otherwise occupied?" Her eyes glanced between the two and Dakota straightened to start walking.

"It's perfectly alright." Dakota smiles as she passed Peggy, taking deep breaths as Steve stared after her. He glanced at Peggy, meeting her puzzled glance with a small shake of his head. They watch as she heads for a back entrance, an unreadable expression on her face. Her hands fist at her sides, opening and closing over and over again. She disappears around the corner and the pair glance at each other.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Peggy asked and he sighed.

"I... I don't think so. She's probably going out to collect herself. She'll be back." He reassures her, partially doing the same for himself while leading the way to the lab. She stops at the door and smiles with a nod and hum. Her name was called from a little bit deeper within the room and politely excused herself. Steve smiled and entered the door and spotted Howard waiting for him. "Stark." He greeted and the inventor nodded.

"Hey. How's Regen?" He asks casually, much _too_ casual, and Steve blinks, puzzled. "I heard the little squabble on my way back. Any ideas on what caused it?"

Steve hesitated, not wanting to say much in case the real answer was different than he thought. He'd have to ask and make sure... "Not sure." He shrugged, hoping he looked confident in his partially-true answer. His hands tucked into his pockets.

"Well, that's how it is sometimes. The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment your goose is well-and-truly cooked." Howard led the way past scientists working on various gadgets and equipment. To his direct right was a bike raised on a table; special devices being installed. Blueprints cover the long table to the left. "Me? I concentrate on work. Which, at the moment, is about making sure you and your men do not get killed." He places his hand on a large, rumpled piece of black fabric. "Carbon polymer. Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although, Hydra's not going to attack you with a pocket knife. He walks past Steve's dented red-white-and-blue shield on the table, patting it as thudding echoed slightly in the space underneath. "I hear you're uh... kind of attached?"

"It's handier than you might think." Steve reasoned, surveying over the table covered in large shields as Howard stood on the other side. Each one was a tall rectangle, different technology attached to them. They're bulky and complicated. He didn't really like any of them; too flashy and over-the-top for his taste.

"I took the liberty of coming up with some options. This one's fun: she's been fitted with electrical relays that'll allow you to..." He starts gesturing to them like a salesman until something on the bottom shelf caught Steve's eye. He does a double-take and leans down, interested.

"What about this one?" He picks it up as Howard objects with a wave of his hand.

"No, no. That's just a prototype." Steve ignores him and picks up the shield. Simple, round, no extra additions. Three perfect circles lightly etched into the metal form bands on the outside. It's surprisingly light for its size.

"What's it made of?" He looks at the outside, already loving it.

"Vibranium," Howard explains as Steve turns it around to look at a pair of leather handles in the gentle inside curve. "Stronger than steel, and a third the weight." He loops his arm through the straps, pulling the back one to properly hold it in front of his chest. The front strap holds just behind his wrist with the back near his elbow. "It's completely vibration absorbent." He runs his hand over the edge, studying it with an air of mixed acceptance and puzzlement.

"How come it's not standard issue?" He asks curiously. If it's such an amazing metal, why don't they equip everyone with it?

"That's the rarest metal on earth. What you're holding there? That's all we've got." Howard finishes, already accepting that Steve wasn't going to budge. Both men looked away as a German accent spoke up with quiet, but not silent, footsteps.

"Find something interesting yet?" Steve smiled upon seeing Dakota and backed up a few steps to hold the shield in front of his torso. She looks much better. Calmer and back to her old self with bright eyes.

"Whaddya think?" A hopeful grin brightened his features as he slightly lifted the object in question. She looked over the shield and slowly nodded with a small smile, just as her eyes narrowed. Her ears and tail appeared as she sprinted forward and jumped into the air. He raised his shield just in time as harsh screeching pierced the air with it being pushed down toward him. He peeked over the top with slightly wide eyes as Howard did the same from behind the table. The room is silent. She's looking at the shield with a satisfied expression, lifting her hand to look at it. Sharp claws glint on her fingers in the light. The four on her fingers are visibly blunter.

"I think it works a dream," Dakota remarked with a small smirk as her wolf features disappeared. His face is still slack and she quietly laughs to herself. "Sorry for scaring you, Ozean." She crooned and walked past him. Peggy's looking in the door with an amused expression and she simply smiles and disappears around the corner again.

Steve stared after her, lowering the shield as Howard came upon his left. He fishes a piece of paper out from his pocket and hands it to the inventor. Notes on colors, material, design, and equipment were scribbled on it. Most notably, the note to gentle up the colors to a softer shade, but keep the red-white-and-blue. "I had some ideas about the uniform."

"Whatever you want, pal," Howard confirms distractedly, eyes glued to the doorway. Steve is the first to look away and at the front of the shield. Four, very faint lines, barely perceivable even to his eye, mark the vibranium. He takes a breath and puffed out a laugh as the shock wore off. With a small shake of his head, he set the shield down on a table and exited the lab to follow her.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German:  
> "Frecher Welpe..." - Naughty puppy...


	9. What I Would Give to Keep You Safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my 2am editing and broken sleeping habits ^w^
> 
> Verry fluffy, but also a very large blood warning for later in the chapter if you’re sensitive to that with a bit descriptive violence and some angst.
> 
> Oh, and the lyrics shown are for a song on YouTube called “Daughter of the Moon”. Hope you enjoy :3

g~~14 February 1944~~

A soft sigh escapes Steve as he leans against a tree, watching the campfire's flames dance in the dark. His shield rested against the bark to his right. Tiny embers fly into the air and burn out as quickly as they appeared. The group members were all asleep. Bucky was the exception, being on watch somewhere in the trees. Deep breaths and snores disturbed the night's silence with the chirping of crickets. The fire's orange glow illuminated their campsite, but seemed to make the shadows among the trees deeper. Darker. Crawling over the ground and shrinking away from the light.

_~~~~~~~~~~  
_ _Silver light   
_ _She turned her face up to the starlit sky  
_ _~~~~~~~~~~_

He smiled slightly as he reminisced over how much they've been able to do in only a few months. They've taken down at least three different Hydra bases on their own. Captain America, Nightshade, and the Howling Commandos. Just the seven of them. He wished that Gunner was there, but he'd wanted time off with his family after Azzano. A request Colonel Phillips was quick to allow after receiving a venomous glare from Dakota.

Dakota...

Lupa, as he now called her... Among other things. Doll was still very common; more of a public thing. Her look of veiled amusement when he first said it was something he loved to remember. He still didn't know what Ozean or Meer or even Mut meant...

His mood instantly dampened as he remembered. She'd been called away on a solo mission somewhere in Italy at the same time as he received news of a base. They'd done it that day, and he was exhausted. But a gnawing settled at the edge of his mind to foil any plans of rest.

A melancholy frown accompanied a slouch of his shoulders as the date also dawned on him: Valentines Day. The first one he had been looking forward to after dancing with Dakota in September. And, of course, she got a mission somewhere else.

_~~~~~~~~~  
_ _And on this night began to wonder why   
_ _She knew that soon the day would come  
_ _~~~~~~~~~~_

Sure, he knew what they were doing was crucial in the slow fight to win the war. He wasn't denying that. It's just... he wanted to spend time with her outside of a fire-fight. Maybe a dance floor instead of a battlefield. A quiet dinner... he didn't know. Something sweet, that's for certain. Or maybe she had a good idea?

A pebble cracked gently against a nearby rock, snapping his attention back to the present. Flung by something. He stiffened, reaching for his shield with a slow hand and rising while listening carefully. His gaze raked over the darkness surrounding the camp. Nothing moved. Not a sound disturbed the crickets and snores.

The gentle shifting of earth behind him was his only warning before a warm puff of air blew over his neck. His head whipped around to be met by a damp, black nose, familiar pair of amethyst pools and a sharp muzzle. Her eyes shone with amusement as her tongue darted out for the barest of moments. The firelight glinted against her teeth.

"Lupa..." He breathes, immensely relieved as he rests his shield on the ground against the tree. Her head tilts as he continues, voice hushed and careful. "Aren't you supposed to be in Austria? And how do you keep doing that?"

_~~~~~~~~~~  
_ _An heir of beauty and serenity  
_ _Into this world she entered quietly   
_ _To her surprise she was the one  
_ _~~~~~~~~~~_

Dakota’s eyes flick to the Commandos and ear twitches as she backs away. She recedes into the shadows, dark fur barely visible. With a tilt of her head, he follows her into the trees. A glance to the sides reveals a smirking Bucky leaning against a tree, quickly disappearing back to his post.

She walked easily with Steve at her side, nose twitching as undisturbed earth shifted under paw and foot. "Where're we goin’?" He asked curiously and she glanced to the side with a teasing glint to her eyes. "You're not going to tell me?"

 _"It's not like I really can."_ She huffed amusedly and the relaxed smile never left his face. Her nose and ears guided her through the pine trees toward a sharp and fresh scent, a gentle gurgling accompanying it. A small stream flowed through the trees before pooling into a small alcove. She bent her head down to drink, ice flowing through her veins. Her eyes flicked to look at him.

The side of his mouth curled up in amusement at the water droplets beaded on her whiskers once her head lifted again. Her jaws parted in a yawn, making her look more like a puppy than a gigantic wolf. "You're adorable, y'know that?"

Her eyes narrowed and her lips lifted slightly in a growl, playfulness practically flowing from her entire demeanor with a wagging tail. _"I'm not adorable. Fear me!"_ She tackled him to the ground and he easily played along.

"Oh no, I'm being mauled! Help me!" He called out teasingly, not loud enough to carry away from them as he wrestled on the ground with her. Despite the size difference, they were fairly evenly matched in strength. Her jaws gently gripped his arm as a paw planted on his chest. A challenge shone in her eyes and he raised his feet to push her chest away. She let go and rolled to the side with a quiet bark.He stood up and moved to her head, laughing as he spotted her closed eyes and limp tongue hanging out of her mouth. "You're not fooling anyone." He teased and she surged up, grabbing the front of his uniform in her teeth and pulling him down. She rolled back up and lifted him by the fabric at the back of his neck and shoulders.

 _"Are you done?"_ Dakota chuffed amusedly as he struggled, kicking his feet as she held him a foot off the ground. He pouted and crossed his arms while stopping all movement. She set him down and wound her body around his to gently nuzzle his chest. _"Oh, come on, Ozean. Cheer up for me... please?"_ Her eyes widened as she looked up at him pleadingly, ears flattening to the sides. Puppy-dog-eyes in the most literal sense.

He sighed and raised his hand to cup the underside of her muzzle in his palm. Moving it back and stroking under the right side of her jaw and up her cheek as a croon vibrated in her throat. "Okay, you got me. I'll win the next one though!" He narrowed his eyes in a stern look and she emitted soft huffing noises. Laughter. As best as she could do.

 _"I doubt that, but I can't exactly stop you, now can I?"_ She snorted and raised her gaze to the sky. It's mostly obstructed by the pine boughs, a tiny sliver of the entire heavens.

_~~~~~~~~~~  
_ _The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey   
_ _Traversed a winding road and came her way   
_ _~~~~~~~~~~_

"I'm glad you're here," Steve spoke softly, glancing over her and turning his gaze to the sky as well.

 _"I'm happy to be anywhere as long as you're there."_ She crooned softly, painfully aware of the barrier that prevented him from understanding her. Well, she could... no! She mentally cursed herself. _'I'm not doing that!'_

He smiled anyways at the tone in her vocalization, understanding the general intent. "It's quite a sight." He commented, studying the sky and unaware of the sudden lift in her ears. She nosed him excitedly. Pushing him forward slightly. "Woah! What's up?" He asked and she partially knelt, an excited glean shining in her eyes.

 _"I have an idea! Come on!"_ She leaned down a bit more and he paused. The gleam in her eyes directly combated the apprehension that glued his feet to the floor. A deep breath, and he pushed through to slowly climb onto her back. She straightened gently, not moving for a moment and looking back until he nodded his assent. A nod of her own and she turned to run over the ground. He held on tight as she weaved between trees. She jumped over fallen logs and large rocks. They sped over the ground as it slowly shifted to become rockier and rockier. 

She climbed up the steep hill as it sloped up, slowing to a trot and jumping up onto ledges as she rose higher and higher. Steve held on tight, careful not to fall off. He could feel the powerful muscle in her shoulders contracting and flexing with every jump and step under his hands. The trees seemed to shrink the higher she climbed. Ascending to the sky with a breeze lightly tugging her thick pelt and his hair.

Dakota slowed down, panting as she jumped up onto the final ledge. He slid to the rock when she stopped, jaw slack as he stared out at the landscape. The trees stretched out for miles, fading to black in the night with hills rising like islands in the distance. Black smudges. The moon was only a crescent, not providing much light to the ground below. He understood why she always seemed more relaxed, peaceful, in places like this.

"Wow..." He breathed, moving forward to stand a foot from the edge. She stepped up beside him, inadvertently towering over him.

 _"It is, but you've forgotten one thing..."_ She nudges his shoulder and pointedly looked up. He follows her gaze and his jaw drops a bit further. The dark navy sky was blanketed in a wash of light blue and white light. The milky way swept over the sky in a stroke of bright paint. Without the light of any city or campfire for miles around, the sky was free to glitter at it's most beautiful. The moon didn't dampen their light, stepping back humbly from the spotlight.

Up here, there were no trees, no mountains, nothing to block the wide expanse of sky that stretched from horizon to horizon. The illusion he's floating amongst the stars themselves with the wind gently blowing through his hair. It's breathtaking...

A gentle scraping coaxed his gaze back down and he watched Dakota gently and carefully arrange small stones in front of them with her paw. They seemed like grains of sand in comparison. He couldn't see what she was doing until she withdrew and placed the paw next to her other. It was a small heart, outlined in small rocks.

_~~~~~~~~~~  
_ _She found the love she hoped she would  
_ _~~~~~~~~~~  
_

_"Happy Valentines Day, Stevan."_ Dakota crooned and nuzzled the top of his head, eyes closed as she shifted even closer to press their sides together.

He seemed to get the message and leaned against her with a smile, looking back up at the stars. "Happy Valentines Day to you too, Lupa..."

She tilted her head back to point her muzzle at the sky, opening her mouth in a long, howl. The notes were slightly higher than usual, but no less powerful. Her eyes closed as the vocalization floated over the forest. Ears rested gently back against her head. She lowered her head again and silenced, leaning to the side to rest her muzzle on his head. Her tail swept around his feet.

She moved back and circled in place with her nose to the ground and settling down with a small grunt. Her eyes glued to the landscape as her hind legs swept out away from her belly, forepaws in front of her chest. She looked up at him with a yawn and he slowly sat down by her shoulder. A happy croon answered his action as she shifted to curl her body around him. She rested her large head on his legs as her tail came forward. Completely enveloping him in fur and warmth.

Her eyes closed peacefully as he ran a hand over the crown of her head, back between tall ears, and down the neck. Going back up in slow, soothing motions. She completely relaxed and he leaned back against her side. Almost on her shoulder, but not quite. He could faintly feel her heartbeat, thumping powerfully, sending blood to every fiber of her being. The rise and fall of her sides with every large breath.

_~~~~~~~~~~  
_ _The dormant daughter of the silver moon  
_ _~~~~~~~~~~_

They stayed there contently, spending the holiday in comfortable silence, preferable to the clutter and noise of a dance hall or diner/restaurant. She snuffled, inhaling his scent as she dozed off. Even now, she knew she'd give anything to keep him safe...

Anything...

~|===|~  
~~10 March 1944~~

A motorcycle sped over the frosty ground, kicking up dirt and snow as it weaved between rocks and trees. Metal shone in the sunlight. The engine roared. Gunshots split the air as a shield was moved just in front of the handlebars. Snow lightly fell, blowing in a small breeze.Steve swerved to avoid a fallen tree as the body behind him shifted to crouch on her toes. She balanced easily and he glanced back for a moment. "Be careful!" He shouted over the bike and guns to receive a nod in return.

"I always am." She could practically see the incredulous look that comment created and smiled reassuringly. Her hand raised to pull up the bandanna over her nose. "Do me a favor and don't get shot, please?"

"That was one time!" He shouted grumpily as she jumped off the bike to tackle one of the Hydra soldiers in a group. Rolling smoothly to her feet, she released her claws and slashed at one. She whirled around to claw and punch soldiers while avoiding bullets and fists with the occasional knife. More gunshots sent bullets into the enemy as the rest of the Commandos joined the fight. Dakota kicked a soldier in the chest, using her momentum to spin and punch another with enough force to send him flying. She blocked the butt of a gun and tore it from the owner's hands. Claws ripped through fabric and flesh alike on his chest and she hit him with enough force to render him unconscious.

"Regen!" A voice shouted and she turned as Dernier throwing a grenade at her. She caught it and snarled, taking out the pin and throwing it at a group hiding behind a patch of trees for cover. Her ears flattened back as a soldier rushed her, shouting while firing countless shots in her direction. She moved behind a tree and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the words he was practically screeching at the top of his lungs.

"Cut off one head, two more shall-!" He cried out while falling to the ground as a rifle shot split the air. She looked toward the nearest hill and easily found glean of a sniper rifle. The user reloaded while standing up, gun in hand as Bucky jogged up to her. Dakota smiled and nodded her thanks, turning and running toward the main target, Bucky in tow.

Steve threw his shield at a soldier, punching the one nearest as the round object bounced off metal and crates. He ran at another to kick their chest and catches the shield on the rebound. The rest of the Commandos caught up as he knocked a soldier away to flank him. They quickly dispatched any Hydra soldiers that came out of the base. Soon enough, the clearing was primarily lifeless with other a few soldiers remaining. The gunshots stopped and silence fell. Steve glanced over the group, noting the absence of two members.

"Bucky? Dakota?" He asked them and Falsworth answered with a small smile.

"They'll catch up soon enough. Last I saw, Regen was doing quite well by herself." He reassured the Captain with a small nod as the blonde in question paused and began to look around. His brow furrowed and eyes traveled over the edge of the clearing. Something raised the hair on the back of his neck with the sensation of eyes burning into his head. "What is it?"

"Shh..." He slowly lifted his shield to his chest. Just over the breeze, a low growl brushed over the group.

A large shape barreled into him and sent him flying with a snarl. All eyes turned to meet bright green ones, dodging out of the way to avoid snapping jaws. Teeth clipped together on empty air as the giant wolf attacked whoever was closest. Gunshots and snarls filled the clearing. Dugan and Gabe were quickly trapped between two crates as it tried to reach them. Snarling accompanied frenzied snapping as a paw reached between for them.

"Hey!" A shout took its attention and they turned their head to glare at Steve. He stood alone in the middle of the clearing, shield raised in preparation. Green clashed with blue as he stared the wolf down. Thick white fur bristled menacingly, not a speck of any other color soiling it. Lips were raised to display dripping fangs and ears laid back. Familiar and terrifyingly new simultaneously.

He braced as the wolf ran at him, teeth scraping against the vibranium as he knocked the muzzle to the side. Hitting it in the chest, he jumps back to barely dodge the claws on a lifted paw. The wolf lunged forward, the two moving around the clearing erratically as each tried to gain the upper hand. Steve shifted left and right. Rolled beneath dripping teeth and away from crates and walls. 

"Regen! Get back!" The Commandos all shouted and his focus split for a moment. A moment too long. A paw sweeps his legs out from under his body to send him down to the earth. He looks up as giant fangs lunge for him, putting up his shield to deflect them desperately.

The wolf is knocked away by a dark shape, sent flying feet away as a familiar red wolf landed just in front of Steve. Her lips lifted in a snarl. Amethyst eyes burned with rage. She turned her head to look back at Steve, lips lowering as her expression softens momentarily. Her head jerks to get away, turning back toward the white wolf. Her fur bristled and ears laid back against her head. A roar tore from her throat through parted jaws as he got to his paws.

 _"That was my kill!"_ He snarled and she answered it with one of her own, no less vicious. Warning. Dangerous.

Her eyes narrowed as they slowly began to circle. Her voice was quiet, but shook with a rage-filled snarl. _"Don't you dare touch him..!"_

The rest watched in confusion and horror as the pair snarled and growled back and forth. Jaws parted in animalistic roars. The bridge on both muzzles trembled with each snarl. Fur looked to be alive with static, ears practically invisible. Tails raised. Paws moved in a slow circle, teeth constantly aimed at the other.

Bucky helped Steve to stand, backing up to make sure they weren't in the war zone. The Captain watched in silence, grip tightening sporadically on his shield. Dakota was roughly the same size. The clear differences being white versus reddish black. Green clashing with purple.

The two circled for a bit longer, sizing each other up. They stopped at the same time. With a snarl, both sides collided together with snapping jaws and slashing teeth.

Dakota twisted her neck to rip out fur as she strove to tear at flesh. His head turned to deflect as teeth sliced gums and lips. Paws came into play, both sides trying to scratch the other with the semi-blunt claws they had or push away muzzles. His claws dug into her side. A cry pierced the air as she twisted her head to slash his shoulder. Blood spattered against her face. Tearing herself away from his paw, blood leaked out from the new wounds.

They paused for a moment and he whirled around to lunge for Steve, now really close to him. His jaws snapped together on nothing and he fell to the ground. A roar tears from behind him and his hind leg is yanked backward. He struggled as she dragged him away and around, kicking out with a foot to knock her off. She snarled, blocking him from Steve once more before. They jumping and the pair collided together again. It was a whirlwind of teeth and claws, growls and snarls. Bodies hit the ground and crashed into crates. Fur was ripped out in tufts. Wounds appeared on both sides. Blood stained fur and earth.

He manages to bite down on her scruff, wrenching backward and to the side. His paw flashed out to hook one of her legs out. With a small bark, she toppled to the ground and was rolled to her back. He quickly aimed for her throat, fangs slicing the sides. She struggled to get away and defend herself, each attempt met by teeth. His forepaws braced on her belly, claws piercing the tender skin as fur was torn out and gray turned almost black. Pain flooded her brain as fear glazed over her eyes. He pulled away and lunged for her belly, managing to sink his teeth deep into the vulnerable flesh. Her hind paws kicked out at his belly to send him flying back. Pain screamed from the ripped skin and blood flowed.

She struggled to her paws, blood dripping to the ground from her sides and, now, severe belly wound. The sides of her neck were slowly turning black as the slightly deeper scratches began to weep. As he got to his paws, she went on the offensive. Her teeth slashed and jaws snapped. All four paws stayed on the ground. Her fangs found his flesh as she ripped at it. The metallic tang of blood coated her tongue and her eyes glazed over with a wild snarl.

They separated. He charged at her, teeth bared. She turned on her hind paws to deflect his head with her paws and aim a vicious slash for his foreleg. More blood stained the fur on her face as he yelped. Searing pain flared through her side as he retaliated.

Her strength began to falter as her attacks became more desperate. Less accurate. Sloppy. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, every moment saw more lifeblood leaving her body. Weakness rearing its head.

Dakota lowered her head to hit his injured leg, knocking him off balance. The opening allowed just enough time for shoulders to be shoved together. Teeth buried themselves into snowy fur in the side of his throat. He struggled in her grasp, eyes widening as her incisors pierced his skin and blood welled up around them. Her body jerked to the side and she released him. Sending him reeling into a mass of boxes that broke on impact. He looked up into her duller eyes that still smoldered with instinct and anger.

A snarl tore from her throat and parted jaws as her lungs heaved for breath. She turned away, ears angled back to listen. He watched her for a moment. Panting heavily. He made up his mind.

He lunged for her with a snarl, jaws open as he aimed for her hind leg's tendons. She whirled around and bit down on his muzzle, turning and letting go to send him stumbling to the side. Her teeth soon found their place in the very same place he tried to attack her, slicing the tendons. The leg buckled beneath him to send him almost on his side. She leaned over to his front and her jaws snapped shut on the underside of his throat.

With a vicious snarl, she dragged him over the ground as he struggled, eyes wide and a whimper in his throat. Her teeth easily pierced the skin and she jerked her head to the side. Flesh ripped. White drenched red. A river flowed over dirt.

He thrashed as blood flowed freely in a thick waterfall from his torn throat. Dakota looked down at his struggling body, the spasms rapidly weakening. Muscles twitched and snarling gurgled thickly from within the river's mouth. He looked at the sky as his eyes glazed over. Spasms weakened and slowed. Only twitches disturbed the still body. Even those subsided soon enough. Once fiery emerald drained of life. Dakota's head raised to looks up to the skies, tiny flakes of snow still falling, and closes her eyes in a silent prayer.

_'Life should never be wasted. Run freely among the stars, now. I'm sorry...'_

Steve watched the scene, equal parts horrified, nauseous, worried, and terrified. Blood stained the snow, the flow subsiding into a small stream from the wolf's throat. The jagged wound ripped open with flesh hanging down. A sick grin. Fur of both colors blew across the ground. Ripped away from the owner.

He gazed up at Dakota as she lowered her head, ears drooping weakly. Her lungs wheezed for breath, audible even from where he stands.

She takes a single step, tail down.

Her legs give out as she hits the ground.

"Dakota!" He rushes forward, shield lifted and placed on his back as he kneels by her head. Her eyes flutter, glazed over and unfocused. Dull. Weak.

 _"I'm alright, Stevan..."_ She tries to croon, the sound being forced out in cough-like huffs. A dim part remembers that he can't understand her. Muffled footsteps and blurry figures surround her. Her paws seemed distant, sensations dull and unfocused.

"No, no! Don't fall asleep. Stay awake, please." He gently holds her muzzle in his hands before looking up at Bucky. "Do you know where her pack is?" The brunet nods and leaves without a word, running hastily into the trees as Steve looks over her body. There's so much blood... who knows how much of it's hers...

Bucky returns and opens the outer-most pouch to pull out a mini-stockpile of gauze, rolls of bandages, a needle and a special type of thread. Dum-Dum grabs a large pad, putting pressure on the large hole near her belly with both hands. Falsworth starts working on her throat, placing gauze on the cuts on the sides and wrapping the entirety of her neck in a bandage. Her eyes fall closed and head lolls limply to the side.

"Cap, can you lift her?" Gabe speaks up from his place by her back, trying to stop a long gash in her side from bleeding as he stitched it shut.

"Yeah, yeah." Steve moved and hooks his arms under her large body, lifting it with a small grunt. He winces internally at the pained whimper that escapes her throat at the movement. "it's okay, Lupa... You'll be okay..." He soothes gently as Denier helps Bucky to wrap her belly and sides. Falsworth moves and starts stitching another deep wound on her side, closer to her shoulder, toward the ground, dripping blood from soaked clumps of fur onto the snow.

When they finish, her body is covered in bandages, even wrapping around her shoulders and a little bit up her neck to reach the space between her forelegs. Her sides barely move with her shallow breaths. Nothing else disturbs her motionless figure.

Steve kneels by her head and rests a hand on her muzzle, just above the damp nose. He runs his thumb over the whiskers and looks up at the group. "Let's get out of here and find a place to camp." Pulling out his compass, he glances up at the drawing of Dakota in the top and maneuvers to gently, and slightly awkwardly, pick her up with both arms around her belly. Her head lolls limply down with her tail, not responding in the slightest.

The group all follows him with Bucky taking the rear and picking up her pack. They walk a ways from the base to be sure that they won't be immediately spotted by anybody. A small dip in the ground catches their attention as they settle themselves into it. Steve occupies himself with placing Dakota down in a comfortable position after moving the couple inches of snow on the ground; the rest of the group lighting a fire and scheduling watches. He sits down with her head resting in his lap. How fitting. She'd taken care of him for nearly a year now, and it's finally his turn to do it again.

So he tries to make it better. Running his hand over the crown of her head to the space between her ears. He uses his other hand to scoop up a small handful of snow and begin washing the blood from her face. Droplets collect on her whiskers and her nose twitches. It's such a small movement, but he zones in on it instantly.

"Hey. I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to fight. I don't know what battle you're fighting here, but you have to win." He rubs his thumb over the space between her eyes and listens to her breathing. It's still slow and weak, but the fact she twitched says something. "I'll be here all night whenever you want to wake up..." He soothed and moved his right hand to rest behind her ears, the left resting at his side.

He watches the rest of the group settle down and shakes his head, looking down and running his hand between her ears. No, he wasn't going to rest until he knew that she'd be okay. If only Gunner was here, he'd know if she would or not...

He should have known if the moment arose she would do something like this... stupid, stubborn, protective, lovable wolf...

It would be a long night... but it'd be worth it...

~|===|~

A weak snuffling sends a tiny puff of dirt into the air. A slight shift disturbs the resting soldier from his doze and he blinks his eyes open. Steve sleepily looked down to see eyes squeeze shut. He snaps awake and leans forward, resting his hand on her head. Her eyelids lifted marginally, dull and bleary eyes peeking out. "Lupa! You're okay! Oh, Doll..." He leaned down to rest his forehead against the top of her head.

Dakota crooned, whisper-quiet and raspy as her tail weakly shifted. No words came out, but she fought to stay awake. Her eyes are weary, but the spark of life he'd grown accustomed to was still there. Flickering, but surviving. He had a new reason to admire her, now; her will to survive. Stare death in the face and snarl in defiance, fighting her way back to the light. Back to him. Back to the few she trusted and held close. Those she would sacrifice herself for without a second thought.

He supposed that was a factor in why he understood her so well. Under the right circumstances, they both were self-sacrificing idiots.

She whines and tries to snuggle closer as Steve readily, yet gently to not disturb the wounds on her throat, lifted her head to cradle it in his arms. "I thought I'd lost you... for good this time..." He murmured and she whimpered, weakly lifting a trembling paw to brush it over his side.

 _'I've already told you that I'm not going to leave so easily...'_ She thought, knowing she lacked the strength to speak. He held her gently, but tight enough that she couldn't move too much. _'There is no place I'd rather be, than right here with you...'_

"Dakota's awake!" A familiar voice rings out and Bucky kneels by her face. "Hey, doll. Back in the land of the living'?"

She grunted a response and her nose twitched as she subconsciously tried to nuzzle closer to Steve. His familiar and comforting scent wreathed around her, but a different one subtly joined it. Bucky's?

Her eyes drooped exhaustedly. She'd lost a lot of blood, that combined with her body stitching itself back together, her energy was drained. "Go back to sleep, doll. I'll be here." Steve reassured her and ran his hand over her head.

 _"Make sure you sleep too..."_ She rasped as her eyes closed nonetheless. Nothing could keep her away from him. She'd always fight if there was a chance to see him again...


	10. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad feels. That's the only warning, but I cried when writing this so tread cautiously and have a plush or something ready. Maybe some tissues...

~~January 1945~~

Steve stood by the edge of the rock, looking down at the train tracks cutting along the mountain; shield on his back and helmet in hand. Snow covers every surface with small flakes drifting in the icy breeze. The rest of the Commandos perched in different places, Gabe and Jim listening by the radio with Falsworth watching the tracks through his binoculars. Steve glances down at the woman knelt to his right, ears and tail out as she listens carefully. With a small smile, he brushes his hand over the plush ear and rubs the side with his thumb. 

Dakota tilts her head back with a small sigh, catching herself a moment after and growling playfully with narrowed eyes. His scent is blown in her direction, mixing with a recently familiar and welcome combination of leather and a frost-laden winter morning. Bucky.

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?" Bucky asked worriedly as he stepped up on Steve's left and stared down at the tracks in his navy uniform.

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Steve responded as Dakota stood up and looked past him down the track.

"This isn't payback, is it?" Bucky worried and Steve smiled innocently, looking at the zip-line and glancing at her.

"Now why would I do that?" He turned around as Gabe spoke up from beside the stolen Hydra radio.

"We were right. Dr. Zola's on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle." The pair of men stepped closer as he continued. "Wherever he's going, they must need him bad." Steve put on his helmet as Dakota slid up the bandanna and put up her hood. She smirked under the cloth as her ears twitched, easily hearing the train approach.

"Let's get going because they're moving like the devil." Falsworth lowered his binoculars as Steve stepped up and hooked his handle onto the zipline.

"We only got about a ten-second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield." He readied himself with a breath, adjusting his grip on the metal as the train sped closer.

"How comforting." Dakota smiled and earned a friendly shake of his head, continuing to speak to everyone. "Viel Glück."

"Better get moving, bugs!" Dum-Dum called out and Dernier lowered his hand with an exclamation, Steve falling forward to slide down the line. Bucky hooked on next, followed closely by Dakota, and last came Gabe. They landed and crouched on the metal roof, wind and ice biting at his face. He rose to a crouch and shifted toward a ladder on the side near the edge of a car. Dakota paused in following the two men to glance back and gesture toward the front of the train. Gabe nodded and she climbed down to the door, pulling it shut behind her.

"I don't like this..." She muttered, ears swiveling under the hood as they made their way through the empty car. Silence greeted them excluding the soft footsteps of the trio that echoed strangely within the walls and shelving. Steve looked back with his gun in hand and shield on his arm and nodded slightly. The air thickened to fill the space between them and weigh their steps down, pulling vainly to try and keep each boot against the floor. He turned back to cautiously lead the way through a doorway to the next car.

The door slid shut as he entered.

Steve whirled around and banged both hands on the doorframe. Dakota was trapped between him and Bucky in the tiny section between both cars. Her lips lifted into a snarl and she turned to look up at him through the glass. A gun charged up behind him and he turned in time to block the blast of blue energy with his shield. A glance back and he met her eyes. "Go help Bucky!"

Dakota growled with a nod as Steve turned again to block another attack and turned around herself as Bucky fired at soldiers across his own car. He ducked down behind a crate for shelter from the bullets hitting the wall just behind him. With a small knock on the window of warning, she opened the door and dove into the corner opposite him to avoid a spray of bullets. They made eye contact and he nodded while readying his gun. She growled and jumped over the cargo boxes to sprint down the car toward the hiding soldiers.

One turned his attention to her as she slid between his legs, jumping up and kicking him into the wall. The other got distracted long enough to reveal themselves for a single gunshot to fire from Bucky's gun. She took a breath and looked up as the door opened again, this time Steve stepping through. With a relieved sigh, she moved to hug him and nods at Bucky.

He shrugged and glanced at Steve. "I had 'em on the ropes." The blonde smirked slightly and nodded fondly.

"I know you did." He turned as a gun charged up behind them. "Get down!" He sheltered Dakota as a blast of energy knocked them back. The bolt deflected into the wall and blasts a hole in the metal. Wind gusts in with flakes of snow clutched in its claws.

"Fire again! Kill him! Now!" Zola shouts over the train's speakers as Bucky picks up the shield. Steve groans as he sits up near the wall. Bucky holds the disc to his chest and shoots for the soldier. Another blast explodes against the shield and sends him flying outside the train.

"Get Bucky!" Dakota shouts and rushes for the trooper, picking up the shield and tackling him to the floor in the other car. With a snarl, she slams the vibranium disc down onto the armor to break it. She breaks the guns off his arms and throws him across the car with a grunt.

Steve rushes for the wall, pulling off his helmet and stepping out to climb along the sheet of metal. "Bucky! Hang on!" He shouts over the wind, holding onto the bar desperately. They slowly move closer to each other, inching along as fast as possible. "Grab my hand!" He stretches his hand forward as the metal bar holding his friend creaks.

It snaps.

Steve's hand barely brushes Bucky's as he falls down into the ravine. "NO!"

He watches helplessly as Bucky falls with a scream. Down, down, down. To the icy river far below. The train doesn't slow and he loses sight of him. Steve bows his head, squeezing his eyes shut as the frigid wind slices at his face. His shoulders shake with the struggle to hold himself together.

"Steve?" A hand grabs his shoulder to pull him back into the train, another resting on his cheek once he's safe. He looks up to meet her terrified eyes and sags against her, trembling as his hands fist her clothing. She pulls down the bandanna and holds him securely. One hand moving to his hair as she puts together the pieces from the missing body and scent. "Oh god... I'm sorry... so sorry..."

"I could've saved him... if I'd gotten there a little bit sooner..." He murmured into her shoulder, agonizing and struggling not to show it. Quickly failing under her caring touch.

She rested her chin on top of his head and crooned softly, running a hand over his back in soothing motions. "Hey, shhhh... It'll be alright..." She whispered in his ear while moving to the wall to sit down. Her eyes watched out the gash across from them at the streaks of snowflakes and whistling wind, memorizing and remembering. The snow-covered rock turned dark as the train entered a tunnel. Burying her face in his hair, she forced herself together and held him just that bit tighter, hoping that it would magically heal the wound in his heart that slightly twisted her own. _'Stay strong... for him...'_  
  
  


~|===|~

A harsh wind blew through the mountain pass, tugging the thick, dark pelt and buffeting her face with snow as she ran down the train tracks. Wood thudded under paw. Snow holding on and coating red fur in a dusting of white. The stars glittered coldly in a cloudy, ink-filled sky. She entered a tunnel and the wind practically stopped, slowly gusting as the other side grew closer. Her paws stopped just outside near the edge.

Keen eyes raked over the lower valley, falling to the snow a small drop away from the edge of the tracks. She carefully jumped down, sliding carefully down the slope toward a small river poking out from the ice's claws. Skidding to a halt and lifting her muzzle to sniff the air, nothing but ice and rock nips her nose. The wind gentled and she trots upstream, snout to the ground. Her ears swiveled around to listen as the intermittent gusts sent snow into her face or tugged at her pelt.

The tang of blood hit her nose and she hurried forward with a small whine, sending snow flying back with each bound. It strengthened with every step, lifting her fur slightly in a bristle. A faint scent began to join it; cold and musty at the same time. Her paws slowed at a long stain, dark and partially covered by fresh snowfall. The snow is pressed down like something was dragged through it. She noses it and lifts her lip in a small snarl while moving toward the end, leather barely making it through the clogging covering of water.

The trail and blood disappear, even the subtle scent, making her lift her head up in confusion with a huff. Her muzzle lowers back down in a winding path around the immediate area, finding nothing and wandering back along the blood trail. Following the dimming scent to its origin. The scent ends again and she growls, frustrated, glancing up at the train tracks high above and pawing the snow.

An icy sensation catches and burns her paw.

She lowers her head and lifts her paw to see a pair of metal dog tags dangling and clinking together softly. A quick look and nose to brush off clinging puffs of snow reveal Bucky's full name printed into the metal. Her ears droop sorrowfully and she takes the chain in her teeth to place it gently on top of the snow. She points her muzzle to the skies and opens her mouth in a long howl, a long puff of fog billowing into the air as the sorrowful song echoed along the rocky walls. It flowed up to the skies. Greeting the stars and settling there in hope.

With a respectful bow of her head, she picks up the chain in her teeth and turns around to run through the snow. Powerful bounds carry her way up the rocks opposite the tracks. Claws clicked against stone and muscle coiled and sprung in methodic and smooth motions. She paused to look up to the stars one last time. A small shake, and she turned to run at an easy lope through the rock and snow.

~|*|~

Peggy slowly stepped over rubble in the dark and destroyed city, looking over the outside of a mostly collapsed bar in a large brown coat. A wave of nostalgia washes over her. It's the same bar from the start nearly two years ago. A radio quietly plays an evacuation notice, leading her inside amongst smashed chairs, broken glass, and wooden boards fallen to the floor. Leading into the other section to find Steve sitting by himself with a bottle of alcohol and a glass.

He glances back at her entrance and runs the back of his hand under his nose with a small sniff to collect himself, leaning forward to pick up the bottle. His voice is slightly raspy and lower. He'd been crying. "Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles, it would affect my cells." He began, Peggy listening patiently to the clear avoidance in the subject. "Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means, umm... I can't get drunk... Did you know that?"

She sighed and picked up a chair off the floor to sit down to his right. "Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. He thought it could be one of the side effects." Peggy finished and glanced around as his head bowed to rest his eyes on the table, no trace of the woman she thought would be there. "Where's Dakota?"

He stared into his glass and took a breath, voice devoid of emotion as he kept his emotions in check once more. No longer alone. "She went back to search a few hours ago... no sign since..."

They sat in silence for a moment, air heavy and weighed down. When she spoke, it was done softly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Did you read the report?" He avoided her eyes and studies the grain of wood in the table instead.

"Yes." She responded as a howl drifted quietly on the breeze.

Steve glanced up to the window, eyes distant until the low song drifted away to silence. A blink to clear his eyes, and he scoffed humorlessly. "Then you know that's not true."

"You did everything you could." Peggy insisted, receiving silence and trying a different angle. "Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him?" The silent look she got, so many emotions swirling in his dull eyes, said more than any words he didn't say. She continued in a slightly harder tone to try and drive the point home. "Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn-well must've thought you were worth it."

A moment of pause and a barely perceptible deep breath. "I'm goin' after Schmidt." His voice is a bit stronger. Convicted. "I'm not gonna stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured." He finished, grief slowly shifting into strength.

"You won't be alone." She looks up at the clatter of wood outside, spotting a blurred shape slowly passing by what remained of the window. Taking it as her cue, she stood up and placed a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder, running her thumb back and forth over the fabric. A small glance up and he nodded thankfully. Peggy smiled sadly and slowly walks for the entrance. She left the building to pause in front of Dakota's towering form. Her head was lowered, ears and tail drooping, eyes dull and defeated when they flicked up to meet hers. "No luck?" A small shake 'no'. Peggy's eyes shone sympathetically and she placed her hand on Dakota's head. Large eyes closed at the comforting touch and Peggy glanced down. The sheen of metal danged from her jaws. A quiet murmur of Steve being inside and Peggy gently brushed past to give them some space.

Dakota watched her leave, able to feel the slight weight in her gut transferring through from the grieving soldier inside. She sighed and pad inside dejectedly, placing her paws carefully to avoid the shards of glass and wood. Steve doesn't look up more them a small glance, already knowing what she would've said at the slow, heavy pawsteps. Her paws move on their own to gently place the dog tags on the table in front of him and sit down, head bowed. _"I'm sorry..."_ She whined and he gently ran a hand up and down her neck.

"You did all you could. I know that much..." He reassured her in a low, pained voice and she turned her head to press her forehead into his chest. She didn't want to make him feel worse, but the feeling of having failed to find Bucky weighed her down.

 _"What's the plan now?"_ She pulled away slightly to look at his face, searching for answers and guidance. He sighed heavily.

"We're going after Hydra." His voice is steadier now, jaw set and eyes hard. Her tail wags as she gazes into his eyes, and she nosed his cheek. The damp nudge shifting into a gentle push to get him up out of the chair.

 _"Well, come on then. Let's get back."_ She turns to trot outside and he quickly follows, keeping up as they run out of the bombed city back to base. Newfound courage fueled by the fire in both of them. Once they neared the city, she swerved away with a bark and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
  


~|===|~

Steve sat at the head of the conference table with a paper in-hand, people milling around in the room behind him. The Commandos and Peggy sat down in the seats in front of him. Colonel Phillips stood in front of a wall covered in large maps. The main one depicted the U.S and Europe. Dakota entered the room, sitting down directly to Steve's right with a small smile and nod, now clad in her uniform.

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he's a god, and he's willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA." Phillips begins to talk, turning around and pointing at the map as Howard enters the room as well to sit down near the middle of the table. 

"Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities," Howard explained gravely. "He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern seaboard in an hour." He leaned forward to accentuate his point as Steve listened with an unreadable expression. Steve dropped the paper in his hand back onto the table.

"How much time we got?" Gabe asked from the front and Phillips shifted the photos in his hands.

"According to my new best friend, under twenty-four hours." Dakota twitched at the mention of Zola, growling under her breath and clenching her jaw to silence herself.

"Where is he now?" Dernier puzzled and Phillips turned the photo around to show the table.

"Hydra's last base is here." He points at the photo, tossing them down on the table in front of Jim. "In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Jim picked up one of the photos and looked around the table, puzzled. "I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door."

An idea formed in Dakota's head and she turned to look at Steve with slightly pursed lips and raised brows. He glanced over with the same glint in his eyes and one side of her mouth curled up into a small smirk. "I mean... it worked before..." She turned to face the table with a mischievous expression, starkly contrasting to Steve's serious one.

"So, that's exactly what we're going to do." Steve looked around the table and stood up, signaling the end of the discussion as she looked up at Phillips.

"Can you try to reach Gunner?" He thinks for a moment and nods curtly. "Do so, he'll be a good asset." She finishes and turns to follow Steve out. Time to end this... once and for all.  
  
  


~|===|~

Steve steered a motorcycle on a dirt road, the body behind him shifting to bunch her legs underneath her as the warmth around his waist disappeared. Engines approached from behind and they glanced back at the Hydra soldiers. She growled and adjusted her mask, shifting her weight back and forth and jumping back and up into the air. Landing on the bike at the end she punched the driver and sent it off-course. A jump and roll avoided being crushed by the vehicle, and she picked it back to climb on and drive down the road. She veered off the road to avoid Steve's attacks, notably the line across the road and sped up to catch him jumping over the wall.

She drove straight for the entrance, jumping off the bike through the fire and joined the fight. An explosion created a hole in the front entrance from Steve's bike. Steve threw his shield as she punched and clawed her way to him, fighting back to back. He grabbed one soldier and threw them over a tank as she clawed another's chest. More attacked and his shield bounced off surfaces. She caught it and swung back to knock a soldier away, throwing it to Steve just after.

Flamethrowers blazed in front of her, sending her reeling back with a snarl into the center of the box created by two. She glanced around to see Steve stuck in his own as a large group surrounded them with weapons. Her eyes narrowed as the flames died, keeping herself in check. Two restrain Steve and three held her. They escorted the pair into the base, winding down the halls to the main room.

A large window allowed light in, and many instruments and weapons lay around upon a quick glance. "Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say you do it better than anyone." Schmidt spoke with an annoyed expression as he walked over, earning a low growl from Dakota. He ignored her at first in favor of Steve, voice dripping with condescension. "But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?"

"He told me you were insane." Steve's eyes narrowed as a look of exaggerated realization crossed Schmidt's face, a soft exhalation joining it.

"He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine. But he gave you everything." Steve glanced down for a moment as he continued talking. "So, what made you so special?" A sneer crossed his face and Dakota glared at him, holding herself back to let Steve talk for himself.

Steve scoffed, a small smile showing the slight amusement that grew within his mind as he tilted his head and shook it slightly. "Nothin'." He made eye contact with a confused and annoyed Schmidt and finished with a confident strength behind every word. "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."

Schmidt lashed out and punched him twice, sending him to his knees with a harsh hit to the gut. A snarl tore from Dakota's throat as she lunged forward with her teeth bared, being pulled back by the three holding her and forced to her knees. Her ears and tail appeared, flattening back and bristling angrily as a feral growl made her lips lift. _"Don't touch him!"_

Realization flashed within Schmidt's eyes and he gasped softly, mock surprise outweighed by the mockery that filled his words. "Ah... is this affection? I should have known after your performance last winter." He raised his hand slightly in preparation to strike her, but stopped as her teeth snapped together warningly. Sharper canines on display as she struggled, holding herself back discreetly. "Whether I win or lose, it won't matter. Trust me, fraulein, you'll regret developing feelings for a mere man." He finished with another strike to Steve, earning a snarl and a cough respectively.

Steve lifted his head again in defiance, lip split and a fire burning within his eyes. "I can do this all day."

"Oh, of course you can. Of course. But unfortunately, I am on a tight schedule." Schmidt pulls out a pistol and aims it at him while the gun charges.

Zip-lines attach to the rock outside, drawing Schmidt's attention as four men begin to slide down them. "So are we." Steve pulls one of the soldiers in front as Schmidt fires and Dakota easily rips herself free to claw at the three behind her viciously. The windows break as four of the Commandos burst through the window, firing at the soldiers in the room as Steve and Dakota dispatch the rest.

Schmidt flees through a doorway and Dakota turns around to grin at one of the men while throwing a Hydra soldier into the wall with a grunt and thud. "Gunner, glad you could make it."

He smiled back and shrugged. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Now go and catch up to Steve, he's off like a rabbit." She turned around to see he was, in fact, gone, and sprinted out of the room, turning right to follow his trail. A cluster of soldiers appear in the hall and she growls, frustrated as they flow into her path and cut her off.

~|*|~

Steve ran down the hall after Schmidt, bringing up his shield to block the blasts of blue energy that he fired off. With a grunt, he threw his shield and missed, but lodged it between the doors. He ran to follow as another flamethrower soldier stepped in his path and blocked him. The heat sent him reeling back into the small cover of a doorway. Every moment sent the Hydra soldier a little closer as he advanced. 

Rapid firing broke through and the pack exploded, knocking him over and lighting him on fire. Steve came out of hiding as Peggy stepped up, lowering her gun. "You're late." He smiled cheekily and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly, glancing down the hall to where his shield was still wedged within a door.

"Don't you need to..." She trailed off and realization crossed his features.

"Right!" With a small nod, he passed through the doors and collected his shield on the way, sprinting straight into a battlefield. He knocked enemy soldiers out of the way and jumps on a box to grab a chain to swing and cross the distance faster. Landing smoothly, he sprinted after the departing plane, rapidly losing ground and unable to keep up. He slowed to a stop and panted as an engine drove up and stopped beside him, looking over to see Phillips and Peggy inside a large black car.

"Get in!" Phillips shouted and he was quick to comply, the car shooting off down the runway after the Valkyrie. The Colonel calmly pressed a red button, shooting forward and quickly gaining distance down the runway.

A bark came from his right and Steve turned to see Dakota sprinting at top speed beside the car. She barked again and jerked her head to the right. "Are you sure?!" He shouted and she glared at him. Her mouth was open as she panted heavily. With a small sigh, he placed his shield on his back and jumped over to landed on her back. She swerved slightly, but compensated and lengthened her stride for the slightest bit more speed. The hanger doors opened to allow rushing wind to buffet their faces.

"Good luck!" Peggy shouted as Phillips followed a bit slower, and Steve glanced back to nod. He held on tight as they got closer to the landing gear, ducking to press flat against her back to avoid the spinning rotors. She growled, judging the distance to the edge of the runway where the land dropped and narrowed her eyes. With a final bound, she bunched her legs underneath and jumped to allow Steve the extra height to make it onto the metal. His weight left her back. Her forepaws hit the ground oddly from the speed and height of the jump, sending her tumbling on her side down the runway toward the edge. She slid over with a yelp, hind paws scrabbling for a grip to pull herself back up and fore trying to keep herself from falling.

An engine roared and the front of a car drove close enough to her head. Her jaws opened to sink into the metal, locking the muscle as Phillips reversed to pull her back onto solid ground. She collapsed on the ground on her belly, lungs heaving for breath as she watched the Valkyrie fly away. A small shape clung to the metal landing gear. Peggy knelt down beside her with a creased brow. "Are you alright?"

 _"Fine..."_ Dakota huffed with a nod and took as large a breath as she could to howl after the plane. It was, admittedly, short, and the plane was out of sight within the clouds by the time she finished, but it was a hopeful song.

"Are you going to be okay?" Peggy worries and Dakota rests her head against the cold rock between her paws.

 _"Yeah... just... give me a sec..."_ Her tongue lolled out as she panted, fully exhausted.

"Hey, any ideas where my sister is?" Gunner's voice came over the walkie-talkie on Phillips and she turned her head slightly to look.

 _"Hey... could you find one of my packs and come out to the runway, please?"_ She puffed and laughter flowed through the speaker.

"I sure can, einen Moment bitte." He cut out and her eyes returned to watching the skies while waiting.

~|*|~

Steve held on tight as the landing gear ascended, glancing back at the cliff for a moment. The doors closed and he glanced around cautiously while climbing nimbly over a railing onto a walkway. He crept forward and paused at what greeted him inside the large room.

Bombs.

Giant ones, with cities labeled on the front and a cockpit halfway down the top. Boston, Chicago... New York...

He stared for a moment and hurried footsteps followed a door, clanging against the metal walkway. With a small glance toward the approaching Hydra soldiers, he jumped up on the wheel nearby. They passed him without a glance. On the final soldier, he grabbed the ceiling and swung to kick them over the edge. The line turned around and the closest pulled a knife. He rushed at Steve, the blade being blocked by his forearms hitting the Hydra soldier's and quickly being dispatched with a few punches. Steve took the knife and threw it at the fourth, planting it into his back and knocking the down the next.

One of the doors under a bomb opened and he moved to the panel, dropping it before the pilot had a chance to climb inside. The soldier held onto the roof for a moment, falling in its wake with a scream. Two others attacked Steve simultaneously and he knocked them down. With a groan, he lifted the soldier and threw them into the empty space out of the plane. Wind whipped through the room as he turned around, a soldier already inside the cockpit of a bomb. He ran over and jumped on top, lifting his shield to slam it down. A soldier tackled him against the metal and he dropped the shield. The bomb dropped, tail rotor spinning as Steve struggled to hold on with the soldier behind him trying to pull him off.

Wings opened from the sides of the bomb and the pilot turned to dive down. Both of the two outside grabbed onto the wings on either side to avoid falling, and the pilot pulled up in response. Steve slid for a moment and turned around to quickly grab the top fin, the Hydra soldier falling past and getting blended in the rotor. He pulled on a small lever to open the cockpit and reached inside to pull the release lever, sending the soldier flying into the air to climb in his wake. His hands easily find the controls as he flies in a wide circle around the Valkyrie, bobbing slightly to avoid energy blasts from the turrets atop the large plane. One hits the fin, and another under the wing. He steers it around to the back as smoke trails behind and narrows his eyes. Without hesitation, he steers straight and crashes back into the Valkyrie to impact the inner wall.

With a small groan at the rough landing, he opens the cockpit and climbs out with a small puff of a laugh, practically able to hear the scolding that Dakota would give him if she were here. He picks up his shield once more to secure onto his arm and heads for the cockpit as silence settles in the air; disturbed only by the quiet clanging of his boots against metal. Cautiously, he opens the door and peeks in. The piolet's chair is turned away and not a soul moves as he begins to creep down the small staircase with his shield on his arm.

He nearly makes it to the front, turning just in time to block a blast from Schmidt, the bolt deflecting into the front window and sending air whipping through the room.

"You don't give up, do you?" Schmidt slightly raises his voice to be heard over the wind.

"Nope," Steve confirms and rushes first, blocking blasts and knocking the gun out of Schmidt's hands to punch him. He barely misses with a swing of his shield and Schmidt uses the moment to disorient Steve with a hit to the head and knock him away from the shield. A kick to the stomach, and he pulls back for a second as his leg is grabbed and they grapple. Steve's knocked them to the ground and uses a bin to retaliate with a blow to Schmidt's head.

It serves as enough of a blow to allow Steve to put him into a choke-hold from behind. Schmidt leans and forces them the other way to roll over the Tesseract's containment and break apart. Steve attempts to pick up his shield and Schmidt quickly intercepts him with blows to the gut. He takes the shield and used it to strike and pin the blonde against the center module, receiving a but from Steve's head to knock him back. The soldier gets his shield back and rams into the Red Skull, forcing him into the chair and pushing the control down. The Valkyrie begins to divebomb as Steve is kicked away, the two grappling in the air at the ceiling in practically zero-gravity. Schmidt kicks him away to the other wall and uses the pillars to climb down to the controls.

The plane rights itself and Steve falls to a walkway along the edge, metal supports blocking him sparsely from Schmidt. Steve stands up, crouching behind the railing as the Red Skull begins to shout. "You could have the power of the gods!" He fires off a shot, just barely missing the blonde. "Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations!" Another shot and Steve dodges it, glancing at his shield. It's right in the walkway. Right there. "You really think you can surpass the binds of normal men? Your life amounts to nothing in the way of time! You will leave nothing in your past but legend and heartache!" Another shot barely misses with Steve's slight falter of the implications behind those words. "I have seen the future, Captain!" He ducks under a shot directly where his head was. "There are no flags!"

"Not my future!" Steve stubbornly holds his ground, somersaulting into the main walkway and curling up behind his shield as another shot is fired at him. He throws his shield with a grunt and sends Schmidt impacting against the console. An explosion of bright blue flares out as the cube is knocked free of its containment.

"What have you done? No..." Schmidt staggers and picks up the Tesseract as it begins to glow brighter with flares of energy bolting through the room in wisp-like trails. The air above him seems to open, revealing gaseous clouds and stars in the black of space. Steve watches on, immensely puzzled, as the flares get brighter and more energetic. The cube begins to bleed light upward, the trail crawling down Schmidt's arm to envelop him in light. His entire figure nearly glowed as he began to scream. The lights grew blinding and Steve quickly shielded his eyes with an arm. A pulse expanded out from in front of him, sending a wave of energy coursing momentarily through his veins. Silence fell and the scream silenced.

As he looked back, the glow dimmed and cube dropped to the ground. No sign of Schmidt. Steve picked up his shield and watched the blue cube slowly melt through the grate walkway, then the hull as it fell down to the ocean below. He rushed to the pilot's chair and placed his shield to the side, taking off his helmet and sitting down to look over the screens and grab onto the controls. An amber screen to his right flashes with 'ZIEL New York City', panning to his location over the Arctic.

He looked up with a grave expression, staring at the clouds floating just below the Valkyrie like an ocean, wheels turning in his head. He swallows thickly and turns on the radio.

~|*|~

"Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?"

Steve's voice flows from the radio at the Hydra control tower, breaking the tense silence. Dakota's head snaps up with a relieved sigh and she gently pushes her way forward as Jim answers the call. "Captain Rogers, what is your-"

She nudges him aside, sitting down stiffly and speaking as Peggy walks up on her right. An odd noise filled the background. Not static, something on his end. "Stevan? Are you okay?"

"Dakota! Are _you_ okay? I saw you nearly fall..." He countered, looking hurriedly over the control screens and switches. A tired laugh breathes through before a second voice joins hers.

"She almost did. We helped her back with the car." Peggy spoke up and earned another thankful look from Dakota.

"Getting back to the point... where are you? What happened?" Dakota asked curiously as she finally grasped the odd sound was wind. Loud and whistling through a large room.

"Schmidt's dead." He passed straight by her first question, voice subtly strained. Her eyes narrowed slightly and ears leaned back at the panic that slightly dripped into her gut. Something was wrong...

"And..?" She trailed off, and Steve mentally cursed himself for the weak deflection. "Stevan?" Her tone sharpened slightly and he could slightly feel her fear as she continued after a pause and Peggy's muffled voice. "Yeah... What about the plane?"

"Well..." He began to fiddle with one of the controls to his left with one hand on the controls, taking a breath to steady himself and glance up at the window for a moment. "That's a bit tougher to explain."

"Where are you? Can you land it?" She glances up at Peggy, staring at the table to listen closely. Barely perceptible clicking greets her momentarily. Switches? "Coordinates? Anything to help us get you to land it?"

Steve looks to a large screen with the plane's warheads outlined in red on it. Only two bombs are missing out of eight. He can't... With a small moment, he frowns and glances sorrowfully at the radio. "There's not going to be a safe landing, Dakota." He can hear footsteps for a moment and whispering for a moment and they quiet. "But I can try to force it down." He continues and fully expects the response he gets.

"Is that really the only option?" She's cut off by Peggy speaking in the background about getting Howard and he cuts her off regretfully.

"Look, there's not enough time." All movement stops on the other end. "This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York." He looks up out the window at the citrus colored clouds, nothing visible below the thick blanket, and takes deep breaths to try and steady himself. It's no use. He can feel a tiny shard of how terrified she is, and it's twisting his heart knowing what he's going to have to do... "I gotta put her in the water..."

Dakota's breaths pick up slightly at the rest of the people in the room leave, Peggy resting her hand on Dakota's shoulder for a moment and walking away to stand just outside. His voice is softer, gentler, on the last words. "Steve, please. I know there has to be another option, right?" Her own voice begins to sound desperate as her ears lean to the sides.

"I know." He pauses for a moment and continues, straining to keep his voice steady while unable to speak any louder. "I'm in the middle of nowhere, if I wait much longer to try and land a lot of innocent people are gonna die." He closes his eyes to take a deep breath. "It's alright, Lupa... this is my choice..." With glassy eyes, he pulls out his compass from the belt pocket of the suit and opens it to gaze at the drawing. He grip tightens on the controls, staring at the small image mournfully and hesitates. With a moment to swallow the lump in his throat, he pushes down to dip the nose of the plane. Water and ice peek through the clouds and he's left staring death in the face. It's tragically ironic... she'd done the same for him so many times... but this time...

He wouldn't be coming back to her...

"Dakota?" He beckons for her to answer, not wanting to stop hearing her just yet. To fall silent forever.

"I'm right here..." Her voice is thicker as she answers, tears escaping in small trails down her cheeks. Heart aching. The knowledge of what's going to happen weighs her head down to bow as she closes her eyes for a moment. The action sends a fresh trail of tears down her face.

"It's gonna be okay, alright, doll?" Steve tries to sound hopeful, happy, as the sight of frigid ice and water grow closer and closer. greedy maw open to show the dark water. "What was it you said then? When you had to leave?"

"The quote?" Her voice tremors slightly and he nods, uncaring of the wetness that slowly burns his cheek from the harsh wind whipping through the cabin. Anything to distract her... give her hope...

"Yeah, what was it again?" She licks her lips and blinks her eyes open to stare at the window outside. He knows it, she knows he does.

"If you're brave enough to say goodbye, life will reward you with a new hello." Her voice almost breaks in the middle and she forces herself to finish it. Closing her eyes again, she can't bring herself to lift her head up again. "That one?"

"That's it. I've always liked it." He glances at her photo again with a wistful gaze.

"I know you did..." Her voice almost whispers and his heart breaks at how watery and thick it sounds. "Oh, God, please... Steve don't go..." She pleads brokenly and another tear falls down his face.

"It'll be alright, Dakota." He watches the ice get closer for a moment. "Don't cry... It's okay. You'll be okay." He fights his own voice to keep it steady and a small sob forces out of her, failed to have been suppressed.

"Please..." She breathes weakly. "I can't... I don't know if..."

"Hey, you're the strongest person I know. Don't be afraid. We're gonna be just fine." He gently cuts her off, and her breaths shake audibly. "You hear me, sweetheart? I'll always be there, right beside you. Ya got that?" She doesn't respond and he bows his head. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you everything... you deserve more than me..."

"No... Steve..." She trails off and takes a shaky breath as he glances up at the ice right in front of him. " _You are_ everything..."

"It'll be okay..." He finishes as the line cuts and Dakota finally looks up at the radio. She blinks as a fresh wave of tears pours down her face. Silence fills the room.

"Steve?" She tries, receiving static.

"Stevan..?" Her voice wavers and head bows.

"Don't leave me..." She pleads to the empty air, standing up to lean against the console. Her entire soul shatters and body shakes as he tries to hold herself together, feeling her whole being ripped to shreds.

Her head tilts back as a high howl tore free from her throat. It echoes through the entire base and beyond. Crying to the stars above and earth below. Powerful and woefully weak simultaneously. Never-ending in the emotional cry of pain.

She collapsed to the floor, whimpering as Gunner ran into the room. He pulled her into his arms as she continued to howl brokenly and whimper, the smell of grief almost suffocating him. Her hands didn't move from their place against her chest as he ran a hand through her hair. His uniform was darkening with tears, one hand raising to gently run through her hair. He glanced back at a glassy-eyed Peggy in the hall next to Phillips, who looked on with a mournful frown. Peggy looked down and stepped forward to kneel and hug Dakota from another angle. The small wolf trembled and silenced to meekly whimper in their arms.

The void of emptiness in her soul crushed her more than anything else...

It forced her down until all she could do was cry... having the person she held so dear ripped away without remorse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd I'm sad again... There's free tissues if you need 'em. 
> 
> In any case, comments and kudos are always appreciated and I love interacting with you guys and knowing people enjoy my writing ^v^


	11. A Different Kind of Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure sadness and I'm sorry for subjecting you to it X3
> 
> Two songs for this chapter: 'Hymn for the Missing' by Red, and 'Never Give Up' by Tommee Profitt. Also a lot of German that I'm going to list up here because then you can read without having to scroll up and down :3  
> In order of appearance:
> 
> "I wish you never left, that you'd stayed here with me... I don't want to let go... please don't make me..."
> 
> "My love will last until I accompany you in the stars..."

~Washington~

"It's time."

Dakota looks up and nods, taking a deep breath and following her brother into the cemetery with her head bowed. A long black dress gently hugged her body with a veil covering her face and wolf ears. Gloves and pumps of the same color adorn her hands and feet. Her tail drooped limply behind her. She's clutching something gently to her chest, hiding it from view.

Peggy comes up on her right and rests a hand on her shoulder, running it down to her back in sympathy. "I'm sorry." She spoke softly and Dakota spares her a glance through glassy eyes with a small nod.

"Thank you, Peggy." Her voice was barely above a whisper and Peggy stepped up to walk on her right side to their places near the edge of the cemetery. A casket rests just ahead with a flag draped over top. A soldier stands with a rider-less horse, and another group with instruments wait nearby. Dakota stands closest to it with Peggy to her left.

_~~~~~_  
_Tried to walk together,_  
_But the night was growing dark..._  
_~~~~~_

Colonel Phillips and Howard stayed back and the Commandos stood nearby with a new woman several paces back, watching as Dakota looked to the darkening sky. Her voice was soft, but carried an air of respect and grief with every word. "I hope you find new life amongst the stars. Never again know the feeling of cold, of hunger, of fatigue. I hope you look down over this earth in peace, watching over those you love until it is their time to join you in eternity." She paused and knelt down. Her eyes closed and voice lowered to a breathy whisper, weak and broken. "Ich wünschte du wärst nie gegangen, dass du hier bei mir geblieben wärst ... Ich will nicht loslassen ... bitte mach mich nicht ..."

_~~~~~_  
_Thought you were beside me,_  
_But I reached and you were gone..._  
_~~~~~_

Her eyes opened and she stood up, tilting her head back to howl. It's a long song. Low and mournful, powerfully weak, washing over the cemetery and all those near. Gunner closed his eyes and joined her, adding his own song by tradition for their ancestors to welcome Steve amongst their ranks. It lasted for eternity, and yet... no time at all. Their heads lowered and the siblings stepped away to allow the Commandos to pick up the casket.

"Have a safe journey, my friend." Gunner murmured as they followed the casket to the burial site, the horse being led alone silently. The group moved through headstones and stopped to set it down near a group of chairs. Dakota sits down staring at the flag as Colonel Phillips gives an order to a group of seventeen men with guns. Volleys go off and she clutches the objects in her hands a little tighter, careful not to damage anything as her eyes gloss over. The Commandos lift up the flag after it's silent with a nod from Phillips, carefully folding it up into a triangle as a lone bugler plays Taps. Blue stars up to the sky. Dugan hands it to the Colonel, who slips in three empty shell casings and turns to Dakota.

Lifting her hand for a moment, she rises to drift next to the coffin and place the items previously clutched to her chest on top. An eagle's feather, a branch of holly, wolfsbane, and a single blue rose. She bowed her head and murmured softly, too quiet for even her brother to hear. "Meine Liebe wird dauern, bis ich dich in den Sternen begleite..."

_~~~~~_  
_Where are you now?_  
_Are you lost?_  
_Will I find you again?_  
_~~~~~_

Her head raises once more and she returns to her place in front of Phillips. A small nod is his answer and he presents the folded flag to her with a gentler tone. "On behalf of the President of the United States, the United States Army, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service." 

She takes it and bows her head, blinking rapidly to clear her vision and murmuring a 'thank you'. Gunner gently wraps an arm around her as she clutches the flag. The wind picks up slightly and small flakes of snow begin to fall. She gazes up to watch the tiny flakes, wishing she could smile at the flecks of white in the cold breeze.

"Dakota." Howard stepped up beside her and she gazed wearily up at him. His expression is convicted and sure as he rests a hand atop her right. "I promise, we'll find him. I won't stop looking until we do."

She smiles sadly and nods slightly. "Thank you..." She murmurs as Howard nods and turns to march away, as though already on his self-appointed mission. With a small sigh, she hands the flag to Gunner. "Can you hang onto that for a bit?" Her voice is low and he nods, glancing over at the woman near the back and waving her over.

"Sure, go on. We'll wait at the hotel." He soothes and pulls his sister into a hug, being clutched tight. Prolonging the moment as long as possible, but releasing her as soon as her grip loosened.

"Danke..." She murmured and slunk away, hands clasped in front of her as she exited the cemetery.

"She's not doing well, is she?" The woman questioned, watching with sympathetic eyes.

"No... she's not..." Gunner shook his head and looked down at the flag. "Come on Glacier, she'll want to be alone for a while. We'll go home in a few days, maybe a week." He reassures her and starts walking, holding her hand.

~|*|~

Dakota didn't stop walking until she was far outside the city hours later. The stars took their time appearing as the glare lessened, the moon just a sliver in the sky.

Bowing her head and closing her eyes, she stayed there silently. Slight breaths turned into huffs and a growl grew in her chest. It sharpened to a snarl as she lifted her hand, whirling around and punching a tree. The wood splinters with her fist going nearly halfway through the trunk.

The huffs soon quiet. Replaced by a hushed whimper.

She didn't glance back and instead turned around to shift and flee blindly. Her paws blundered through debris and small branches snagged her fur, shadows crawling over the ground as she ran. Uncaring of where she ended up, who found her, or what she was leaving behind...

She'd lost him...

_~~~~~_  
_You took it with you when you left,_  
_These scars are just a trace..._  
_~~~~~_

Skidding to a halt, she looked out over the small clearing and slowly pad into the center. She looked up at the skies and opened her mouth as a heartbroken cry bubbled forth, sending her grief high above to where she hoped they had welcomed him. Fog drifted from her mouth and small flakes caught in her fur with the winter air. Her howl only ceased when her throat could no longer vocalize it, leaving her hind legs to collapse and head to bow.

The stars did nothing. Merely glittered coldly back. Unwavering in her whimpers and soft cries.

Her chest hurt. A vice squeezing her lungs and heart with every breath.

She scrambled to her paws and fled the clearing to run blindly. Deeper into the forest. It almost seemed like if she ran far enough, fast enough, she'd find him. Waiting for her somewhere. Alive and safe.

A small pool interrupted her, covered in a thin sheet of ice like claws as winter gripped it. Trapping the water until spring should come and thaw it. She paused and pad forlornly over, placing her paw on it to break through. Her muzzle lowered to drink the icy liquid as droplets collected on her whiskers.

She didn't leave upon finishing, however, simply staring at her reflection in the water. The small window in the cloudy sheet with stars swimming peacefully within the clear water. Each one shone forevermore, watching over those on this earth with their glittering eyes.

_~~~~~_  
_Now it wanders lost and wounded,_  
_This heart that I misplaced..._  
_~~~~~_

Her eyes traveled up to the skies again, searching and fixing upon a single star. It was tiny, much smaller than any other around it. But it was so bright, outshining all who tried. She trots around, never taking her eyes off it as she moved to get a better view atop a small hill. Motionless, she watched and waited. Not certain, for what, but the star pulled at her.

Her heart clenched painfully the longer she looked at it, yearning and pleading. She looked down at her paws and back up to the star, whimpering at how far away it was. How could something be so close... and yet so unattainable..?

 _"Why'd you have to go so far..?"_ She sighed and bowed her head to trot off into the trees once more, wanting to disappear for a little while longer. To not face reality. To pretend she was merely going for a run under the trees and Steve was waiting as he always was in a hotel somewhere...

~|===|~

~~One Week Later~~

Gunner looked down at the woman to his right as the group entered a bar, people cheering and laughing all around them in celebration. Newspapers everywhere are plastered with announcements of the war being over in Europe after years of battle and death. Among the group of seven, however, a different air surrounds them. One of sorrow and remembrance as they each order a single drink and stand around a small table.

Dakota watches the people around them dance and smile with an unreadable expression. She's in the same brown Army dress as the rest, with her hair pinned back in elegant waves. Her eyes are dull, glued to the table and posture mildly slouched as she picks up her glass of whiskey. A tugging in her feet strived for the door, being mostly ignored with a frown. She regarded the alcohol blankly, a weight in her stomach making the thought of drinking it seem worthless. Her eyes are rimmed with pale red and glassy, sniffling slightly.

Gabe reaches out to wrap an arm around her shoulder, but the slight touch has her spine stiffening. He retreats and sighs softly, casting a look around the group.

Falsworth takes the initiative, lifting his glass and gently gaining her attention as the rest copy the motion. "I would like to make a toast." Her eyes lift, head remaining slightly bowed as she lifted her glass to join the others' with a trembling hand. "To the Captain. Where he resides among the stars."

They clink their glasses together and the men all take a sip, Dakota merely staring into the glass. She looked lost. As though the burning liquid would hold the answer to life's challenges. Without touching it, she puts the glass down and turns around with welling eyes to rush out of the bar, not having said a word.

Gunner sighs as they watch her disappear through the doors. He downs the rest of his glass and bows his head. "I wish I could help her... she hasn't even spoken a word since the funeral..."

Jim shook his head and took another sip. "You probably just did. At least you got her out among people."

"Give her time. That's all we can do..." Falsworth glances over before staring into his glass. A faint howl just barely floats through the music and chatter and their heads turn to the door.

The high notes weigh in their guts and they all sat down, unaware that would be the last time most of them would see her. Unaware of the large wolf fleeing for the last time into the trees with a piece of cloth in their jaws, having left a letter on Gunner's belongings.  
  
  


~|===|~

~~4 July 1950~~  
~~New Jersey~~

A twig snaps under a heavy paw under the glow of a half-moon, the large shadow weakly trotting under the conifers. Her muzzle is low to the ground. Ears drooping. Tail limp. Fur dull, thin, and matted. Dry mud cakes over paws and wrists. Once bright eyes now the shade of heather.

_~~~~~_  
_I see it in your eyes,_  
_You're losing all your light_  
_~~~~~_

A paw hits a rock and she stumbles, shaking her head to struggle up to a run. She blunders through the undergrowth blindly, thin branches raking against her sides, rocks and sticks on the ground breaking her stride and nearly tripping her. A weak whine escapes as she tries to push forward and jump over a fallen tree. Her hind paws catch and send her down to earth with a grunt.

She doesn't move then. Soft breath being the only sound as she falls silent and still. Her eyes droop weakly and muscles fall limp. With a slow blink, her head rolls to the side and eyes seem to stare at nothing. Her once powerful and full body is gaunt and weak, bones only covered by a dull pelt.

What's the point..?

_~~~~~_  
_You can't see a way out..._  
_You've run out of time now..._  
_You've lost your heart inside this war..._  
_~~~~~_

All fight drains from her mind as a fox barks in the distance. She doesn't spare a glance up and wistfully closes her eyes, almost wanting the scavengers of the area to find and put her out of her misery. Her mind drifts away with the chirping of crickets, thoughts going back to before she lost him...  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

_"Alright, I'm coming, doll."_

_Dakota glowed as she pulled the blonde behind her onto the dance floor among the other couples. They took a place near the center and his hands rested on her waist, hers ascending to his wide shoulders. He led the steps smoothly, and smiled contently down at her. "I never thanked you."_

_Her brow creased slightly and head tilted as his thumbs caressed the brown material of her shirt and the hem of the similarly colored skirt, both of them in their military dress. "For what?"_

_"For saying yes last year to a dance. You didn't have to." He tilted his head to the side with a relaxed light in sea-green eyes. A gentle laugh was his answer and she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his chest._

_"Oh, Steve. I wanted to dance with you before you asked." She tilted her head back to look him in the eyes, a cheeky look in hers. "Besides, I figured that the customs of this era were for the man to ask the lady."_

_He shook his head fondly with a small puff of a laugh. "I guess so." With a small pause, his brows raised curiously. "When did you become a werewolf?" He inquired and she shifted slightly._

_"I assume you mean turned?" A small nod. "Well, I wasn't." At his look of confusion, she shifted and looked away to study the wall. "I was born this way."_

_"That can happen?" He made sure to keep his voice low, not wanting others to listen in._

_"Mhm. I'm not surprised people don't know, packs are very reclusive." She mused with a small smile and he nods._

_"Well, you'll have to bring me someday. I'd love to see one." He smiled and she laughed._

_"It's not that simple, Stevan. Most packs don't let humans within a very large radius of their home." She shook her head a bit. "Although, there might be a few ways to have an exception be made."_

_"How's that?" He continued to sway them around the floor in smooth, melodic motions. Her mood seemed to sour and she fell silent with a frown._

_"Can we not delve down that rabbit hole, please?" Her voice is lower and he nods, falling silent while studying her demeanor. She’s not meeting his eyes. Something was worrying her. Not just with the conversation, but something else._

_"Somethin' on your mind?" Steve catches her attention and she sighs._

_"Nothing, just worried." At his gently encouraging look, Dakota slowly started to speak. "There's something else in this world that you don't know about, and I don't know if I'll be able to protect you from them. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..." She murmured and turned her head to rest it against his chest._

_"Hey, look at me." He reaches up to run a hand over her hair, careful not to mess up the pins. "You're the strongest person I know. And the strongest werewolf." He adds and earns a small laugh, making him smile. "And even if something does happen, just because we can't get over the dark parts doesn't mean we can't get to the good ones. Sometimes..." He trails off to think for a moment. "Sometimes the brightest lights come from the darkest places."_

_~~~~~_  
_There's still hope in the darkest hour..._  
_~~~~~_

_She smiles softly and tilts her head. "When did you get so poetic?"_

_A small shrug. "Hey, it's true. Whenever you think that there's nothing to make you stand up again, just think about something you would live for. A person, place, an idea, anything..._

_"What would you fight to survive for?"_  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

Dakota's eyes opened again and she huffed, struggling to her paws. She collapsed once or twice before finally getting her feet under her, slowly staggering forward with a tiny spark in her eyes. Her gait sped up as much as she could to lope under pine boughs.

_~~~~~_  
_I'll take this pain for you,_  
_I will pull you through..._  
_~~~~~_

Distant pops signify the celebration a few miles away, being swiftly ignored. That wasn't why she was here. Far from it, actually.

She slowed down to an unsteady trot as a tall-metal pole slowly revealed itself in a clearing. A bit of the camp had extended out closer to the flag, but overall it was still isolated. Her paws slowed just inside the tree-line to stare at it. It seemed like centuries ago that he'd knocked down that pole...

With a small shake of her head, she crept out into the small clearing, loose earth shifting to packed dirt. She stopped just in front of the flagpole and listened, ears swiveling as she sat down. Nothing disturbed the area except the distant murmur of celebrating soldiers and civilians.

Her eyes traveled down to her paw thoughtfully, ignoring it in favor of opening her mouth and resting an incisor against the metal. With flattened ears due to the harsh sound, she slowly began to etch letters into the metal. Small and carefully made.

When she finished, lines of letters wrapped around half of the pole. Slightly shaky, but clear and deep to last the test of time.

_~~~~_  
_When your fears are not fading,_  
_And there's parts of you breaking_  
_~~~~~_

She stepped back to survey her work and looked up at the tiny star in the sky. It still shone brightest among the others. With a small chuff, she points her nose at it and opens her mouth in a howl.

~|*|~

Peggy looked up at a not-so-distant howl and instantly grabbed the attention of a soldier. "Find Mr. Stark and tell him she's here." He looked confused, but nodded and turned to leave. "And hurry." She insisted and he hastened into the building, leaving her to tensely wait as the song continued. It was mournful and sad, but small notes of hope and strength supported it on a journey to the skies.

The door opened behind her and a glance back revealed the inventor. He nodded and she led the way at a run to the flagpole, knowing that's where she was. They'd never caught her before, but the day after always revealed large paw prints leading up to, and away from the pole. The same day every year. A holiday for most, but a day of remembrance for few.

Nobody knew where she was excluding this event. The Commandos lost contact, even her brother was at a loss. The last thing she'd done was leave a letter for Colonel Phillips to inform him of her official resignation from the Army and military.

Then again... she'd never howled before now.

Peggy slowed to a stop, the howl still going on and the two looked at the large, gaunt, ragged, and weak wolf. Her heart broke for Dakota's state. She looked like she'd given up on everything except these visits. Eating, drinking, taking care of her fur. Everything.

_~~~~~_  
_Though the night feels lonely_  
_I won't leave you behind me_  
_~~~~~_

The song ended slowly and her head lowered to stare at something on the pole. Dakota closed her eyes to rest her forehead against it. She stays still for a bit. Motionless as her heart tried to keep her paws where they were. Her mind won out, pulling away and turning around to slowly pad into the trees. With a small hesitation, she looked back and sighed. _"I'll always remember, Steve... I'll survive for you..."_

_~~~~~_  
_Deep inside I know I can't_  
_~~~~~_

The two watched her turn away and disappear into the shadows without another sound. Peggy crept toward the pole alone, Howard staring off after the werewolf sadly. She blinked confusedly at the letters etched into the metal and read them with a slight frown and damp eyes.

_'I'll stand by your memory, thundering sea. My heart will stay in your hands for the moments, the minutes, to the end of time and beyond.'_

Her hand rose to run over the slightly shaky, deep letters on the pole with a small sigh. Dakota had risked her life for him nearly three times, and he lost his to save her and thousands of other lives. Peggy'd only seen a small glimpse of what she was going through, and somehow she'd found the strength to survive and walk on.

Not move on, the note disproved that. She wasn't going to move on for anybody or anything. But... she could keep going and survive for him.

_~~~~~_  
_Never give up_  
_Don't give up now_  
_There's still hope in the darkest hour_  
_~~~~~_

The sheer weight behind the statement brings tears to Peggy's eyes. She bows her head and sees the fresh wolf prints in the packed dirt, each one substantially larger than her hand.

"They really cared for each other, didn't they?" Howard finally stepped up to read the writing for himself, hands in his pockets, and she nodded.

"They did..." She turned to stare off at where Dakota had disappeared, wishing she'd stayed a little longer. Just so she could talk to her, even if it was met with silence.

"She'll be okay." Howard nodded to himself and looked down slightly at Peggy. "She'll come and talk when she's ready."

"I hope so..."  
  
  


_~~~~~_  
_I'll take this pain for you,_  
_I will pull you through..._  
_I'll be with you 'til the end..._  
  
  


_With you 'til the end..._  
_~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this, but are simultaneously proud of this chapter at the same time... a strange dilemmia...
> 
> A little scavenger hunt for those of you who like watching an actor's other filmography, there will be references to other films Evans or other actors have done within my text in subtle ways. There's one in this chapter, so let me know if you found it.


	12. It's to You, I Will Always Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, after the two chapters of pure pain, we come to some happiness for our characters. Really hope you enjoy this, and feel free to leave a comment. I love reading them :3
> 
> Oh! There's another song for this chapter: 'I Will Always Return' by Brian Adams

~~May 2012~~

"Curve ball, high and outside for ball one."

_~~~~~_  
_I hear the wind call your name_  
_It calls me back home again_  
_~~~~~_

Sea-green eyes slowly blink open in the gentle light of the room as a radio plays in the background. A gentle breeze blows in the room. His brow creases slightly.

"So the Dodgers are tied, four-to-four. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellow's capable of making it a brand-new game again. Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets Field. The Phillies have managed to tie up at four-to-four."

He glances up at the spinning fan and looks to his left as an open window casts light onto his legs. Cars honk outside. With stiff movements, Steve braces his hands against the bed and slowly throws his legs over the side to the floor. Tan pants and brown shoes greet his eyes and he's wearing a white SSR shirt. The bed creaks slightly with the movement.

_~~~~~_  
_It sparks up the fire_  
_A flame that still burns_  
_~~~~~_

"But the Dodgers have three men on. Pearson beaned Reiser in Philadelphia last month. Wouldn't the youngster like a hit here to return the favor?"

He sits for a moment, eyes narrowing and brow creasing a bit further with a slightly slack jaw. _'Where am I?'_ His eyes slowly move over the white and pale green walls while listening carefully, turning to quickly look over his shoulder at the window first, the other building visible through the open drapes. A radiator rests underneath it, and he finally looks at the radio to its left. It's sitting on a small dresser with a vase of white roses in front of a mirror.

"Pete leans in. Here's the pitch. Swung on. A line to the right. And it gets past Rizzo. Three runs will score. Reiser heads to third. Durocher's going to wave him in. Here comes the relay, but they won't get him."

 _'I remember that game...'_ Steve stares at the radio, hands staying against the bed beside his legs before the door opens. A woman steps into the room and smiles warmly.

"Good morning." She turns momentarily to close the door and steps forward a few steps to glance at her watch. "Or... should I say afternoon." Her hands rest in front of her, one hand over the other's wrist. A white shirt with a black tie is tucked into a green skirt reaching just below her knees. Dark maroon lipstick and mild makeup match her dark, curly, shoulder-length red hair.

"Where am I?" He asks with a low and mildly raspy voice, carefully watching her response.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City." She answers him with an air of politeness and his brow furrows a bit more, eyes traveling over her to study her attire. Her tie is too long, too wide; it's a men's tie, the way her hair is fully down instead of being carefully pinned back - at the least, the game. He turns a bit to look at the radio again, making sure.

Something's wrong... extremely wrong...

"The Dodgers take the lead, eight-to-four. Oh, Dodgers! Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game indeed." The announcer speaks excitedly and listens carefully. The emptiness of the room speaks volumes as well. Where's Dakota?

His eyes flick back to the woman, distrust written blatantly over his features. "Where am I really?"

She laughs slightly, quiet and nervous, as her hands drop to her sides and curl slightly with a confused smile. "I'm afraid I don't understand..."

"The game. It's from May 1941. I know 'cause I was there." He watches her carefully, watching the smile and blood drain from her face. With slow movements, he stands up and steps closer bit-by-bit to tower over her with a low voice. His spine is straight and shoulders tense. "Now I'm gonna ask you again... where am I?"

"Captain Rogers..." She starts, clicking something in her hand with an attempt to calm him down and he cuts her off.

"Who are you?!" He snaps and the door opens, instantly talking two steps back as two men in odd body-armor step into the room. His gaze flicks back and forth between them and they step too close. With a set jaw he punches and hits them to the side, sending them straight through the wall into a much larger room. He jumps through himself and turns while backing up to look over the false walls of the room and picture outside the windows.

"Captain Rogers, wait!" The woman shouts as he turns around to burst through a pair of double doors into a hall, running down it to reach a larger one filled with people. "All agents, Code Thirteen! I repeat, all agents, Code Thirteen!" Her voice travels over the intercom and Steve instantly runs down the hall as the 'agents' begin to run for him. He knocks two aside as they get in the way and exits the building to pause in the road.

Strange cars drive honk at him and he turns to run down the road with traffic. He slows to a stop in a large opening filled with people, rainwater coating the road in shallow puddles. Panting, he turns in a circle to look over the bright, colored screens covering the tall buildings, the cars, strange clothing.

Large, black vehicles pull up in front and more honk behind him as they surround him slightly. People dressed in black get out to complete the circle and a voice shouts out behind him.

"At ease, soldier!" Steve turns around to be met by a bald black man with an eye-patch in completely black clothing slowly stepping towards him. He keeps his hands by his sides, lightly curled into fists.

"Who're you?" He remains stiff as the people around him in suits prevent the civilians from getting closer.

"Colonel Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD." Fury's demeanor contrasts with Steve's starkly, calm and relaxed. "You would've known us as the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"Where am I?" Steve's brows remain creased.

"Forty-sixth and Broadway." Fury looks around and Steve can feel the slightest pull of something in his gut. The blonde looks around himself before he continues. "I'm sorry about that little show back there. We didn't know what your mental state might be, so we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

He finishes cryptically and Steve just wants him to say whatever it is outright. "Break what?"

Fury doesn't say anything for a moment, gauging his reaction carefully. "You've been asleep, Cap... for almost seventy years."

Steve stops and falls silent. He knew something was wrong... but... Not this...

He stares at the 'modern' sights in front of him, breaths slightly picking up as his mind reels. _'What about the Commandos? Howard, Peggy... Dakota... Oh god... is she okay?'_ With a small shake of his head, he looks at the Director again. "How am I alive?"

"Well... to be honest with you, we don't really know." He sighs and pauses. "My docs say it was suspended animation. Could be Dr. Erskine's formula, the extreme cold... I don't know..." He finishes and Steve returns to looking around, slightly dazed as he puts off the question he didn't really want to know the answer to.

"What about the war? Did we win?"

"Hell yes. Unconditional surrender." At the look on his face, Fury adds, "Taking down Hydra was a big part of that. But the world hasn't changed that much. There's still a lot of work to be done. A soldier's work." He tries and Steve doesn't say anything, closing his mouth and setting his jaw with an internal sigh. ' _It seems like it's changed a lot...'_ "The world can still use a man like you, Cap." He puts out his hand and Steve hesitantly takes it in his. "There's a place here for you."

Steve is the first to drop his hand while looking at his feet. "Is... do you know..." He starts, unable to finish his sentence. Although, it seems like his meaning was clear enough since Fury shrugs slightly.

"We don't know. Regen disappeared completely in the fifties after leaving a letter about her retirement from military service in '45. She was seen sparsely before then, but now..." He trails off and Steve looks up with slightly wide eyes and furrowed brows. "She's in the wind." He finishes reluctantly and the soldier nods, slowly and resigned.

~|*|~

A phone's ringtone goes off and Dakota pulls out a flip-phone out of the pocket in her cargo pants, pausing in the path to read the pale blue screen. A soft gray sweater adorns her torso. She sighed at the unknown number and opened it to place against her ear. "Hello?" Her eye traveled over the lake and rested on a small group of children chasing each other around the park, laughing and calling to each other excitedly. The sight alone curled the sides of her lips up softly.

"Is this Dakota Regen?" A male voice through the speaker lightly shook her from inside her head. She started walking once more, attention now on the phone as she slowly maneuvered through Central Park.

"It is. And who's this?" She asked, slight furrow to her brow with the strange call.

"My name is Agent Coulson. I'm with the Strategic Homeland-" He began to go through each letter and pressed her lips together, an extremely amused light in her - now - bright eyes.

"SHIELD, in other words, I'm familiar with them. Can I ask the purpose of this call, Coulson?" She interjected, allowing the smile to her face as he laughed.

"Still as sharp as ever, huh?" She joined him with a soft laugh and sighed just as quietly.

"You caught me at a good time, I'm not usually contactable..." A kid behind her squeals excitedly, loud enough to transfer through the phone as she walks onto a wooden bridge. A small twist forms in her gut. Mistrust. But... why..?

"I can tell. Can you come to New York?" He muses innocently, earning a raised eyebrow on her part - despite not being able to see him, and she stops to lean against the wide railing to look at the water. She opens her mouth and he gently cuts her off. "Don't ask why, just answer the question."

A small sigh escapes and she tilts her head to the side. "I'm in Central Park at the moment, but why would you want me here?"

"That's good. Great actually!" He speaks excitedly before clearing his throat. "Erm... I can't tell you over the phone, but you need to be notified of something before anything changes. It's strictly confidential, but I think you need to be here." His tone softens and her brows furrow further.

"Why? Is something wrong?" She stops and continues with a slightly stern voice. "If it's to help SHIELD, forget it, Coulson. I haven't been involved with anything since..." Her words die in her throat and a stone settles in her gut as a forlorn frown forms on her face.

"I know! And that's what this is about. It's not for SHIELD, it's for you." Coulson's tone gets happy again, with an underlying sense of urgency. "I can't explain anything over the phone, but I think you need to be here for any changes. Now, I realize how cryptic this is, but I'm not supposed to be saying anything to anyone, and I know you won't want to miss anything." He insisted and she bowed her head reluctantly, willing to give him a small chance for... whatever he was talking about.

"Alright, I'll be there. Where, exactly, is this little event you're telling, yet not telling, me about?" She gave in and the happy smile on his face was clearly audible in his voice.

_~~~~~_  
_Now I know it's true,_  
_My every road leads to you_  
_~~~~~_

"Near Times Square would be the best place to start, and I know you'll be able to find it. I can't give you an exact location, I'm afraid." His voice turned apologetic and she nods to herself, turning to go back the way she came. The slight twist in her stomach eased to be replaced with a subtle sense of worry in her chest.

"I'm coming. This had better be important Coulson." She hangs up at the 'it will' on his part and placed the phone back in her pocket, slipping her hands in them as well while passing the group of kids again. A small nod went to the parents as her mood dampened again back to its usual place, hoping that he truly hadn't asked her there for SHIELD. Alas, she was nothing if not curious.

She quickly shook her head to shake away the cobwebs clouding it and looked up to gain her bearings. It wasn't too far to Times Square. Her pace accelerated to an easy jog as she left the oasis of green and entered the towering walls of metal and concrete. Nobody paid her any mind as she passed them on the sidewalk, slowly navigating the bustling city with a hazy memory.

Once she got near enough, a faint aroma stopped her in her tracks. Her attention instantly snapped to it, a hopeful spark in her chest. Yes, it could be a nearby shop, but it was so distinct...

Vanilla...

Cinnamon...

Windswept grasses...

Her feet turned to follow it through the streets, packed with cars and people that shouted and honked as she rushed past. It strengthened and her feet gained wings, unmistakable as for what, or rather, who was the source.

_~~~~~_  
_Wanna swim in your river,_  
_Be warmed by your sun_  
_~~~~~_

Her emotions ran high and her hold slipped to send her bounding over the road, uncaring of who saw. Hope grew like a seed in her chest, lightening her paws and lifting her head.  
  


~|*|~

_~~~~~_  
_Bathe in your waters_  
_'Cause you are the one_  
_~~~~~_

Steve blinked up from the ground with incessant honking and alarmed shouting down a street to his right. He searched the avenue, puzzled, as a large shape turned around the corner and skid to a halt in the middle of the road a long ways away. His eyes squinted before widening. The unmistakable reddish-brown fur with a gray chest. Her head jerked around and eyes fell on him.

_~~~~~_  
_I can't stand the distance_  
_I can't dream alone_  
_~~~~~_

She turned fully and trot forward for a few paces, breaking into a sprint as her eyes locked onto an achingly familiar soldier in Times Square. Her paws flew as she jumped over and on top of cars, releasing a very short, high howl. A stumble sent her leaning to the side as she looked down and righted herself, lunging forward and rapidly closing the distance. The agents lined up in front of Steve and she growled, narrowing her eyes without slowing down. She bunched her legs underneath and jumped straight over the line, landing and halting a few feet in front of him. Panting slightly.

The fight left her. She paused. Blinking a couple times, she looks him up and down, eyes narrowing slightly, ears angled forward and tail still. Her nose twitches as she slowly, cautiously, stretched forward to sniff.

"Dakota..?" He breathed, as a slow smile formed on his face.

_~~~~~_  
_Oh, I hear the wind call your name_  
_The sound that leads me home again_  
_~~~~~_

At the sound of his voice her eyes light up and she jumped forward to push her head against his chest with enough force to nearly knock him over. His hands lifted to hold the back of her jaw, her ears only visible to anyone standing behind. A croon sings out in her throat so loud he can feel the tremor in his bones. She snuggles her head closer and closes her eyes as he lowers his head to rest between her ears. Her tail waved gently and the croon quieted, like a whisper, just for him.

_~~~~~_  
_It sparks up the fire_  
_A flame that still burns_  
_~~~~~_

_"I missed you... so much..."_ She pushed closer, nearly pushing him to the ground. His distinctive, calming, and extremely missed scent wreathed around her to soothe the storm in her mind and open the vice around her chest that'd dug its claws in for so long.

_~~~~~_  
_Oh, it's to you,_  
_I will always return_  
_~~~~~_

She pulled away just enough to look down into his eyes, studying his face as her eyes shine with emotion. He leans his head forward and she lowers hers to rest their foreheads together. Hands gently thread through thick fur down to powerful shoulders before moving back up again. Up and down in soothing motions.

"Can I request that you step away from the Captain?" Fury's voice rings out as worried Agents hover their hands over weapons. Her tail stills. Fur lifts. Ear swivels backward. She growled, muscles in her legs and shoulders rippling as they tensed, eyes fogging over slightly.

Steve lifted and shook his head slowly, a warning glint present in his eyes. He made eye contact with Dakota and moved his hands to cup the underside of her jaw. "Hey, shh... Look at me." She does and her eyes clear most of the way, damp, black nose gently nudging his face as she made small noises. "It's alright. I'm okay. I'm right here.." He spoke softly and ran a hand up and over her head between the tall ears, leaving one hand below her jaw. "Can you let me talk to Fury, doll?" He almost laughed at the annoyance glittering in her eyes.

She snorted, but moved nonetheless to stand behind him and wind her large body around. Her head was to his right now, looking down at him happily before he ran his hand between her eyes and ears. Her eyes closed blissfully as he restarted the motion and studied her appearance for a moment.

"Cap?" Fury's voice caught his attention again and her eyes opened to look over. They narrowed, but she made no move toward him or away from Steve. The Director looked peeved. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"They don't..." Steve shared a glance with Dakota, earning a small shake of her head. "How's that?" She gave him a deadpan look, which must've looked really funny on a wolf, and perked an ear. "Oh yeah..." He looked down a bit and she laughed, shifting to press her side against his back and bump her cheek against his chest. "Director, this is Dakota. Dakota, Director Fury of SHIELD."

Her head moves up and she blinks, then glares. Only the Director or higher would have the authority to hide something as big as this. _"When were you going to tell me about this?"_ She growled and both men looked at her quizzically. With a small nudge at Steve, she glared at the Director, leaving Steve extremely puzzled. Fury seemed to get it, though.

"We would have informed you after getting him adjusted. Of course, we didn't expect him to figure out something was wrong that fast..." Steve looked between them, finally getting it. But she seemed to have a different reaction in mind.

 _"How long?! When would the next delay be? The next excuse to not tell the one person who needed to know first?!"_ She snarled, moving away from Steve to stalk forward with bristling fur and lifted lips. The agents around all began to reach for their weapons and Steve darted forward to stand in front of her.

"Hey, woah! It's fine. Don't attack him." His voice softened on the last bit and he held her head. She growled at him for blocking her, but made no movement to snap. He looked back at Fury, eyes pleading for an explanation and received a sigh.

"She's upset over how she found out about you. Which brings me to the next point, how did you find out." His eyes narrowed and she snarled at him again.

"I think we need to drop the subject," Steve began, turning back to her with a mildly stern look. "Alright? Dakota?" He looked her in the eye and all fight drained from them, showing the shattered pieces of her as she lowered her head to nudge it into his chest. A gentle whimper escaped her throat as she kept nudging him, tail down.

"Alright... Now that that's over..." Fury caught Steve attention again as he gently stroked the back of her neck. "We have an apartment ready for you in Manhattan. We can transport you there or you can take a walk. Your choice." He offers and Steve blinks, looking down at Dakota.

"Apartment." He sighs and follows Fury to one of the large black cars with her practically at his heels. She makes an indignant noise as the back of the car is opened, climbing in with a growl and curling up so she fits. Even so, she barely did. Steve looked back from the back seat and focused on petting her as Fury gave the agent in front the address.

The car started moving and she lifted her head, shifting grumpily. "Don'tlike riding in the back?" He teased her lightly and received a glare and a growl.

 _"No, no I don't. I feel like a dog."_ She looked away and rested her head against the floor.

"Are you ignoring me now?" He asked and she didn't look back. "Alright, I'm sorry, doll." His hand reached forward to stroke over her back and she huffed, turning her head to lift it. When he looked at her face, she was staring at him in disbelief and fear. "Are you okay?" His brow furrowed and she blinked, pushing her muzzle forward to rest her jaw on the seat, nose twitching. She whines quietly and tried to get closer, blocked by the back seat.

The car stopped and the agent in front turned around with a pair of keys in his hand. "Apartment 6B."

Steve took them and nodded with a polite word of thanks. The agent nodded and turned back to the front as he got out, opening up the back so Dakota could climb out. She shook herself and walked beside him as he approached the building. It's an older one. He moved a bit faster and grabbed the door, pulling it open and holding it for her.

She crooned softly and stepped through, gently brushing her tail over his side. _"Thank you."_

"Wait! Aren't you worried about..." He trails off, following her awkwardly through the lobby and earning a few looks from the few people inside. She stopped by the elevator and clicked the button with her nose. He watched the numbers go down and the smooth doors open on their own, following her inside. With a small huff she looked at the small buttons and glanced at Steve. She pawed the ground and he clicked the right button, watching as the doors closed on their own and the elevator went up.

It stopped on the fourth floor and opened to reveal a woman in a tank top and workout leggings. She stared at the strange pair with raised brows and wide eyes. "I- I'll take it when it comes back d-down..."

"Thank you, ma'am." Steve smiled awkwardly at her after seeing her attire and received a stunned nod as the doors closed. He glanced at Dakota. "Is that how it is now?" She did her best to shrug and looked down without a sound. His brow furrowed worriedly and she avoided his gaze. "You don't know, do you?"

 _"I'll tell you when we get inside..."_ She huffed and stared at the doors, able to see the sad and confused look in the reflection. The doors opened again and she led the way down the small hall to wait by the door.

He unlocked it and stepped through first to turn on a light and look around as the door was shut. From the small room in the entryway, it was a dim and older-style apartment. A few comfortable chairs and a small coffee table were the only furniture in the living room, the small kitchenette to the left adorned in mildly older appliances compared to the outside world.  
With a small sigh, he steps forward to enter the hallway just off the sitting area into a short hallway. Two doors, one to his immediate left and the other at the other end to the right reside inside. A quick peek inside reveals bedrooms with large beds in the middle of the wall to the right, and lamps and a window in each to add light.

"Well... it's close enough..." He murmured to himself while walking back to the living room, noting the silence. It's almost as though he's alone. Looking back up worriedly, he saw Dakota still standing near the entrance. She was staring at him with slightly wide eyes. "Dakota? Are you alright?" He takes a step forward and she doesn't move, simply tilts her head and blinks with a broken look.

 _"Are you really here..?"_ She whimpers softly and he moves to stand directly in front of her. He studies her expression for a bit and wraps his arms around her neck. At first, she doesn't respond. Still as a statue. Then after a moment, she lowered her head and closed her eyes with a small whine.

"Hey, hey, shh..." He rubbed the back of her neck and she sagged against him, hind legs bucking and sliding to the side as her breaths sped up erratically. "It's okay, I'm here, doll. You're not alone anymore..." Huffing blew in bursts over his lower back, and he knew that if she could, she'd be crying.

Now, in the privacy of an apartment, everything sunk in. He was nearly seventy years in the future. Were any of his friends even alive anymore..? Was _anyone_ in his life still alive..?

_~~~~~_  
_I've seen every sun set,_  
_And with all that I've learned..._  
_~~~~~_

His heart sank and Dakota leaned to the side to hook a paw around his torso. He sunk to the floor and she curled herself around him, both taking comfort from the other's mere presence. She crooned softly, the entire length of her body enveloping him in warmth and safety as he gripped her fur.

Her muzzle gently rested against his back as she relished the feeling of having him near her once again. After so long... she had him back... and nothing was going to take him away ever again...

 _"Steve... look at me..."_ She chuffed gently and pulled away to nudge his face. He looked up with shiny eyes and a deep frown and she nuzzled his cheek. _"I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me. You're not going to be alone..."_

His eyes searched hers, able to see the relief and joy swirling in the bright purple pools. Her nose gently touched his cheek again and her tail swept forward to rest around his back. She leaned her head forward to rest their foreheads together and crooned:

_"It's to you, I will always... a_ _lways... return..."_


	13. Adjustments and Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares. That's a good descriptor for this chapter. Sorry, but there's fluff interspersed within the hurt. Not as bad as the last few chapters, though :3
> 
> Oh! The song Dakota sings near the end is 'Song of the Sea' and I'm not sure who it's by. It's an Irish lullaby :3

Steve sits at a desk in his bedroom in a pale blue button-up over a white t-shirt as a video plays on a clear screen, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His old brown army dress suit is placed on a mannequin just to the left of the window. He watches the black-and-white footage with a frown as the narrator speaks animatedly about him and Nightshade. They're shown running on the battlefield with regular soldiers, escorting a group of captured Hydra men, and it ends on a clip of them and a small group of soldiers. He's smiling, grinning almost, as she laughs about something.

Steve clicks a button and the video stops abruptly, leaving him to stare blankly at the reflective, glass-like screen. Not realizing how long he's been sitting there, a gentle knock raps against the doorframe. Looking up reveals Dakota leaning against the frame with her arms crossed, head tilted slightly and ear perked. "May I come in?" She requests softly and he nods, secretly grateful.

"Yeah. Come on in." His voice is low as she enters and stands directly to his right. His gaze travels to the file on the desk next to a mug of bitter coffee. Undisturbed. He doesn't want to look inside, even though he knows perfectly well what it contains. A small piece of him thinks that if he doesn't look at it for long enough, puts it off, this will all be a horrible dream.

"It's been a week..." Dakota gently rests a hand on his shoulder and he sighs, shoulders slumping slightly. "Do you want me to stay?" Her voice remains soft, not wanting to force him. She knows how internally scared he is to open it. He needs to do it, but even more so, she needs to stop spying on him. For as long as he's been sitting there in the dim room near the window, she's been leaning against the wall just out of sight in the hall, wolf ears and nose twitching. It's childish. She knows that. Waiting outside his bedroom like a sentry to make sure he's still there.

But... she's scared. Most of her still doesn't believe that he's even alive, and the rest is too petrified to sleep out of that same fear.

"Please," Steve mumbles as she rotates to perch on the edge of the wooden desk. She stays silent, tail brushing over his arm where it rests. He takes a breath and slides over the file, opening it to read over the pages inside with an unreadable expression. Going through each one, he sets them aside to the left. Dum-Dum. Falsworth. Each Commando with 'DECEASED' stamped in red just under their photo. One, in particular, gives him pause, lifting it to read carefully. It's Peggy's. He glances up and sees a sad look in Dakota's eyes. She sighs softly and closes them, shaking her head slightly. "You okay?" He queries and her eyes flick back open.

"Yeah..." She murmurs unconvincingly and his gaze casts back down to the paper as his free hand slowly lifts. He hesitates for a moment and rests it on her own, curling his fingers around her palm to feel the callous along the top and heel. Her hand responds instantly, turning around to grasp his in a gentle hold as their eyes both cast back to the page.

Instead of a deceased stamp, Peggy's file has an address and phone number. Steve glances up at the wireless landline on his dresser. He looks back down forlornly and slowly moves her paper aside. Next comes Howard. He has the large red stamp. A crisp, white page just behind catches his attention. Moving the inventor's aside with the rest, it's the last one. It's a much newer file. Tony Stark. Howard's son. There's a resemblance, especially in their distinctive facial hair. Another photo is below his face, of an odd suit of armor over his body with a circle of light in the center of the chest piece. Steve drops the file and runs a hand over his mouth, keeping it there for a moment.

"Come on, Ozean." Dakota stands up and gently pulls him to his feet, earning a small look with furrowed brows.

"Where're we goin'?" He looks up at her and she simply shakes her head, picking up and handing him the leather jacket off the foot of his bed.

"For a walk." She vaguely explains and Steve sighs, allowing her to lead him into the living room as she releases his hand. He waits patiently, shrugging on the jacket and pulling on a pair of dark brown boots under his jeans as she disappears into the room closest to the entrance. She comes back without her ears out and he finally notes her attire. A beige skirt and a dark blue blouse. Boots a shade darker than the skirt are slipped on and her caramel blonde hair is pinned back slightly out of her face, still the same shoulder-blade length and style it used to be.

"Good?" He asks and she nods, grabbing one of the keys from the small bowl near the entrance and leading the way out. On his way past, he grabs a black pen and the other key.

"Yup. Let's go." She locks the door with a small smile and they head down the hall, matching step-for-step on the way into and out of the elevator. They walk out of the building into the bustling streets and the pace remains mildly faster than everyone else's. When he slows down slightly to look at something, she slows as well. If he decided he'd looked at it enough, they'd speed up once again to follow the path she weaved through the busy streets.

"Can I ask where we're goin'?" He looks down at her and receives a small smile as her hand gently brushes his. Her nose twitches and they turn around a corner, walking past countless people. None of them bat an eye at the pair.

"We'll be there soon, don't worry." She glances up and moves to the side to avoid someone, shifting seamlessly back into her regular place to his right. The honking and clamor of the big city slightly pounded against her senses, and her stride quickened slightly. The entrance to a small cafe came up and she smiled, looking up for a moment. "Here we are."

"Looks nice." He nodded slightly and opened the door for her, following her inside as she head straight through to the back where an outdoor sitting area was placed. Secluded and peaceful despite the small crowd.

"I come here every once in a while if I'm in the city." She leads them to a small table with two chairs and moves one next to the other to sit down. He pushes it in slightly and sits himself to face the large buildings in front of them.

"Is that often?" He looked around curiously and she shrugged slightly.

"Not particularly." A blonde waitress stepped up to their table and smiled politely, interrupting gently.

"What can I getcha?" She asked and Dakota looked up with a smile.

"Black coffee and a mocha," she recited easily and Steve blinked over at her for a moment. The waitress confirmed it and walked away. "I may be old, but my memory certainly hasn't failed me." A cheeky smile formed on her face and he took a breath.

"Well, I guess we're both old-timers now." He looked up at the buildings again and pulled out his pen, sliding the paper placemat in front of him and slowly beginning to put lines down. She laughed slightly and sighed while leaning back in her chair.

"I suppose so. I'm still your elder by quite a bit, though." Her voice is light and thoughtful, earning a glance up from his slow sketch with guidance lines.

"If you don't mind me asking," he starts and she hums a confirmation. "What'd you do for those years?" Dakota stiffens slightly and stares at the table, falling silent as a slight weight forms in his stomach. He looks up, giving his undivided attention as a forlorn look curved her mouth down into a frown.

"Nothing... Well, I waited." She silences after a moment, but he stays quiet. The gears turning in her head are practically visible in her eyes. Her hand grasps her skirt. "Waited for something - anything - to... umm... to give me drive to do something, I guess. And when I couldn't take it anymore... I ran. Off the map and out of SHIELD's radar." She scoffed humorlessly as the waitress came back with their drinks, murmuring a polite 'thank you' and blowing it off to take a small sip. "I didn't know what to do after the war. Nothing gave me a reason to fight anymore. I-uhh... still don't know what I'm doing... Gunner's gone back home with his family, Commandos went their separate ways. Peggy got married and had a family of her own." A small shrug with a hopeless expression. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Moved on." Steve took a drink of his coffee and looked up at her. "You shouldn't have waited for me. Especially when there was no guarantee any of this," he gestured between them and the cafe, "would've happened." She looked down and he sighed softly, wincing slightly and putting down his pen to gently grasp her hand. It wasn't something they'd done often, but he found himself craving the contact more and more. "That came out wrong." He conceded, earning a small glance up. "But... knowing that this has happened... and I don't want to sound selfish... but I'm glad you did."

A gentle smile curled one side of her lips up and she lightly shook her head. "Wie konnte ich mich so glücklich schätzen, dich zu haben?" Dakota murmurs to earn a small scrunched brow, but he shrugs anyways, earning a small laugh as he moves his chair closer to switch the hand holding hers so he could continue his drawing. They're resting on his leg, practically invisible to passerby.

"One more question?" He glanced up and she shook her head with a small amused smile.

"There's never just one. What's this one?" Her voice continued to stay soft, almost encouraging with the amount of confusion practically flowing off him.

"Why did it affect you so much?" His eyebrows furrowed and she looked away, avoiding his eyes. "You don't have to answer! I just... I don't know why you wouldn't move on after I..." He quickly corrected himself and she sighed with a slight loosening of her grip on his hand.

"Can we not talk about this?" Her tone made it clear she didn't want to say anything and he nodded, gently and slightly awkwardly rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to answer." There was very little hesitation in the comfort, but she remained stiff and stared at the buildings. An odd look settles in her eye, glazed and unfocused, prompting a squeeze of her hand. She blinks a few times and glances over with a small shake of her head.

"Sorry, zoned out." Her tense stature relaxed and she slightly leaned over onto his shoulder, falling silent to sip from her coffee. "Are you doing alright?" She spoke in a very, very soft tone and he shrugged a shoulder.

"Alright. It's a bit odd nowadays, but I'm doing ok-" He stops at the raised eyebrow of her part as she looks at him over the rim of her mug. "Doll, I'm alright. Don't worry too much." A small smile on his part earns mildly narrowed eyes. She blinks. Once, twice. A deep breath and she nods slowly, looking down at his drawing, cradling the mug in her hand. It's of a few older buildings from under an overhang.

"Waitin' on the big guy?" A voice has them looking up at the same blonde waitress as she smiles down at them.

"Ma'am?" Steve slightly furrows his brow at her and she gestures up toward the buildings.

"Iron Man. A lot of people eat here to see him fly by." She nods to herself and the pair glance at each other.

"Maybe next time." He smiles politely and moves to pull out his wallet, but she leans forward to refill his mug.

"The table's yours as long as you want. Nobody's waiting on it." She leans back again and retreats, glancing back for a moment when Steve looked down to continue refining his drawing of the old skyline. Dakota made eye contact and slightly narrowed hers, earning a quick turn-around. A small, satisfied smile formed on her face.

"You shouldn't threaten dames for looking." A slight teasing note danced through the words, one side of his mouth curling up. She gently shoved his shoulder when his pen left the napkin, and a small laugh escapes him.

"Schelmischer Welpe." She murmurs with a small smile and takes another drink of her coffee.

"Entzückender Schatz." He comments right back and she blinks for a moment, staring at him. His eyes flick up and the smile turns into a small grin, earning a barely-audible croon as she leans against him again. Warmth softly glowed in his chest as her hold on his hand tightened slightly.  
  
  


~|===|~

Steve pauses in his sketch with a yawn, pencil stilling on the page for a moment. He turns it around to erase a small line and add a bit of shading to the curled up shape taking for on the page. A small glance up at the digital clock perched on the wall beside the blackened TV reads 22:30 and he yawns once more. His gaze moves to Dakota leaning heavily against his shoulder in fuzzy white pajamas with snowflakes, the top a button-up with long sleeves. Her legs are curled up beside her, tail resting on top as a book resides in her lap - blue with a dragon's head on the front. He watches for a moment as her eyelids droop. A shake of her head and the small whisper of a growl and she jolts back awake. Her ears twitch and tail shifts slightly. Rings are developing below her eyes.

Closing his aged leather sketchbook with a frown to place on the coffee table with the pencil atop, he regards her exhausted demeanor. Going over her behavior, she hadn't rested recently. If he ever was out of sight for a bit too long in his room or anywhere she wasn't, he'd catch the fearful peeks into the room with slanted ears. When her eyes found him, the fear would wash away in a wave of relief. Now that he thought about it... _'When was the last time she's slept?'_

"I'm going to bed," Steve speaks up and her head lifts, giving a tired smile with a nod.

"Sweet dreams." Her voice was soft as he stands up to walk down the hall to his room. The furthest one from the door - much to his displeasure and faux-annoyance. Well... there was a slight bit of amusement over how insistent she was.

She looked back down at her book, focusing once more as one ear swiveled to listen to Steve's room. Soft shifting managed to drift down the hall and break the silence of their shared apartment. Coulson had called and recommended this book to her: Eragon. Something about the irony of a werewolf reading a story about dragons. There was a movie based on it, but, apparently, it was a very safe bet to read the novels before seeing the films. Even so, the draw of the pages and physical book drew her more. Words flying off the page to create vibrant imagery in her mind's eye. Line after line, paragraph following paragraph, chapters flowing in a sparkling river down a valley of questions and excitement. Mystery and intrigue.

A muffled noise interrupted her reading, the subtle notes that spiked outward catching her attention with ease. Dakota looked up and slowly moved a small slip of paper into the pages. Her eyes drifted to glance at the clock - 00:07. _'Have I been reading for that long already?'_ With a twitch, her ears swiveled to listen as she placed her book on the table. A furrowing brow and slow rise from her seat greet the near silence. Nothing moved, not a whisper to be heard.

Until... a low whimper from down the hall has both ears perked and angled forward.

She makes her way down the hall, careful to quiet her footfalls to whispers along the wood. Her hand raises to gently push the partially open door to Steve's room. Eyes adjusting easily to the room with her entrance as she pushed the door shut, plunging it into darkness. She looked around for a moment with a twitching nose and focused on the large form in the center of the bed. He was nearly cocooned completely in two thick blankets, blonde head barely peeking out despite the relatively warm apartment.

He visibly shifted as the muffled noise reached her ears again. Dakota moved quickly to sit on the bed, leaning slightly forward with a hand on his covered shoulder. "Steve?" Her voice was soft. Careful. Testing the waters.

His brow furrowed as another small whimper escaped, the scent of fear beginning to thicken the air. He twitched with fisted hands clutching the blanket as he bunched up with a small shiver. Dakota began to mildly shake him, able to feel the slight tremor that ran through his body. "Stevan? Stevan? Come on, wake up Steve."

Incoherent, muffled mumbling answered her words as he began to move a bit more, slowly turning into thrashing as the blankets constricted his movements and trapped him. A low, keening cry flashed out as his struggles failed. She untangled the blankets from him and moved onto the mattress with her back to the headboard. Pulling his large body into her arms, she wrapped one around his waist and reached up with the other to gently hold the back of his head. "Shhhh, shh... it's alright. You're okay. Come on, wake up for me."

Her voice remained soft despite the slow twisting of her gut and thickening of the air, slowly running her fingers through his hair in comforting motions. He struggled, fighting an invisible enemy, and unknowingly trying to get away from her in the process. She leaned her head down to nuzzle the top of his as her hold on his waist tightened. Without changing her tone, she spoke a little louder this time. "Hey, come back to me. You're safe. Nothing can hurt you here... You're okay... wake up, I'm here..."

Steve's eyes flew open as he continued to struggle, quickly being held a little tighter as the serum's strength battled against her own. She had the upper hand here, but anywhere else he'd have it.

His lungs heaved for breath with slowly clearing vision at every rapid blink. Heart pounding in his ears and beating out of his chest. He struggled to escape whatever was holding him. Every fiber of his being revolted against the restraint. The feeling of helplessness. His mind was a puppet with coherent thoughts flying around too fast for him to catch or see; forced to obey without any knowledge of _why_.

"It's alright. I'm here. Everything's okay."

Dakota's voice is soft and soothing in his ear, slowly easing the panic that clutched at his chest. His breaths are still erratic, however. Beyond his control. "Follow my breathing, okay? Now, in..." She took an exaggerated breath, deep and long, and held it for a little bit. "Out..." He tried to follow along, gradually getting his wits back. Soft material rested under his hands and he grasped it tight. The hand in his hair and arm around his torso. His heart slowed and breaths gradually came back down. "There you go. It's safe, you're safe here. Everything's alright, shh..." She gently soothed as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, soft fabric caressing it.

Steve was vaguely aware of his trembling form as he slowly clutched to her; a small voice in his head glowering disapprovingly at the show of weakness. He sought her touch and presence like a scared child craves their mother after a nightmare. It filled his head with cotton until his terror faded. At this moment... he couldn't bring himself to care that he was acting weak, despite everything from his childhood screaming at him to the contrary.

Dakota continued to murmur in his ear as she held onto him, gently running a hand through his hair and the other caressing his back. He didn't know whether to curl closer to her body or lean his head back into her hand. The warmth from her seeped into him, mind sluggishly complying to the simple desire to be warm as he snuggled impossibly closer. Her hold tightened protectively with a nuzzle to the top of his head. The higher temperature she ran was always something he knew, but he never truly noticed it before... _really_ , noticed,

The sense of calm was broken as his mind snapped back to that moment... He'd accepted it. The fact he wouldn't make it out of the Valkyrie. But now... the agony he experienced before finally being allowed the peace of freezing and falling unconscious haunted his sleep and conscious mind. The feeling of being drenched in sub-zero water. Cold seizing his muscles with violent shivers. A vice snapped shut around his chest, each hyperventilated breath burning his throat and lungs with a racing heart. Ice bit at his skin as he suffered in agony. After an eternity, his heart slowed and numbness set in, unconsciousness dragging his mind down into a void.

Even the serum hadn't hurt half as much as freezing did. The small bit of burning was like tripping in comparison to his final moments in the plane, which was comparable to being hit by a train.

Twenty times.

He shivered at the memory as it raked over his mind and felt her hold tighten a little more with a growl rumbling low in her chest. Protective and oddly comforting in the primal sound. The soft collar of her shirt rubbed against his face as he nuzzled closer. She fell silent for a moment, thinking and opening her mouth, something different coming out than the growl.

"Hush now, mo stóirín. Close your eyes and sleep. Waltzing the waves... diving in the deep." Dakota sang softly, voice smoothing out as a subtle accent began to mix and slightly overpower her German one. The lullaby caught his attention as she leaned her head atop his own. "Stars are shining bright. The wind is on the rise. Whispering words, of long lost lullabies." She continued to sing gently in the dark apartment, in the veiled shadows keeping them hidden from the outside world. The world that had long since moved on from their time. It still remembered, but few still cared. The isolation was... comforting...

Her voice flowed through the room, doing its duty to calm and soothe with the gentle lullaby. It's Irish, Steve notices. The rounder vowels of her accent sounding like the one from his childhood. His ma and pa. He took a semblance of comfort from the thought. Her hold on him and his large form against hers. It was soothing. A guard to keep the demons at bay with her mere presence as time drifted by.

Dakota loosened her grip - intending to move - only for Steve to hold on tighter and bury his face with a small noise. She ran her hand through his hair again and crooned softly, just as helpless to his distress as he was to his fears. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Shhh, it's okay..."

He nodded, the movement nearly imperceptible as a slight flush turned his cheeks pink. Everything he'd been taught as a child scolding his behavior with a frown. He was a man; not supposed to be weak or show emotion...

She gently opened his fists from her fuzzy shirt, keeping him close with a croon remaining in her throat. Shifting down the bed to lay more comfortably, head on the pillow with Steve on top of her. One arm remained around his waist and the other pulled up the large blankets - with some difficulty. With a content noise, he turned his head to rest it on her chest and listen as warmth flowed into his soul and cradles him. Her strong heart beat in her chest. Audible and lightly perceptible against his cheek. Each slow breath raised and lowered his head in a steady rhythm to gradually lull him off to sleep.

The position was entirely new... but not unwelcome. Similar to their shared time when she was a wolf, it was more personal. Vulnerable. Security and the sureness that she'd protect him had his tense form melting onto her with a sigh. His eyes slowly blinked in a fight to stay awake and savor the moment, not wanting to fall asleep just yet. Dakota nuzzled the top of his head, smiling warmly. "I'll be here when you wake, don't be afraid. I'm not going anywhere... Not now, not ever..."

He smiled and closed his eyes, slipping into sleep with easy, slowing breaths. She snuggled impossibly closer as her own eyes drooped closed with exhaustion. This time, though, she makes no move to fight and welcomes it with the knowledge that he was right there... he was safe and real...  
  
  
  
  
  


~|===|~

Steve awoke gradually. Rested. Comfortable in a warm cocoon under his thick blankets. He made no move to wake any further and simply laid there for a bit, relaxing peacefully with the silence of his room. After a few deep breaths, his eyes flutter open to reveal light filtering through the single window. A few blinks to clear his vision and his eyes roam up to the digital clock on his bedside table. 09:13.

He shifts with the intent of stretching, only to have the movement restricted. Looking down and shifting the blanket slightly reveals two arms looped around his waist with long, fuzzy, white sleeves. Mind clearing from the bleariness of sleep, he's now conscious of the gentle breaths fanning over his upper back, and the plane of warmth plastered against him from the body snuggling him. Their legs were tangled together and it clicks. At some point during the night, they'd shifted to be spooning. And he was the small spoon.

His body is tucked into Dakota's, both of them curled up slightly with her faze nuzzling against the center of his shoulders. Her fluffy tail was resting on his thigh with gentle twitches every so often. He can feel her muffled heartbeat against his back and a slow, gentle smile curls his mouth up at the sides. With it, came a mild pinkness with how intimate and close the embrace was.

He shifts gradually, gently loosening her grip as it tightened with every movement. After a few tense moments of trying not to wake her, he finally ended up on his other side facing her. The neutral expression she always wore remained even in the complete relaxation of sleep. Fluttering eyelids interrupted the stillness of her expression every-so-often. Her dark ears, normally perked and in constant motion - whether it be twitching, swiveling, or reacting to her emotions - were still. A twitch disturbed them sometimes, but they, too, had relaxed. The mess of blonde that was her hair had messily tousled itself behind her head in waves over the pillow.

His gaze wanders involuntarily over her face in slow, pattern-less movements. Studying it as though it's the first time he's seeing it. Each tiny imperfection and scratch telling stories of strife or play from a time before his own. Some new, others familiar. The thin scar along her hairline receded from the spotlight to allow the others their turn. The nick in her left ear he saw already. In the middle of the outside edge. Healed over by time, but always present as a reminder. Another small scar rests below her jaw.

The ones that stand out the most, however, are on her throat. The small lines on the sides of her neck forever marking how close she's come to death. His hand moves on its own to brush gently over the slightly raised lines. She shifts at the touch but doesn't wake. The thought triggers and his eyes flick down to her covered stomach. _'Did the larger wound scar too badly? Or did it heal alright?'_

She's seen so much fighting and conflict... fought so many times over again for so long...

Steve paused in his appreciation to yawn slightly, reminding him that he hadn't slept for that long. Maybe... he could sleep just a bit longer...

He turned back around carefully to tuck himself back into the curve of Dakota's body as her hold tightened to keep him there. A mildly displeased noise came from her throat as she nuzzled against him, sighing and falling back into her deep sleep. He relaxed instantly in her embrace. An odd, but not unwelcome feeling of smallness settled over him despite his much larger stature. The feeling made him feel like he was the thin, asthmatic kid in Brooklyn again. Yet, he didn't hate it. In fact, in this context, he loved the feeling of smallness.

Yes, he was thankful the serum made it so he no longer was at the edge of death for breathing wrong. But... sometimes he wanted to feel small. To be held like a child again. The feeling of being safe - that someone was there to protect him who could and would...

Steve slowly drifted off to sleep, a soft smile on his face as he listened to Dakota's steady breaths. He knew, despite how confusing and overwhelming the modern world was... in this small old-fashioned apartment...

There was nowhere else he'd rather be...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~|===|~

_Pine boughs shift mildly high above, the sun shining onto the forest floor in dappled sparkles. Two sets of footsteps walk in tandem in the shade as birds chirp. Dakota glances up at the tall blonde to her left and smiles to herself as he curiously looks over every little thing. Nothing is said, but the silence is easy. Comfortable._

_A small flash of blue catches her attention and she glances away from him for a moment. She pauses and steps forward to push aside the bush and pass through. There's nothing on the other side. Except for a single blue rose... The closer her steps come, the more unease settles in her belly. Twisting._

_She hesitates, but reaches forward to pick it up - studying the flower curiously while turning it around in her hand. With a frown, she turns around to be met by nothing. The birds have muted, vocals frozen. The trees stand dead in their towering forms. Her ears swivel and feet move on their own to where she just was. Shadows crawl over the ground to snatch up the light in their claws. The black pine bark spikes outward in menacing daggers. A darkening has her gaze casting up at the sun as it shrinks back behind a curtain to a small sliver. Bleaching and squinting down at the earth below._

_Something - or rather, the lack of someone - yanks on her and her head snaps around, turning in a circle at the pressing void stuffing the air between every gnarled branch. She spun once more and hastened forward. "Stevan?!" Her voice muffled strangely, twisting and distorting. She stumbled in the dark and pushed through a bush, feet touching on hard concrete._

_Her brow furrowed as she turned again, now surrounded by dark and imposing walls. Not a trace of the forest remained. Cracks in the stone wall slithered among the shadows. Grinning as the lights flickered, but never went out._

_"...Dakota..."_

_A faint voice echoed down the hall and she gasps quietly. "Steve..." Her feet move on their own down the hall, following it as the path twisted and turned. "Steve!" She called, voice echoing in the suffocating hall. Her call answered her with the slithering halls as they leaned in closer with her quick footfalls._

_"Dakota..!" His voice comes back at a T-section, the werewolf pausing as her ears strain and swivel. Tired lights barely muster the strength to light where she stood._

_"Where are you?!" She calls with slanted ears as her tail wraps forward around a leg with trembling fur. A muffled answer sends her feet sprinting down a hallway, weaving and turning as it stretches on and on._

_It ends suddenly with a door. No markers, no windows, just a decaying, deteriorating wooden door. She skids to a halt in front of it and presses her hand against it. The biting sensation zipping through her palm nearly deters entry. But she pushes and it falls away to the floor with a thud. Stepping over, she casts her gaze around the rotting room as thick clouds billow from her mouth with every panting breath. She shivers with her hands on her arms. There's nothing there. No furniture, no people, nothing. Just peeling walls and stuffy, suffocating air._

_Not a scent remained and she sunk to her knees in the center of the room, tail wrapping around her stomach and ears flattened to the sides. Her eyes were wide as her breaths jumped up like rabbits. Heart pounding on her ribcage and mind whirling. He couldn't be gone... she'd just been with him two seconds ago! But he wasn't here! Where was he!_

_Gone..._

_Was it real..? Is any of it real..?_

_Her hands raised to hold the sides of her head as she curls into a ball on the floor, walls closing in by the second as her breaths raced. With eyes tightly shut, the feeling pressed in on her chest. Threatening to crush it._   
  
  
  
  
  


Dakota jolted awake, lashing out to kick the blanket off and sit up at the edge of the bed. She stared unblinkingly at the floor, lungs heaving for breath. Blinking rapidly and swallowing, her eyes lifted to dart over the wall and down to the bed she sat upon. Her bed. Hands fisting the material to ground herself, she purposefully tried to slow her heart with mildly deeper breaths.

The motion was futile, however, as fear still had her mind racing. A whimper escaped and she stood up to creep as swiftly as possible down the hallway. She pushed open the door cautiously, relaxing partially as the aroma wafted over her nose. He's there. He's alive. He's safe. Entering and closing the door again, she sat down in the desk chair and listened. Gentle breaths floated through the air, even fainter was his strong heart.

She didn't move or speak. Merely sat and stared at the floor with an air of distress about her. Time seemed to slow in the dark bedroom with every breath. A small sigh escaped and the body bundled up in blankets shifts.

Steve blinks open his eyes from the restless moment of sleep, a small part of him aware of a strange sense of panic or... something... He glances to the corner of the room, easily able to see the hunched shape sitting at his desk in the window's dim light from outside. A quick once-over and the ears gave away her identity. But... something was wrong. If her sideways ears were anything to go by.

"Dakota? Is everything okay?" He sat up a bit and she stood up to practically jump into his arms, hiding her face in his chest and whimpering. Her legs tucked in until she was a quivering ball against him. "Woah, hey... what's wrong?" She didn't respond as her hands gripped his sides. He wrapped his arms around her and began to rub her back. "Hey... it's okay, Lupa. You're okay... alright, doll?"

"You were- I- I-" She couldn't start the simple sentence and trembled with a pitiful whimper as his shirt began to feel damp. He reached up to caress her wolf ear and head, allowing her to stay curled up in his lap. The terror that practically radiated from her in the position broke his heart. Her motions were like a scared puppy - all the more scaring _him_. She was one of the few people he knew that stood a very good chance against him - aka could kick his ass in a fight. The only time he'd even heard her cry was... then... and now here she was crying and curled up in his arms.

"Shhhh... it's okay..." Running frantically over his memories to try and figure out how to comfort her brought up a thought. She'd always protected him before... and how she acted after they reunited weeks ago... did she dream that..?   
"Hey, I'm okay. I'm right here. You're not alone. Shhh-shh..." He tried and leaned back to hold her tight against him. She didn't protest to the movement - Steve wasn't sure if she even noticed - and remained curled up tight against him with the shift so they were laying on their sides facing one another.

"We're okay... You're okay..." He gently configured her to pull flush against his chest with his arms around her securely. Resting his cheek atop her head, he ran his hand up and down over the tense muscle of her back. Her tail remained tucked and ears flattened as he held onto her. Neither showed any sign of sleeping anytime soon.

The tears stopped eventually, replaced by hushed, pitiful whimpering. Even that slowly ceased as time passed. They lay awake for so long the window slowly began to glow with the approaching dawn. His eyes were drooping slightly, but he didn't want to fall asleep without knowing she felt better.

She made a soft noise and snuggled close, arms moving around his chest as her face nuzzled against him. It sent a wave of heat to his face but he didn't pull away. The feeling of holding her against him as she finally began to relax - melting into him with a sigh. Her ears raising and tail shifting to move over his thigh. He lowered his head whilst closing his eyes to bury his face in her hair. The faint scent of pine clung to the messy strands.

"Steve?"

Her muffled voice against his chest had a small smile on his face as he hummed a response, already slipping away mentally. "Can we stay like this?"

"Whaddya mean?" His voice was mildly slurred with tiredness, but he stayed awake enough to be able to answer her question.

"I mean... every night..." The unspoken words weren't missed and he thought for a moment. His smile turned soft and he pulled her just that little bit closer so there was no space between them. He enveloped her entire body in his own larger one

"Sure... we can do that, schatz..." He mumbled sleepily and she crooned softly, tail shifting side-to-side contently.

"Thank you, Gestirn..." She murmured and they slipped into sleep in each other's arms, ignoring the rising sun and finally getting a foothold in the strange and new time they found themselves a part of. Finally crossing another line together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German:  
> "Wie konnte ich mich so glücklich schätzen, dich zu haben?" - How could I be so lucky to have you?  
> "Schelmischer Welpe." - Mischievous puppy.  
> "Entzückender Schatz." - Adorable sweetheart.  
> "Schatz" - sweetheart  
> "Gestirn" - Star


	14. New Traditions, New People

~15 June~

Steve waited patiently as the door closed with Dakota's departure. He stays at his desk for a bit longer, glancing up at the clock constantly with a bouncing leg. A few minutes pass and he stands to head for the hall, grabbing his key without breaking stride to lock the door behind him. Stepping toward and into the elevator he stood impatiently as it stopped on the second floor.

An older gentleman entered and glanced at the buttons before standing to his left. He took a moment to glance over Steve's jittery hand and smiled. "Goin' somewhere excitin', son?"

He looked over and shrugged, chin tilting down slightly. "Just an idea for someone." His expression never faltered and the gentleman merely chuckled as the elevator dinged.

"Good luck with whatever it is." Steve nodded and bid him a polite goodbye while striding out through the lobby and turning onto the street. His steps were quick and bouncy, following a weaving path from the other day around streets and corners. The elated smile never faltered as he side-stepped around people and cast his eyes around. Everything was still very new and confusing. The fashion was different, technology, manners - oh god, the manners...

What happened to chivalry? That's what he wanted to know. Holding the door for a dame, being respectful... so much had been lost in so short a time. Everybody was in a hurry. There wasn't taking your partner out for a few dances anymore and taking your time. Everything was going at a sprint and he was lost in the dust. Was it as bad for Dakota? She was older than he was by... well... he never really asked... Wasn't polite. But she'd had to deal with a society moving on around her for years before now. What was it like for her?

Steve paused and blinked out of his head, looking around and smiling again when met with the sight of the quaint little florist's shop. Flowers of different varieties were laced in colorful bouquets in the gray city. He pushed open the door with the pleasant ringing of bells.

"Hi, welcome." A voice rang from the back with a brunette woman stepping out with a warm smile. Her pale green eyes caught his own easily. "I'm Elizabeth. What can I do for you?" She stepped close to shake his hand and he nodded once.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am." He introduced himself and she stepped back a bit.

"So, what brings you here today? Birthday..? Gift for a loved one?" She guessed and he looked down at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-uhh... I want to get something nice for my best gal." His eyes flicked back up and she nodded, raising both eyebrows in a 'go on' gesture. "Do you... Do you have any yellow roses?"

"I sure do." Elizabeth smiled and turned around to lead him a little bit further into the shop. "How many do you want? Dozen? Two dozen?" She trailed off and made eye contact again as he shifted his weight slightly.

"Umm... can I get just one?" He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and she nodded herself.

"We can do that. Any reason for the yellow? It's usually a symbol for friendship, so perhaps pink or red would suffice better? Being they're for someone special." She suggested curiously and he shook his head.

"No thank you, ma'am. Yellow'll do fine." The smile returned and she wrapped up the single flower in paper to hand to him. He pulls out his wallet and hands her a fiver. She moves to the register and starts counting chance but he lifts his hand. "No need, ma'am."

"Alright, thank you. Have a nice day." She smiled warmly as he exited, holding the rose carefully in his hands for the walk back. He gently ran his fingers over the velveteen petals while being overtly conscious of how easily he could break it with his strength. It was oddly fascinating... something so fragile being held in hands that could lift a thousand pounds and bend metal...

Steve looked up, blinking himself back to reality outside the apartment building. With a deep breath, he stepped inside and made his way to their floor. Unlocking the door he shifted, suddenly apprehensive. How does he give it to her? Should he be casual? Just walk up like 'hey I got this for you'? No, definitely don't do that...

"Okay, come on. You can do this. You fought Nazi's for god's sake!" He began to pace, staring at the ground in front of him and scrubbing a hand over his mouth. "What should I even say? 'I wanted to do something special for the day we first met, so I got you a rose?' No, god-no! That's so... that's not right..."

A key turning in the lock has his feet freezing to the floor. It opens and he stands awkwardly in the middle of the living room with the rose behind his back. "I'm back!" Dakota calls out with a couple of bags in one hand, closing the door behind her. She looks up and blinks at him while he stands there stupidly. "Something wrong?"

"No! Umm... I mean, not really. I guess..." He stuttered and stopped with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. This was going well... "I uhh... I got you this... that's what I'm trying to say..." His hand came out from behind his back and he hunched slightly, turning pink as she set down the bags. She slowly stepped forward to take the happy shaded flower, mouth slightly open as she ran her fingers over the soft yellow petals. "I wanted to do something... knowing the day and..." He trailed off with a shift of his weight as she remained silent. "Are-are you going to say anything..?"

"Danke... Vielen Dank..." She murmured and hugged him, the rose held carefully between then so it didn't get crushed. He hugged back and smiled as she crooned. Pulling away with a tiny grin, she moves to the kitchen and pulls a small blue vase out from a cupboard. She filled it with water and placed the rose inside, resting it on the countertop in view of the whole room. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Stevan" She warmly gazed at him and he nodded with a nervous laugh.

"It's my pleasure, Lupa..." He rubbed the back of his neck again and she moved back to hug him properly. She sighed as his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close. Her head pulled back just enough to stretch up and nuzzle her nose to his affectionately. The motion has a fresh wave of heat flooding to his face, earning an amused smile as she tucks her head under his chin with a content sigh. Such a puppy-ish motion for so mature a woman... it was adorable and his heart melted. He held her just a bit tighter, standing peacefully in the middle of their living room and wondering how he got so lucky to have her...  
  
  


~|===|~

Amethyst eyes glance up from the piece of navy cloth held gently in her hand, the other grasping a needle, as Steve sets down a duffel bag by the entrance. She looked up at the clock, noting the late afternoon time and standing up to place her project on the coffee table. Her eyes take in his attire with a small frown: a plain white t-shirt under a similarly colored button-up and beige pants with his jacket over top.

He looks up with an unreadable expression and she merely blinks for a moment and disappears into her recently unused room. Even with the closed door, he can still hear the opening and closing of drawers and rustling clothing. Despite the itch in his feet to leave, he waits for her to come out to join him. When she does, she's changed into similar clothing to him except for the shirt being deep green, a suspiciously similar dark leather jacket, and black leggings.

Not a word is spoken as they exit the apartment, the building, and follow a semi-familiar path to the train station. They stick close in the smaller crowd of people in the late evening, catching two seats next to each other that face the back. Steve sits by the window, staring out silently as the doors close and train begins to move. He watches buildings pass by with a blank stare, not focusing on anything. His hands wring each other on top of his duffel resting in his lap.

Dakota studies him sadly, moments like this reminding her that he'd still lost so much. All his friends - family, really - dead within the blink of an eye. He looked lost, staring at the buildings too new to be familiar, but in the same place they used to be.

Warmth encases his left hand and he can feel a thumb gently running over the back as it's moved away to rest between them. Dakota leans against his side and tilts her head to rest it on his shoulder. He draws his gaze from the window to rest it on her, a slight bit of his mood lifting as he rests his head on hers and closes his eyes. Rotating his hand to hold hers and squeeze gently, he lets himself have this moment outside of his head.

The moment ends as the intercom announces their stop and he stands up, helping her with their still conjoined hands and waiting by the doors. With the slow halt of the train, they open to allow people out and he leads the way to the street. Not too far away, an older-style gym was tucked between two other buildings. As old as the man who's mind has sunk as low as he once was a mere month ago.

When they open the door and step inside, the man at the front desk gives them a nod. "Mr. Rogers." Steve murmurs a polite greeting and pulls the money out from his wallet, receiving a key to a locker. Dakota moves straight to the lower area while he heads for the locker room, pausing to take her jacket. She waits patiently as the remaining few men occupying the space begin to leave. Just as she sits down on a nearby bench, Steve appears again without his button-up and holding his duffel and a roll of white cloth.

He starts wrapping his hands securely to avoid injuring himself, pausing as his other hand is grabbed. His eyes remain on her face as she wraps his other hand for him, no judgment in her eye. She's quick but gentle. Making sure it was secure, but not uncomfortable. With a small nod, she backs up to sit again in her usual place.

He could feel her eyes on him with his terse strides toward the punching bags on the floor, hanging one up. The first few hits are normal ones; pulled punches from so long fighting normal people that he could easily kill is he didn't. But with every few blows, they impact a little harder. A little faster.

Steve isn't aware of when the room fades away. When his eyes glaze over with every punch against the sand-filled bag. A piece of him, the part slowly strengthening as flashes begin to fill his vision - memories, thinks that harsher blows would physically hurt the bag and stop the cycle in his head.

_Explosions and gunfire in his ears. He runs over the ground dodging mortar shells and energy blasts. Dugan runs a little ways on his right side. A small flash to his other side and a figure speeds ahead with rapid footfalls._

_A large shape lunging forward to knock the white body on him away. Teeth ripping at flesh, blood spattering the ground with feral snarls. A lone howl and the reddish wolf falls to the ground limply. Someone is yelling frantically. Is it him..?_

_"I've gotta put her in the water..."_

His voice echoes in his head, spurring his fists into the bag harshly with every new memory that resurfaces. More violent with the slipping of his restraint.

_He places his compass on the plane console, gaze flicking between the looming ice sheet and Dakota's face with hands clenching the controls._

His fists pummel the bag relentlessly, violent and aggressive; a layer of sweat beginning to form with a clenched jaw and gritted teeth.

_"You won't be alone." Peggy's voice echoes in his head in tandem with flashes of dark fur and bright eyes._

Steve's beating the bag now with all of his strength. Destroying the material as his breaths come out in huffs.

_"Oh my God!"_

_He's half-frozen and still partially trapped in a slab of ice. Two scientists draw equipment over him, and something flickers in the red instrument. A heartbeat. Slow, labored, but strong and fighting._

_"This guy is still alive!"_

The images all stop at once and he braces, pulling back his fist a bit further. His hand impacts the bag, breaking the giant weight off hits chain and sending it flying. It slides over the floor and bumps the wall; bleeding sand from the break in the fabric. He stood silently after that. Staring at the aftermath while panting from the exertion, hair out of place and slightly damp. That's another bag he broke...

"Hey, come here." Steve looks up as Dakota stands and steps into the boxing ring. He regards her confusedly and she simply grins mischievously, eyes glittering. "Come on, you need something a bit more sturdy than a bag of sand." At his hesitation, she glanced around to verify nobody was around and allowed her wolfish features out. Her slightly sharper canines glinted and tail wagged with a playful flattening of her ears. "You're not going to hurt me, in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't." He took long strides to enter the ring as well, noting that her hands are wrapped as well despite never having seen her do it.

She steps close for long enough to brush his hair to the side and retreat just out of reach. Her hands raise slightly with a step to the left, instigating a slow circle. He pauses and blinks as the soft growl reaches his ears. But rather than being intimidating, it's light and playful with the gently wagging of her tail, not-so-pinned-back ears, and the slightest part of her lips in a smile that allows the glimpse of her canines.

He's been in and seen enough fights to know not to underestimate his opponent. Especially not _her_. But he could still break something with his enhanced strength. So he pulls his first punch.

Big mistake.

Before his hand can even get within a few inches, she's dodged around it and maneuvered behind him. With only a moment to prepare, she shoves her shoulder into his back to send him stumbling forward at the unexpected strength behind it that at least rivals his own. When he straightens and turns to face her, she's got one of the most teasing smirks on her face he's ever seen. One that could rival Bucky's any day.

"Is that all you've got Stevie? You're gettin' slow in your old age." Her voice was just as teasing as her smirk, and a smile began to unwillingly work its way onto his face. So that's how it was going to be, huh?

"Oh-ho-kay. Alright, if that's how you wanna play." He smirked with twinkling eyes, the original reason they came forgotten as he fell back into himself. They circled slowly, her hands remaining slightly lifted with the fingers curled. His eyes studied her stance critically, now in a more combat-type mindset. She walked on her toes - well, the ball of her foot, heels raising and lowering freely as it registers she's forsaken shoes. It's a very balanced and light stance, at the cost of it being easier to sweep her feet. Her muscles remain loose but ready to move at the slightest sign of attack.

Everything about her screams fast and light. Maneuverable. He knows that he's stronger, but from that last move, she's faster. Brute strength isn't an option here, he's going to have to match her and out-maneuver.

She attacks first this time. Her fist raises for his chest and he jumps in time to avoid her leg trying to sweep out his own while deflecting her hand. He aims for her side, using her momentary defense to aim a blow to her abdomen. The breath is pushed out of her lungs as she crumples slightly, wincing. A growl pushes out as she takes a step back to avoid a swipe for her side.

 _'Stay on your feet. Feint left, hit right.'_ Her mind revs as they begin to focus on trying to one-up the other. A jab to her left. She jumps back again as Steve starts using all of his skills to fight. Think... think!

Her jaw clenches and lip lifts marginally as she charges. He braces for her to impact, but she drops to slide under him. Getting to her feet, she spins around to use her momentum in a powerful kick against his back. It sends him forward a few feet. He stands up just in time to catch her fist in his hand and her wrist in his other. They stand facing each other, panting from the quick but tiring fight. He's a bit more tired, but that was expected. A small smile curls one side of his mouth up just as her body twists and she tries to kick his leading foot out. With quick movements, he turns her to pin against his chest, hands tightening around her wrists to hold them in front of her.

She growls and struggles before forcing her head back with just enough force to hit his nose, but not enough to break something. Warmth floods his face as his nose throbs. His grip loosens and she escapes it as his eyes water. Using the moment of openness, her fist impacts his chest hard to send him staggering. Finally seeing the moment she wanted, she used her leg to hook his out from underneath him and send him to the floor with a grunt.

When he finally blinks enough to clear his vision, he looks up as she smiles down at him. Pride shone in her eyes despite his defeat, but he was nothing if not stubborn. She wasn't winning that easily. He grabs her ankle and pulls to bring her down to his level. Sitting up onto his knees, he holds both of her wrists in his hands to pin her down securely; knees braced beside her stomach. They're both panting and she blinks a few times with slightly wide eyes. She strains for a moment and puffs out a laugh.

"Well done, Stevan." The momentary annoyance fades to be replaced by a smile up at him and a satisfied grin forms on his face. Her eyes narrowed but the smile never faded. "I'll win the next one."

The comment earns a good-natured roll of his eyes with a slow nod. "I'm sure you will, darlin'."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

A familiar voice echoes in the empty gym and Steve turns red as he notices their position. He stands up hurriedly and holds out a hand to help her too as her ears disappear. Fury takes the steps to fully enter the large room as they step out of the ring. "Trouble sleeping?"

"Slept for seventy years, sir. Think I've had my fill." Steve dismissed and walked to where his bag was, starting to unwrap his hand as Dakota sits down. Her eyes track the director as he approaches. He's holding something behind his back.

"Then you should be out. Celebrating. Seeing the world. The both of you." Fury adds with a glance at her, earning a skeptical hum.

Steve looks down at his hands again while continuing to unwrap the white cloth. "I went under the world was at war. I wake up they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." He glances up pointedly and stuffs the cloth back into his bag as Dakota does the same.

"We've made some mistakes along the way." Fury holds out the file in front and Steve finishes unwrapping his hand. "Some very recently."

"You here with a mission, sir?" He doesn't look up to ask and a whisper-quiet sigh comes from Dakota.

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it." That got both of their attention. Steve takes the open file and sits so Dakota can see it too. The first page is a modern image of the Tesseract.

"Hydra's secret weapon." He acknowledges and Fury began to explain.

"Howard fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you." Dakota looked down for a moment, a strange shadow crossing her eyes for a split seond. She blinks and turns her attention to read the pages as Steve turned them. "He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."Her eyes turned up and narrowed slightly. Knowing SHIELD, they were in the more weapons and security division. What did they care about energy?

Steve finishes reading and closes the file to hand back. "Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki. He's... not from around here." Fury spoke cryptically and continued. "There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. You too Regen. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"Well," Steve paused to glance at Dakota, "At this point, I'd doubt anything would surprise me." He stood and turned to pick up the duffel.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong." Fury bet as he passed by to pick up one of the punching bags on the floor. "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment." He didn't miss the low growl from Dakota at their being people in their apartment. Good thing she searched it to destroy any bugs as soon as possible. She stood to follow Steve with a small frown. "Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean." Steve didn't look back to respond and kept walking with Dakota to his right.

"Regen?"

She paused and looked back, letting Steve go ahead as Fury approached her. At her silence, he continued. "This wasn't a request for _you_ considering the circumstances. But I know we could use _your_ skills too."

The frown turned into slightly pursed lips as she regarded him oddly. "I go where he does." She spoke with a quiet voice and turned around to meet Steve at the entrance of the gym. He handed over her jacket and she put it on, smiling slightly in thanks as they left. When he turned to walk for the train station, she took her place on his right once more. Silence blanketed over them with each step and she could see the gears turning in his head. She stayed quiet. Well aware he needed to sort through his thoughts.

"Do you think we should do this?" He spoke up quietly after a little while, the station coming within view. She could sense his hesitation and noted how big this simple question was. He rarely asked about others' input before doing anything - Steve being Steve. But he was asking for her input. Her advice.

"Well... if it's as bad as Fury seems to think it is... I think we should." She conceded as they made their way to the train. "But whatever you decide to do, I'll follow your choice." Once they sat down near a window, she shifted her spot so their sides touched and gently grabbed his hand. Giving it a small squeeze and leaning on his shoulder, her voice became more cheeky with a smile to match. "Of course, that is unless you try to kill yourself again."

He groaned and hung his head, lifting a hand to rub his eyes. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Which that?" She grinned mischievously and leaned away to look at him. "The time you tried to take a bullet for _me_ , of all people? Or when you jumped on a grenade?"

"Yeah, yeah, go on..." He let go to shove her shoulder playfully and she laughed. They fell silent as the train moved, very few people boarded at this time of night. Her hand gently sought out his again and he easily opened it to allow for a hold. She leaned against his side, nearly curling into him with a gentle, whisper-quiet croon.

Taking the moment of peace and quiet, his mind wanders over the mission Fury approached them about. He'd seen what the Tesseract could do close up during the war. It wasn't the type of thing to be lost and left to someone's devices. It could very easily cause a lot of destruction if this... Loki... had malicious intent.

"We should go. Get back the cube." He decides aloud and she glances up. With a small nod, she relaxes back into his side.

"If that's what you want, you have my support." She confirmed and he breathed out a small sigh. His side felt warm as she practically melted into him with closed eyes. Slower breaths signaled her doze and he smiled at how comfortable she was around him to be vulnerable in a public place. Granted, there weren't very many people here, but it still meant something.

The shadowed city with its tiny lights igniting the dark passed by in a blur. The rumbling of the train's wheels. People in small flashes heading home. It was familiar and unknown at the same time. The same sights he saw as a kid growing up, with a different mask. The world wasn't all that different from the one he left behind, just a bit faster with more technology.

He glanced down at the dozing wolf next to him and smiled softly. At least some things remained from his time.  
  


~|===|~

Knock, knock, knock.

"Captain Rogers?"

Steve looked up from his sketchbook and closed it, standing to look through the peephole of the door. A woman in a suit stood outside, straight, dark hair falling to her shoulders, and he opened it. She stretched out her hand to shake and promptly introduced herself. "I'm Agent Valdez. I'm here to collect you for transport to the Helicarrier."

"Ma'am." He nodded once and took back his hand. "I'll be a moment-" turning around, he called out a bit louder- "Dakota! Are you ready?"

She came out from her room with a small shake of her head in a conservative, yet elegant pale green sundress with a sweater. He paused for a moment to stare as she came closer with a brown bag in-hand. Her hair was pinned back again and a small piece of him recognized she'd used his clothing - a white and green checkered button-up and brown pants with his regular jacket - for colors. She matched.

"I'm here, I'm here. No need to get grumpy ya old geezer." She smirked and Valdez stiffened at her entrance. Dakota regarded her for a moment and the smirk turned into a small, polite smile. "My apologies, Dakota Regen." She reached forward to shake her hand and continued. "I'll be joining him for the mission."

"I wasn't informed of your acceptance." She coolly responded and earned a glance between the two.

"Technically you weren't informed of his acceptance either. You merely assumed." Dakota pushed past the agent to head for the elevator. "Now, we have a job to do. Let's go ahead and do it."

Upon looking at Steve, Valdez got a shrug and mildly amused smile. She sighed and turned around to meet Dakota by the elevator and head downstairs. Not a word passed between the three, even as they got in a black SUV and began driving. Neither of them made any moves toward the other, something that didn't go unnoticed by Steve. Although, the way her fingers twitched around her bag made it clear she was holding back.

As the buildings passed and they slowly made their way to a secure building near the coastline, he inched his hand across the backseat while feigning ignorance by staring out the window. When he brushed against her hand, she seemed to relax slightly with a barely audible sigh. Tentatively, he curled his pinkie around her own in a discreet contact that went unnoticed by the agent driving. She didn't pull away. Only accepted the contact with a small smile.

The car stopped and Agent Valdez spoke up from the driver's seat. "We're here. Good luck."

"Ma'am." Steve nodded goodbye and got out first to rush around the car to get Dakota's door with a small smile. Her head bowed for a moment and she got out. The SUV had parked in front of a SHIELD building and a small, streamlined jet was resting a little ways away. Two pilots were already checking everything over for the final time as they approached, a lone man standing with a see-through tablet in his hands. He looked up and smiled, almost catching them off guard. So few people seemed to have that expression as a possibility here.

"Captain Rogers, Miss Regen. I'm Agent Coulson" He reached out to shake their hands and Dakota smiled as the familiarity of his voice and name washed over her. So this was him... When he got to her, she regarded him with a slightly happier and far more grateful look. She released his hand to step closer and hug him, causing a stunned smile to form on his face.

"I never got to say thank you for your help, Coulson." She hugged him a bit tighter and stepped back. He looked extremely elated.

"Just doing what I knew was right." He smiled excitedly and she nodded with a soft murmur of 'it was much more than that, though'. The pilots approached and spoke to him for a moment before entering and sitting in the cockpit and Coulson nodded. "Shall we?" He gestured to the jet and the pair followed him inside. They sat down on the left side and he handed Steve the tablet. "I put together some footage and files on the people you might be interacting with on the mission. Doctor Banner has been called on officially."

"Thank you." Steve smiled and looked down, tentatively opening up the first file as the hanger closed and the jet slowly lifted off the ground. Dakota leaned over to watch as Coulson sat down and put on headphones to listen to whatever he was doing. Videos of Tony in his suit began playing, press conferences revealing the cocky inventor below the armor, even the footage of Monaco.

"Like father like son." Dakota mused as she watched and read over his personality profile made by a Natasha Romanoff, the jet staying steady as it shot over the ocean. The distinctive facial hair he sported even looked similar to Howard's.

"Yeah..." Steve murmured as the remainder of the files closed out and he opened up the set on a Dr. Bruce Banner. A video started with a large green man jumping around and smashing things under his fists.

As a video began to play, the pilot looked back from the cockpit. "We're about forty minutes out from home base, sir."

Coulson takes off the headphones to stand and step over to the pair, holding onto a handle in the ceiling. With a glance up, Steve began to speak up. "So this... Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?"

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero." Coulson confirmed as the Hulk smashing things cracks the camera. "Banner thought Gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Hulk roars angrily while slamming a jeep apart.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve muses with a small frown and Coulson frowns slightly.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." He praises and Steve looks up with raised brows.

"He's a genius of this century," Dakota explained patiently and he nodded with a small smile.

"I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you. Officially. You both, actually." Coulson smiled as his excitement began to show through. His words earned a smile from both of them, but then he started rambling nervously. "I mean, I sort of met you... I mean, I talked to _you_ over the phone, and I watched _you_. When you were sleeping." Steve began to look down at the tablet with an odd expression as Coulson hurriedly tried to amend his statement, making it worse as Steve stood up. "I mean, I was present while you were unconscious... from the... ice." He followed Steve to the front as Dakota struggled to hide a smile at how uncomfortable Steve was getting. "You know, it's really- it's just a- just a huge honor to have you both on board."

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." Steve comments modestly and looks out the front of the jet as Coulson nodded quickly, wanting to reassure his hero.

"Oh, you are. Absolutely. You too-" he glanced back at the seated Dakota for a moment- "Uh... we made some modifications to your uniforms. I had a little design input."

"My uniform?" He glanced back hesitantly at Dakota as she stood up to join him, leaving her bag on the seat.

"Aren't the stars-and-stripes a little... old fashioned?" He worried with a small shake of his head and hesitation, and Coulson frowned slightly while becoming more serious.

"With everything that's happening... all the things that are about to come to light... people might just _need_ a little 'old-fashioned'." He comforts Steve, earning a thoughtful look as he takes in Coulson's sentiment. A hand rests on his shoulder and he looks at Dakota. She smiles softly and rubs his back for a moment, stepping away as her eyes fall onto something out the window. He turns to look and a large carrier rests in the water. People run around and equipment dots the surface of the gigantic ship. The jet turns and tilts back to slow down and steady itself, wheels touching down smoothly on the tarmac. Dakota grabs her back and the three exit the jet. A redhead with short hair in a similarly colored shirt and black jacket is there to greet them with a small smile.

"Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers and Dakota Regen." Coulson introduces them quickly and Steve nods.

"Ma'am?" Romanoff gives him a small glance and a greeting before focusing on Coulson.

"They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face trace." Coulson passes between them with a 'see you there', and Romanoff looks back at the pair. She starts walking and they follow her across the deck. "There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon." She smiled and added with an amused look in her sharp eyes. "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve asked as Dakota laughed.

"I forgot those were a thing. How'd he even get them?" She smiled as Nat raised her eyebrows for a moment with the same smile.

"Who knows. They're vintage. He's very proud." She explains a bit as Steve spots a man looking incredibly out of place among the flight crews. He's in a purple button-up and soft-looking gray suit. He backs up to avoid a small group while wringing his hands together.

"Doctor Banner," Steve calls out and approaches directly, earning a small smile and very nervous expression as they shake hands.

"Oh, hi. They told me you might be coming." He turns to Dakota and she reaches out to shake his hand as well. "Hi."

She smiles wide enough to show one of her sharper teeth and keeps her hold gentle, but not treating him like glass. "Doctor Banner, Dakota Regen."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. Nice to meet you." He nods and releases her hand to rub his own together.

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve takes his attention again and Banner hesitantly tries to ask about Hulk.

"Is that the only word on me?" He looks around jerkily with his hands together.

"Only word I care about." He reassures him and Bruce takes in the sentiment, looking at the drilling group of agents nearby.

"Must be strange for you. All of this." He gestures around and Steve shakes his head slightly with a slight smile.

"Well... this is actually kind of familiar." Dakota nods her ascent at the statement. It was very similar to an army base. Just on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

Natasha interrupts them with her hands in front of her. "Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

The intercom sounds as the ocean just off the edge of the Helicarrier's deck begins to churn and ripple, the three excluding Romanoff stepping closer to the edge. "Is this a submarine?" Steve questions and Bruce laughs humorlessly.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" The ship begins to rise as turbines make themselves known out of the seafoam. As the Helicarrier begins to fly, they back up from the edge and Banner smiles with faux joy with his hands out to the sides, palms down. "Oh no. This is much worse."

Dakota steps back much further than the rest and takes a deep breath, looking away with her hands together behind her back. "Natürlich. Natürlich ist es ein Flugzeug. Es musste nur fliegen." She muttered and Natasha raised an eyebrow.

Steve glanced back at the muttering werewolf and walked over to place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you good?"

She doesn't say much as Natasha begins to lead them across the deck into the Helicarrier's interior. As they walk, the only things she does say are in the form of continued muttering in German; earning an amused look from both Steve and Natasha.

Almost instantly upon reaching Steve where he's wandered to the lower level after passing a ten to Fury, she pauses. Something in the air brushes against her mind and it grabs her attention. It's too faint to distinguish what it was or where it was coming from, but something about it won't leave her alone.

Steve looks at the tech surrounding him with a joyful, almost childlike awe. It's sinking in that he's on a _floating ship_. In what seems like only a couple years ago, Bucky had dragged him to see Howard's floating _car_ at the Expo _. 'Bucky would have_ loved _this...'_

He glances around with an uneasy shift, eyes darting toward Dakota's tense form not too far away. Steve approaches her with a hushed voice, noting her grip tightening on her bag. "Everything okay?" She blinked a few times, as though coming back to reality from wherever her mind took her. He'd come over after seeing her staring at nothing with a tense expression and darkened eyes. Something was bothering her. "Hey, where'd you go?" He smiled cheekily and she rolled her eyes.

"Not sure." She didn't come back fully, still looking confused and lost. A shake of her head and he watched a mask come up with a small smile. "No matter, it's fine." The look on his face made it clear he wasn't going to forget about it, and she looked away. She had her own things that were weighing on her.  
"I'm going to look around the Helicarrier, maybe find something interesting." She mused and turned around with a nod, finding that Banner and Natasha were both gone. Her feet moved quickly to the hall, following their scent with a sigh.

A female agent in the hall bumps into her and, after realizing who she was, calls out. "Miss Regen, right?" She nodded and the agent continued. "Are you looking for your quarters?"

A puzzled furrow pushed her brows down. "Not for that in particular, but if they exist I'd like to see them."

"Ah! Follow me then." She chirped and hastened down the hall opposite her original direction, Dakota in tow. Other agents appeared and disappeared on their path through the Helicarrier, most quickly looking away as they noted her existence.

They took a slightly weaving path to where the locker rooms and a few sleeping quarters lay. The Agent typed a code into a keypad and a retinal scanner opened. She stepped back and Dakota moved forward, allowing the scan. The door opened and she spoke up again. "This is yours. If the Captain wants his, it's right across the hall."

"Thank you." Dakota smiled softly while placing her bag on the single bed. The agent left and she sighed quietly, leaving and closing the door. She waited until it locked and turned around to start down the hall. With no particular goal in mind, she let her feet wander freely. Exploring and surveying.

After a long while of aimless wandering, she came across a more familiar scent in the knot that was a SHIELD 'building' filled with hundreds. She followed it with a small smile and found herself at the entrance of the lab where Banner was working at a transparent computer. He'd taken off his suit jacket and looked very relaxed in the lab. In his element with the computer as company.

"Seems like SHIELD likes their transparency. Odd for an organization of spies, don't you think?" She spoke soft enough to not startle him but loud enough to be heard. He looked up with a mildly confused expression until she nodded at the see-through screen he was working at.

"Oh, heh." He laughed nervously, seeming to get less comfortable at her entry. She stayed in the doorway, only moving to lean against the wall with crossed arms. Not invading his safe space. "What're- What're you doing here? Come to supervise?"

"Why would I do that?" She tilted her head curiously and he shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe you're being sent by Fury to keep an eye on me and make sure the other guy doesn't rear his head?" He suggested with a frown and she mirrored his expression, looking sad at his admission.

"I can tell you now, I'm not that kind of person." Dakota finally stepped into the room, moving closer and leaning against an empty desk nearby his workstation. Her arms crossed comfortably as she watched him work, trying to understand the data he blew through with ease. She looked around for a moment to study the equipment. Seemed like they trusted him more than they liked to show considering how advanced it all was... though no doubt there was constant surveillance...

Bruce looks up, expecting her to say something, but she remains quiet with a small smile. It was odd how comfortable she looked. Relaxed. Compared to how everybody else walked on eggshells around him out of fear, she perched on a desk with the familiarity of an old friend. It was equal parts relieving and unsettling. As he works she still stays silent and he sighs. "Do you need something? Or do you just like making people nervous?"

She turns her head to look evenly at him with warm eyes and shakes her head slightly. "Neither. I just wanted to say I get it." At his quizzical expression, she elaborated, speaking in a manner that showed her sharpened canines. "The fear others have. I get it."

"I find that a little hard to believe. No offense." He adds skeptically and she sighs softly.

"Have they shown you my records?" At his small shake 'no', an annoyed huff escaped. "Of course not. Trust SHIELD to leave you on what the history books teach." She muttered with a frown and furrowed brow. " To make it simple, let's just say being something that has many legends and mythological tales about them being vicious creatures to be feared, many folk tales teaching the same thing, and an overall fear of the unknown..." She trailed off with a frown and distant eyes. "People have a lot of fear toward me and what I am. I'll admit, I'm not free of my moments that justify those fears... but... it'd be nice to be able to walk and not have people look away or avoid me as though I'm going to shift and attack them if somebody breathes wrong..."

"I'm sorry." He tilts his chin down slightly, keeping his eyes on her as her gaze clouded. With his very limited knowledge on the subject, everyone merely dismissed the fact and said she was simply someone who could shape-shift. Far more believable than a living fairy tale. "Are you a werewolf?" He asked and she blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"I am." She spoke quietly and smiled with a sad sort of humor. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go nuts at the full moon or anything." He smiled slightly at her joke and she sighed. "Don't be sorry, either. It's who we are." A small pause and she straightened up to stand facing him, even in height. "It's up to us to accept that and live with it. They want you to find the cube, and me to help get it. Then we can go home." She bowed her head slightly and turned around for the entrance. "I'll be seeing you, Dr. Banner."

"See ya..." He murmured, watching as she passed the window to the hallway and disappeared; unsure of what to take away from the conversation. She was proving to be very interesting...


End file.
